Half Blood Princess
by LP Hybrid28
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts but she's a little bit different and not at all what she seems. Will she make it at the school for witches and wizards all alone... DMxxOC fic... Update chapter 23 added
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Fictional story, don't own any of the character just the plot.....It will be a love story once I get a lot of crap written and out of the way. I'm leaning towards a Draco pairing but who knows I may change my mind......

:::Prologue:::

Decades ago............

A beautiful witch names Alexia, roamed the earth she traveled far and wide fighting off the dark forces. She spent much time in Romania, while in Romania she got more than she ever would have expected....

She came across a vampire named Vikram. Unfortunately for her he can be very persuasive, needless to say she was left with a child adn a deep hatred towards Vikram. One night while she slept restlessly dreaming of the horrible life her daughter would face for being half vampire and half witch. While she lay sleeping a dark creature crept in and stole the sleeping child.

The child wouldn't be seen by her mother until she was sixteen. If only she knew the horrors her daughter would witness while away from her............

That's just the prologue I promise the story will be much better I just have to get all the ideas out on paper. Reviews would be greatly appreciated..:0)


	2. Chapter 1

A/n-- Total fiction don't own anything......

Thank you to everyone who reviewed:0))

To:Kith, no it's not Hermione but that would've been my first guess too.

To:lurgy, Vikram could be a name from hungarian mythology that I don't know for sure.

To:Crossbow, she's not really a princess I just felt like using it in the title. Yes vampires are undead but this is fiction, so vampires can do whatever I want them to do. And the reason why the child couldn't be located will be revealed later on and about the whole phoebe's imaginary ex-boyfriend thing on friends I have no idea.

:::Chapter One:::

Platform 9 3/4 is always busy on the 1st of September. Children with their parents, and many trunks being loaded to the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly boarded so that they could have a compartment to themselves. From the window Harry notices a woman and a girl, she looked average height she had dark hair and pale white skin. She must have sensed being watched because she turned around abruptly. Her eyes looked blood red to Harry but he dismissed it, it probabaly was the way the light was hitting her face. For some reason Harry had a strange feeling about this girl but he shrugged it off as being nervous about going back to Hogwarts.

On the platform Carmilla tried to concentrate on what her mother was telilng her but she couldn't be bothered. Her mother didn't understand that she didn't care about attending a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Sure she was better off here than with her father and she was happy that she would be able to use the magic that she inherited from her mother. What Carmilla was more worried about was how everyone would react when they found out she was half vampire. Sure the headmaster was informed about her special circumstances, but the rest of the student body wasn't. She can just picture the students face, this would be an interesting year. She finally snapped back into reality when her mother started pushing her towards the train.

"Geez mum you act like the train has started moving" Carmilla said.

"I just don't want you to be late"

"Mum if you haven't noticed I'm not worried about being late, I'm more worried about how my peers will react to the fact that I'm part vampire"

"Don't be silly, no one will care" Alexia said.

"Are you freakin kidding me, what planet are you living on because it couldn't possibly be the same on I'm on. I have fangs, my eyes are the color of blood and I drink blood. I have a funny feeling someone will care."

"If someone does happen to care always remember that your unique and that there is no one else like you."

"Oh yeah there's definitely no on like me, now I just have to tell everyone that cares that my mommy says that I'm "unique" . No one will want to associate with me I'm a half blood, you said so yourself that when you were in school you were called a mudblood because your parents were muggle born. The purebloods won't talk to me and the muggleborn wizards will be to afraid that I'll bite them. Even if I did manage to make friends once someone finds out who my father is, no one will want to be my friend. When they realize that I'm the daughter of Vikram they'll be terrified of me, everyone knows he's one of the seven spirits and I'm sure all of Hogwarts knows what the seven spirits represents, and because of that I will be punished for not only being what I am but also from the bloodline that I come from. Even if they could accept me for being a vampire. They won't accept me for who my father is" Carmilla said.

"I assure you that no one knows that Vikram is your father. Only Professor Dumbledore knows the truth about everything. He will tell the student body that your a transfer student from Romania and that's all the students will know. You will go to the hospital wing and get a daily dose of blood to kill the cravings" Alexia said while trying to keep up with her daughter.

"Mum you can go now I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, you seem to forget who I spent the first 16 years of my life with, I know how to handle myself." Carmilla said reassuringly.

"I know I promise life at Hogwarts will be so much better than what you grew up with."

"Just hope there's not as much death, got rather sick of that."

From another compartment window a pair of cold blue eyes stared at the bickering pair with a look of amusement on his face. He watched as the mysterious girl made her way to board the train. Maybe this year wouldn't be so dull after all.

Well there's chapter one hope you like it I know it took a while to update, but I do work full time and right now I'm taking a cna(certified nurse's assistant) class. Plus I want to sign up for and LPN program can someone say that I have a full plate, did I mention I have a boyfriend to that wants to spend time with me. I have a lot to do right now........


	3. Chapter 2

author's note: sorry it took so long for the update but computer problems, reviews are greatly appreciated :0)

LPHybrid28

:::Chapter Two:::

Once on the train, Carmilla searched and found adn empty compartment in the back of the train. While sitting alone in the compartment she realized that she had to use the bathroom. On her way to the bathroom she bumped into someone. When she looked up her eyes met a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Why don't you watch where your going"

"I could say the same for you" Carmilla said coldly

As she said this, she glimpsed into his eyes. He jumped back quickly and looked shocked.

"Are your eyes the color of blood?" he asked

Before he could get an answer, she charged past him and ran back to her compartment. That was odd thought Draco but he dismissed it as he made his way back to his compartment. But still something intrigued him about that girl, it wasn't the color of her eyes it was what he saw when he looked into them so much sadness and remorse.

In her compartment Carmilla sat quietly thinking about what just happened. This was going to be a long year. How was she going to hide the fact that she was a vampire. As long as no one notices my eyes and teeth I should be fine. I just have to keep my eyes and mouth shut for the rest of the year.'I'm so screwed' this is going to be an excruciatingly long year for me. But on the bright side she was better off at Hogwarts than where she was before.......

:::FLASHBACK:::

_"It's your turn my child"_

_"But daddy I don't want to the man's crying so much and there's so much blood everywhere. If the man keeps bleeding he's going to die."_

_"If you don't do as I wish you will be punished" Vikram hissed._

_"But if I do as you say and continue to torture this poor wizard, he will surely not survive and die. I'll be punished by the memories that will haunt me." Carmilla whispered._

_"Then so be it you can be locked in the room filled with crosses for a week and will have no nourishment of blood also. Let's see if that will teach you to have a conscience" Vikram sneered._

:::END OF FLASHBACK:::

That's not the only painful memory that remains locked in her head. Unfortunately there are too many memories to count, each one more painful than the last. So many horrors for a teenager to keep locked up in her head. She's never told and probably will never tell anyone the terrible things that she's had to see and do. No one would ever accept her not at Hogwarts adn not in the world she came from.

"My life is total crap" Carmilla mumbled. Just as she was mumbling to herself the train pulled into Hogwarts. Everyone started to leave the compartment, Carmilla walked with the crowd towards the carriages that would bring them to Hogwarts.

Carmilla ended up being in a carriage with three other people. Two boys and one girl, one boy had fiery red hair, the other wore glasses and his hair was messed like he had just stepped off a broom. Then there was the girl who never stopped talking, in fact she wouldn't shut up.

Great to make this day suck even more I'm stuck in a carriage with a chatter box and two boys that keep staring at her from the corner of their eyes while listening to the chatterbox girl. Finally she couldn't take it anymore she had to say something.

"If you don't mind I would really appreciate if you didn't stare at me, it's really not very polite you know." Carmilla said abruptly.

"We weren't staring" the red haired boy stuttered.

"Yes you were if you have something to say just say it instead of staring holes into me, it would be greatly appreciated on my part." She really didn't want to sound so mean but she had this thing about people staring at her.

"We were just wondering who you are because we've never seen you before" the messy haired boy said quietly.

"I'm a transfer student from Romania", my name's Carmilla Hannigan"

"My name's Harry Potter, the boy with the red hair is Ron Weasley, and the girl with her mouth hanging open because you interrupted her is Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet all of you"

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are your eyes red." Hermione asked curiously. As she said this Ron and Harry tried to slouch down as low as they possibly could into their seats.

"It's alright I knew I was bound to get asked this eventually. My eyes are red because I am half vampire. I inherited my eyes from my father unfortunately for me,which makes it hard to hide the fact that I'm a vampire."

"Again I don't mean to be rude and nosey but how can you be attending Hogwarts if your a vampire" Hermione asked

"Correction half, my mother's a witch. My mother got seduced by my father a very long time ago, my mother got stuck with me and both of my parents hate each other with a passion" Carmilla said quietly.

"Oh" they all said in unison.

"None of you have to worry about me trying to suck your blood out while you sleep. I know that's what you were all thinking. That's what everybody thinks when they find out what I am. So I doubt I'll have many friends here. Which is the story of my life." Carmilla said sadly

"What do you mean you just made three new friends right now" Harry said.

"We shall see if you all want to be friends with me once the whole school starts talking"

Don't worry we will be, it won't be nothing new, I've already been talked about. So far it's been rumored that I was the heir of slytherin and that I opened the chamber of secrets." Harry said.

"Whatever happened to your dad" Ron blurted out.

"Let's just say that's a whole story that I'll save for another day maybe." Carmilla said.

"Oh okay"

The carriages came to a stop outside the enormous gates of Hogwarts. "Well if you excuse me I have to report to the headmaster's office, so that I can be sorted into a house it was nice meeting you all."

"Good luck with the sorting hat, hope your in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Thanks" Carmilla said as she was led into the school by Filch.

"How do you think everyone will react to her being a vampire" Hermione said.

"The way Hogwarts is not to good" Harry said.


	4. Chapter 3

d/c- don't own anyone, wish I did but I don't.

:::Chapter Three:::

Once she was sorted, Carmilla made her way down to the Great Hall. She sat at the end of the gryffindor table. The sorting hat, had some difficulty placing her in a house but eventually it sorted her into gryffindor. She was waiting for the headmaster to make the beginning of term announcements. She heard him say that their was a transfer student from Romania. At that moment Carmilla looked up. Everyone turned to look at her, then the whispers started.

Carmilla figured if people were going to whisper, she might as well give them something to talk about. So while everyone was stealing glances at her, she smiled as widely as she could so that her fangs were visible. That really made everyone turn as white as Sir Nicholas. Now they had something to talk about. One of the people that looked a little shocked was the boy she had bumped into on the train. He looked at her curiously, smirked then turned back to his own table. She look down the table at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Harry smiled while Ron and Hermione had shocked looks on their face.

After everyone finished eating they made their way to their dormitories. Once Carmilla unpacked and settled in, the realization had hit her, she had been so stupid to bare her fangs in front of everyone in the great hall. Pretty soon the people would start whispering about her when she walked by. Oh this year was going to be fun. She silently wished that a hole in the earth would open her up and swallow her. It wasn't all bad though, she ended up sharing a room with Hermione. Once Hermione got over the initial shock of the whole being a vampire, she was actually quite nice.

The next day Carmilla prepared herself for lessons. She had double potions, transfiguration,care of magical creatures, and divination. From what she had heard from Hermione divination was total crap Professor Trelawney always foreseen some poor students' death. She made her way and found Harry and Ron.

"Hello" Carmilla said cheerfully

"Hi" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"You ready for your first day of lesson" Harry said.

"No,but what choice do I have in the matter" Carmilla said lightly.

"What's worse is having double potions with Snape first thing in the morning, I mean really dealing with him so soon after breakfast. There just asking for students to have an upset stomach." Ron said with a sigh.

Carmilla looked back and forth from Ron and Harry.

"Is there something I should know before going to class"

"Snape's the worst, he's the head of Slytherin house. He always favor his students over everyone. Which by the way we'll be having potions and care of magical creatures with them" Harry said.

"Oh yay this just sounds like a class that I'm thorougly going to enjoy Carmilla" said sarcastically.

"You know by that last comment this looks like it could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Ron said.

They all made their way through the portrait hole and headed to the great hall for breakfast. While she was eating breakfast Carmilla felt as if she was being watched. She turned around quickly she noticed quite a few slytherins staring her down one in particular was that damn blue eyed boy from the train all he ever did was stare and smirk, that was getting rather annoying. Before she knew what she was doing she got up from the gryffindor table and made her way over to the slytherin table. Once everyone saw her making her to the table, they quickly turned away except for one.

"If your going to stare at me like I'm a sideshow freak, let me give you a little advice" Carmilla said as a matter a factly.

"What would that be?" the blonde haired boy drawled.

Don't do it so obviously, the trick is to make sure the person doesn't know your staring at them" Carmilla said sarcastically.

"I don't really care if you knew I was staring at you"

"Hmm your quite cocky, that usually gets people into trouble, so you must be a pureblood. So if your going to ridicule me for being a half blood or for being half vampire let's just get it out of the way now. You can make yourself look tough in front of your friends and I can go on my merry way." Carmilla said. She may have hated being a half blood, but she wasn't going to let anyone ridicule her no matter who they thought they were.

"I think I'll save that for later"

"Whatever" Carmilla said coolly.

She went back to her own table.

"What was that all about, what Malfoy do now." Ron said.

"I just can't stand people who gawk like they think no one is watching, who's Malfoy"

"The one you were just talking to" Harry said.

"What kind of name is Malfoy who would name their kid that"

"It's actually Draco but we all just call him Malfoy"

"Oh, I guess its time to go to Potions. Where's the class anyways?"

"In the dungeons" Ron said.

"That's fitting" Carmilla said.

a/n- reviews are greatly appreciated...


	5. Chapter 4

Potions had to be the worst class more so for Carmilla than anyone else. For some reason Snape took extra pleasure in making derrogatory comments about vampires.

"Does anyone know what would happen if bitten by a vampire" Snape said.

No one raised their hand.

"Come now I'm sure someone must know"

Again no one made a move to raise their hand.

"How disappointing, anyhow it would be wise to take notes since their will be an essay due. If your bitten by a vampire two things may happen if they drink every last drop of your blood you will die. But if the vampire leaves at least one drop of blood in your body you will change into a vampire."

"What does the life of a vampire consist of" Hermione asked. Asking this earned her an elbow in the ribs from Ron.

"The life of a vampire is a life of loneliness. Vampires are immortal they age much more slowly. They usually aren't very well accepted in society."

"No wonder their not accepted, their all freaks." Pansy said.

That was the last straw she could handle listening to the crap Professor Snape was saying but not from this girl.

"Some of us would rather be a freak than look like a pug like you" Carmilla snapped.

"Its not our fault your what you are" Pansy sneered.

"I never said it was your fault for me being what I am. But before you start shooting your mouth off you better have your facts straight yes I'm a vampire. But I'm also a witch so that makes me twice as strong as you, so your best bet would be to just leave me alone." Carmilla said through gritted teeth. The entire class was taken back by her outburst.

"Five points from Gryffindor" Snape barked.

"But she made a rude comment"

"Another five points from gryffindor, keep talking and I'll keep taking points away" Snape sneered.

Carmilla kept her mouth shut through the rest of the class. Even when he made comments about vampires being one of the lowest creatures on earth. Then he assigned them a potion to make during class that if you drink it, and a vampire tries to drink your blood it will poison them and eventually kill them.

What a lovely experience this is going to be making a potion that could kill me Carmilla thought.

"Your going to work in pairs, Ms. Parkinson you'll be paired with Mr.Goyle, Mr. Potter with Mr.Finnigan, Ms.Granger with Mr. Weasley, and Mr.Malfoy with Ms.Hannigan.

Great I'm paired up with the guy that feels the need to stare at me continuosly through the day.

"Gather your materials and join your partners you'll have until the end of class to finish the potion." Snape said.

"I'll feel so bad for you Drakie-poo, you have to be paired up with that freak with the attitude. Don't worry the class will be over in no time just think of me to make you feel better." Pansy cooed.

"If I thought about you it will make me either pass out or puke up my breakfast." Draco said disgustedly.

Draco made his way to sit at the table that Carmilla sat at and stood next to her."For us to get high marks on this potion it would be best if we at least tried to act civil to each other until the end of class."Carmilla said.

"I have no problem acting civil until the end of the class, but you were the one who perceived me as being how did you put it quite cocky." Draco said with a smirk.

"Well you were staring at me throughout breakfast.It was quite rude I have this thing with people staring at me" Carmilla said.

"Well there was no need to snap at me for staring, I wasn't staring at you because your a half blood, I was staring at you because I like your eyes their awesomely unique."

"Yeah my eyes are so awesome, just as awesome as my fangs" Carmilla said sarcastically. Why is this guy talking about my eyes one might actually think he was flirting with me. But that was just out of the question why would anyone flirt with me I was the school freak.

Once they chopped all the ingredients they had to be put in the cauldron and stirred 75 times and then two drops of a vampire's blood has to be added quickly after the stirring.

"Oh crap"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Snape didn't give us any vampire blood to mix with our potion. He wants me to mess up on this potion, that's why he forgot to give us the blood. It won't matter to you he'll take it all out on me. Well I got news for him he doesn't want to give me any blood, I'll use my own."

"What!?" Draco hissed.

"Just stand in front of me so no one can really see what I'm doing" Carmilla said. As Draco did this she rolled up her sleeve sunk her fangs into her forearm, she held her arm over the cauldron and let two drops drip into it. Draco stood there stunned for a minute then snapped out of his shockened stupor. He didn't say much the rest of the class. They finished the potion bottled it wrote both their names on it and left it on Snape's desk.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked.

"Because I wasn't going to let Snape think he got the better of me, he wanted us to mess the potion up, which we would have if not for the vampire's blood. That's the whole key to the potion, without it the potion is useless. Their wouldn't have been any repercussions for you because your in slytherin, I would have gotten all the crap. That's why I did it" Carmilla said.

"Oh"

"Since the class is almost over you don't have to be civil to me" Carmilla said.

"Why wouldn't I be at least civil?"

"Trust me if your little friend Pansy saw you being to civil to me she wouldn't be too happy. Like for instance right now she's shooting daggers at me."

"That pug you have nothing to worry about she thinks I'm in love with her because she's in love with me."

"Still I don't think it would be wise for me to talk to you because one thing I've learned about purebloods is that their all about one self. They only do what's best for themselves, from what I've seen they don't care about anybody but themselves." Carmilla said.

"You keep talking about purebloods a lot, you seem to think you know so much about us. How is that?" Draco said.

"That's for me to know and you to not know" Carmilla said.

"Oh I'll know because you'll tell me someday not today but someday" Draco said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 5

a/n- to hells bitch thank you for the constructive criticism, some people might get offended but its better to see what you can do to make writing your story better. Granted I'm not perfect but I try, me and grammar sometimes don't do so well but I'll try to do better. What is it that they say you learn from your mistakes.

Carmilla's first day of potions went well, she really took a liking to transfiguration. It came so easily to Carmilla to be able to transfigure objects into something else then back again. Little did Professor McGonagall know that why it came so easy to Carmilla was because her mother had taught her some stuff before sending her to Hogwarts and no one knew that Carmilla was an animagus. Not even her mother sure she'd tell her mom someday that she took what her mother taught her and put it to good use. Being an animagus could come in handy at school when she needed to use it. This girl had many abilities from both of her bloodlines. She just wished she didn't have to be so different, curse her parents.

After she had done all her homeworkshe was trying to ignore Harry and Ron while they were moaning about all the homework Snape had given them.

"If you stopped whining about the homework, your homework would already be done. All the time you've spent whining you could've spent getting your homework done." Carmilla said.

"Thanks for the support, I think sharing a dormitory with Hermione is having a bad effect on you" Ron said.

"No problem anytime, now if you excuse me I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Your not going to help us with homework." Ron said.

"You'll just have to try and do it on your own." Carmilla said as she made her way through the potrait hole.

Ca rmilla decided to take a walk around the grounds before curfew. To make things a little more interesting she decided to transfigure herself just in case she was out past curfew. Sometimes she thought about making the transformation permanent. Life as a siamese cat was so much easier. In the wizarding world no one thought it was odd to see a cat with red eyes.

As she wandered around she noticed a group of slytherins talking, then their were only two left. She decided to be nosey and go listen to their conversation. When she got closer she recognized that one of them was Draco, the other boy Carmilla didn't recognize. Once she got closer she could easily hear what they were saying.

"So what do you think about that new girl, you know the one that's half vampire. She's pretty hot even if she is in gryffindor." Blaise said.

"Blaise you really are a big bag of hormones you know that right" Draco said.

"Oh please when you were partners I've never seen anybody stare somebody down. Pansy was pissed at you after that Potions' class."Blaise said.

"First off Pansy needs to get a life because she's wasting her time ifshe thinks I'm going to be falling for her anytime soon,and I have to admit that girl is hot I think her eyes are beautiful because their so different." Draco said.

"Why don't you make a move, you know see if she's any good,if you get my drift" Blaise said with a grin.

"First off as appealing as that sounds, she's already made friends with Potter and Weasley. Plus not to mention she shares a room with Granger" Draco said.

"So its worth a shot"

"Not to me its nottheir are plenty of girls in the school whose pants I could get into a lot easier" Draco said.

"Fine then have it your way, I think I'm going to bed its been a rather long day" Blaise said.

"Yeah I'll catch up with you in a bit" Draco said.

Once Draco was alone he heard a rusting in the bushes when he turned around he saw a siamese cat make her way towards him. She purred and looked up at him. What a peculiar looking cat, she had red eyes.

"Hmm you must be a cat like Filch's because Mrs. Norris is the only other cat I've seen with red eyes" Draco said as he picked up the cat and began to pet her.

"Looks like its just me and you cat.I'm pretty sure you don't belong to anybody because you don't have any tags. So I guess I'll keep you around, probably should give you a name. How about Red since you have red eyes?" Draco said. The cat purred and licked Draco's hand.

"At least I have someone to talk to that can't give me a sarcastic answer or bad advice" Draco said. The cat purred affectionately and licked him.

"What do you do when the one person you want in the world, you know you probably don't have a chance with." Draco said sadly.

"It sucks that I can't even get close to that girl, all I want to do is get to know her. Why did she have to make friends with Potter and Weasley. I can almost bet she hates me already because of what they've told her, which I wouldn't blame her I've done some pretty messed up things in the past. But its totally not all my fault if you had a father like I did, you'd act exactly like I did. It's all an act you know have to make the Malfoy name look good. In other words act like a total dickhead so that everyone hates you."

Draco made his way back to his dormitory taking the cat with him, little did he know that he was closer to the one person he wanted to be. Even though he didn't have a total clue who that mysterious cat was.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.:0)


	7. Chapter 6

a/n- Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it.

After Draco had finally fallen asleep the siamese cat snuck out of his dormitory and the slytherin common room. She quickly made her way to the potrait of the fat lady, once in front of it she changed back into her human form and said the password. What a night this has been all she wanted to do was go for a simple walk. Even though a walk can be so simple only for Carmilla would it be difficult. Instead of being nosey if she would have just minded her own business, her mind wouldn't be in a whirlwind at this moment.

Somehow she had inadvertently become Draco's new pet he had said some pretty private things to her when she was in her animal form. Now she felt bad because she knew all this stuff about him and he had no clue. Plus what made her feel worse was some of the stuff he had to go through growing up as a child. The things he had to witness, the things she heard him mumble in his sleep right before she left the room. It was almost like they had a past that was the same. A past filled with a twisted, power hungry, ego maniac for a father.

Right now all she wanted to do was sleep, she would think about everything she had heard tomorrow. Instead of sleeping peacefully her dreams were full of painful memories that she wished she could make vanish. When she woke up Hermione was already awake and almost finished getting ready.

"You'd better hurry or you'll miss breakfast, Harry and Ron were wondering about you they said that you went for a walk yesterday but you didn't return.They waited up but ended up going to bed because it got so late." Hermione said.

"Oh great, I guess I better hurry up and go deal with the worry warts. I'll just have to tell them I lost track of time." Carmilla lied.

"Well you'd better tell them that because I had to hear about it all this morning." Hermione said.

"Yeah well they don't need to worry about me I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, I'll see you down at breakfast" Hermione said.

Carmilla quickly dressed and did her hair, she grabbed her school bag and stuffed all her books in. She took one quick look in the mirror and headed out of the dormitories and made her way to the great hall. When she entered the great hall it was semi full. She took a seat facing Harry and Ron, and by the looks on their face they didn't look too happy.

"Hey guys" Carmilla said.

"Don't give us that hey guys crap" Ron said.

"What?" Carmilla asked.

"Where were you last night we waited up for you to come back from your walk. It was way past curfew when we went up to bed and you still weren't back yet. Your lucky we didn't take Harry's invisibility cloak and go out looking for you." Ron said.

"There's no need for you to get all uptight I just lost track of the time that's all. Trust me you don't have to worry about me, but it was very sweet of the both of you to stay up and wait to make sure that I got back safe." Carmilla said

"Next time bring a watch you had us a little worried we thought you got lost or maybe Filch caught you because it was past curfew." Harry said.

"Next time I promise to bring my watch does that make you feel better"

"Yes much better" Ron said.

"So where did you walk to?" Harry said.

"No where in particular just around" Carmilla lied.

I'm having to tell a lot of lies not good since it's only my second day at school. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron muttering something.

"What did you say?" Carmilla asked.

"I said why is Malfoy coming towards us"Ron said.

'Oh fuck why is he coming towards us' Carmilla thought as she turned around and watched the slytherin prince make his way toward the gryffindor table.

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry asked.

"Don't get all defensive I only came over here to ask if anyone has seen my cat." Draco said.

"Keeping an eye on your pet is not our problem, besides since when did you get a cat?" Ron asked

"I found her last night when I was out for a walk, she was gone this morning when I woke up. I'd figured I'd ask around if anyone has seen her. Since you all are such goody goods I'd figured if you had you would tell me. But no matter I'll just have to keep looking around." Draco said as he walked back to his own table.

"Well that was certainly strange" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Harry said.

Little did Hermione, Harry, and Ron know that Carmilla knew everything about the cat that Draco was looking for. How did she get herself into this mess, when she left him she figured he would just forget about the cat. But now he was looking for her around the entire school. How in the hell would she manage this, go to all her lessons, finish all her homework. Then play pet cat to Draco until he went to sleep so she could go back to her room. This wasn't how she expected her year to go.

Once they were finished with their breakfast, they made their way to the dungeons for Potions. Carmilla was dreading this more than anything. She just wasn't in the mood for rude comments from a Professor and that girl Pansy. If she could get out of taking this classs she would but unfortunately she had no choice. Just as she sat down and took out her books, Professor Snape entered the classroom.

"Everyone turn to page three hundred and thirty three in your textbooks, read the entire chapter then answer the questions at the end of the chapter. Except for Mr.Malfoy and Ms. Hannigan, would the two of you please follow me into my office." Snape said.

Snape was already in his office when Carmilla and Draco made their way to his office.

"Do you know what this is about?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea, the only thing I can think of is the potion we made yesterday" Carmilla said.

Once they were both in the classroom the door shut behind them, they both looked at each other and gulped. Neither of them wanted to endure Snape's wrath.

"The two of you were probably wondering why I asked you into my office instead of doing the assignment."

They both nodded their heads at the same time.

"I have a few questions to ask about the potion you made yesterday, how is it that your potion came out perfectly. When I didn't give the class actual vampire's blood, I knew that if I had the class make some, their would have been a few students who would sneak a few drops to test it out. But the potion that you made came out perfect." Snape asked.

Carmilla gulped and was about to take the blame for the whole thing. When something happened that surprised even her.

"It's all my fault Professor, yesterday you didn't give us any blood to put in our potion. So I asked Carmilla to use two drops of her own blood. So that the potion wouldn't be a disaster. I take full responsibility I should have just asked for vampire blood." Draco said.

"Well that answers the question as to how your potion was the only one that came out right. Since you took it upon yourselves to get the vampire's blood instead of asking me, I'll have to give each of you a week's worth of detention and ten points from each of your houses'. You may return to your seats and use the rest of the class time to finish the assignment." Snape said.

They both returned to their seats with their heads down. How was she going to get through a weeks' worth of detentions especially since she had them with Draco. Why did life have to be so damn complicated. Across the room Draco was thinking the same thing except he liked having the detentions with a certain half blood.

Reviews are greatly appreciated..:0))


	8. Chapter 7

A/n-Can't remember ifI said this already but don't own Harry Potter or any other characters, hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

A week worth of detentions this was not going to be an easy week, now I have to do all my homework go to detention and then play pet. How did my life get so complicated, and I have to make appearances to Harry and Ron so that they won't get suspicious. All I wanted to do was learn magic I think I was better off if I had just stayed with my mom.

Once lessons were finished everyone went to dinner. Now she had to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione that she had a week of detention and why she had detention.

"Hey guys" she said as she sat down to eat.

"Hey after dinner do you want to play some chess with me, Harry doesn't want to play he's sick of losing to me" Ron said.

"I'd love to but I have to finish all my homework then I have to go to detention." Carmilla said.

"Geez that has to be a new record I don't think anyone has ever gotten a detention on the second day of school." Ron said.

"Thanks that makes me feel loads better" Carmilla said sarcastically.

"Sorry who do you have detention with?" Harry asked.

"Snape" Carmilla grumbled.

"Well that explains it, he lives to give students detentions for absolutely any reason at all every day of the week." Harry said.

"Yeah well I have a week of detentions with him" Carmilla said

"What'd you do to get a weeks worth of detentions" Ron asked.

"Remember that potion we made yesterday, well he didn't give me and Malfoy any blood so I just used my own. He told me and Malfoy earlier in class that he didn't give any of us actual vampire blood so the potion wouldn't come out totally right. Well mine did because I actually used the blood. So he got mad at me and Malfoy and gave us both a weeks worth of detention and took ten points from each of our houses'." Carmilla said.

"Well that just makes the detention even more worse, you have to see Malfoy every night this weekas wellas Snape" Ron said.

"I know tell me about it I have no luck with anything, I better get going and do my homework so that I don't have to worry about doing it when I get out of detention. Lord only knows what Snape will have me do for punishment." Carmilla said.

"Knowing him something tedious" Harry said.

"Yeah probably, see you guys later if not than see you guys tomorrow" Carmilla said as she made her way out of the Great Hall.

She went back to her common room and proceeded to do her homework, when she was interrupted by an owl pecking at the window of the common room.

'Wonder who sent me an owl?' she wondered. When she opened it up her curiousity was answered when she recognized her mother's handwriting.

_Carmilla,_

_I have just recently found out from one of my sources that your father is looking for you, and if I know him he won't give up until he finds you. I have already informed the headmaster of this and says that it is in the best interest of all parties involved if you didn't leave the castle under any circumstances unless your accompanied by a teacher. Once your father figures out where you are he won't stop at nothing to get you, so for once in your life please listen to me and do as your told. I don't want anything bad to happen to you._

_Love, _

_Your mother_

Great now on top of everything else I have to worry about with school, I have to worry about my father. This just isn't fair why can't I have a normal academic life. In the midst of her little crisis she managed to finish all her homework with a little bit of time to spare. She just sat and relaxed for a few minutes before she had to start making her way to the dungeons. She thought about everything that had gone on in the last two days, the whole detention and being a pet cat thing. She thought she could just blow off Draco but unfortunately he kept on looking around for her.

She gathered all her school things and put them in her bag and ran to her room to put her bag down. Then she left the common room and headed toward the dungeons for her detention. With every step she took a big knot formed in her stomach. By the time she made it to Snape's classroom her stomach was nothing but knots. When she got to the classroom Draco was already there but there was no sign of Snape. She just took her seat and mentally prepared herself for whatever Snape had in store for them.

She sat down in her seat, once she did that Snape walked into the room. "Today for your detention your to clean this room from top to bottom without using magic" Carmilla and Draco's eyes got wide they would be here all night cleaning if they couldn't use magic. Now Carmilla was really glad that she finished all her homework earlier.

"I have a meeting to go to all the cleaning supplies are in the cabinet over there and don't try anything cute because there's a charm on the room that if it senses magic being used it will notify me immediately. Now if I were you I would get to work you have quite a bit of cleaning to do" Snape sneered.

"This is crap how in the hell do I get myself into these things" Carmilla mumbled as she grabbed a bottle of window washer and a rag from the cabinet.

"Well you could look on the bright side it could be worse" Draco said.

"How could it get any worse?" Carmilla asked.

"We could've had to clean the tropy room by hand" Draco said with a smile.

"What's so bad about the tropy room?"

"Have you ever seen it after Peeves has done some damage, that is the worst place to have to clean without magic" Draco said.

"Then I guess this isn't so bad at least I have someone to talk to" Carmilla said.

The rest of the detention was spent quietly cleaning the classroom once they were done it was spotless you could practically eat off the floor.

"Can we just leave once we're done?" Carmilla asked.

"No we have to wait for Snape to come and dismiss us" Draco said.

"Oh how long do you think we'll have to wait for him"

"I don't know but I wish he would hurry up, I still have to look for my cat" Draco said.

At the sound of the cat Carmilla felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She felt bad for Draco he said some pretty private things about himself to her. Maybe she should tell him but then again if she told him she'd be revealing her secret to him and she didn't know if she could trust him with that. If he let it slip that she could change into an animal she would be in a lot of trouble not just at school but with her mom. But by the look on Draco's face she couldn't lead him on like that.

"You really like that cat huh?" Carmilla asked.

"You could say that, why do you ask"

"Umm I really need to tell you something but I don't know how you'll take it. It's about your cat." Carmilla said.

"Do you know where my cat is?" Draco asked

"Sort of she's standing right here" Carmilla said.

"What are you talking about there's no cat here, it's just me and you"

"Well I technically can't show you right now because that would be using magic and we would get in trouble" Carmilla said.

"You mean to tell me that your the cat"

"Yeah I'm an animagus but you can't tell anyone, no one knows that I'm one. If you say anything you'll get me into a shit load of trouble." Carmilla said.

"The night that you found me I was just out taking a walk, I changed so that in case I was out past curfew I wouldn't get in trouble. I kind of got more than I bargained for that night" Carmilla said nervously.

"I'm sure you did, I'm sure you and your little Gryffindor buddies had a good laugh at my expense" Draco said coldly.

"What you talking about are you that thick or did you not hear me, no one knows I'm an animagus so how would I tell anyone anything without exposing myself. Oh yes I just ran to tell all my friends, by the way want to hear all of Draco's secrets that I heard while I was in animal form. I'm sure that would go over extremely well." Carmilla said vehemently.

"So now you know my secrets,but now I know yours so we're even" Draco said slyly.

"Secrets if you call having a mean father a big secret then fine, or having a crush on a girl. You have no idea what secrets really are" Carmilla said.

"Then why don't you tell me, remember how I said you would tell me some things someday well that day is today. What do you have against purebloods and how do you know so much about us?" Draco asked.

"Are you kidding me that's private"

"You heard things that were private about me so why can't you tell me" Draco replied.

Carmilla thought back to the night where Draco told her when she was in her animal form of the horrors he had witnessed. The sounds of him in his sleep filled her head.

"Fine but I don't want to explain it here meet me in the library tomorrow right after lessons and way before detention. I'll explain everything about me and my past." Carmilla said quietly.

"Tomorrow in the library it is then" Draco replied.

With that last comment Snape appeared in the classroom and dismissed them from detention. They left the room going there seperate ways back to their dormitories.

a/n: reviews are greatly appreciated it's what makes my day...:0)


	9. Chapter 8

a/n- You know the drill, I no own you no sue. Ok thank you....

Once she was safely in her bed she began to process what just happened, now she was going to have to explain everything to Draco and that scared her. It was her business but she did know things about him so it's only fair that she tell him some things. But could he handle the things that she would tell him, she would find out tomorrow. She slowly fell asleep into a world of dreams that haunted her.

The next morning she didn't want to wake up or go to lessons but again there was no choice in the matter. She lazily got up and made her way to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She left the bathroom and went back to her room to get dressed, once she got dressed she went down to the common room. When she got downstairs Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for her.

"It's about time we thought we were going to have to send Hermione up to get you, if you didn't wake up soon." Harry said.

"I really didn't feel like getting up at all, Snape made us clean his classroom top to bottom without magic. It took so long and then once we were finished we had to wait for Snape to come and dismiss us." Carmilla said tiredly.

"Today should be a fun day for you, hopefully you'll be able to stay awake." Ron said.

"Please I'll be lucky if I can keep my eyes open, the only thing I'll be seeing is the insides of my eyelids. If I start to dose someone feel free to wake me up I have a feeling I'll be dosing a lot today" Carmilla said with a yawn.

"Well we better get going if we want to eat breakfast" Hermione said

"Hopefully I won't fall asleep in my eggs I'm that tired I actually might"

They all went down to the great hall to eat, when they got there Carmilla noticed a certain slytherin that looked just as tired as her. When she walked in her gaze was met by Draco's and smiled not a cocky smile but a nice smile. Lucky no one noticed the smile that was exchanged between them, she sat down at the gryffindor table. Breakfast suddenly appeared in front of them and they began to eat, she ate a little bit of eggs and toast then lost her appetite once she realized that her first class was potions. After she was done eating everyone was talking around her, she laid her head down on the table to take a quick nap before class. She didn't even realize she was in such a deep sleep until Harry was shaking her awake .

"Come on it's time for Potions class you kind of have to wake up for this. I know that Snape wouldn't like it if one of his students were to fall asleep mid-lesson." Harry said.

"This sucks really bad plus I have detention again so you know I'm not getting any sleep again tonight, lord only knows what Snape has in store for me" Carmilla said while stifling a yawn.

They all made their way down to the dungeons, when they arrived at Snape's classroom they all quickly took their seats. Snape finally sauntered in and addressed the class.

"Everyone please turn to page three hundred and forty nine for today's lesson we will be making veriserum its a truth potion, If one drinks it they will tell the truth about everything that is asked of them. Now everyone gather your ingredients well I pair you off." Snape said. Everyone groaned that meant he would pair you up with someone that you necessarily didn't like. Which meant that the their was a lot of arguing going on all around the classroom. What was to be expected when you mixed slytherins and gryffindors.

"Let's see Potter you'll work with Malfoy, Weasley with Bulstrode, Granger with Goyle, Brown with Crabbe and last but not least Hannigan with Parkinson." Once everyone heard who they working with the room was filled with groans and curses under breath. Everyone begrudgingly made their ways to their partners. Now Carmilla was totally awake, the realization hit her she was going to have to work with Parkinson all period. Not only that but she was going to have to be insulted the entire time. This can't get any worse, usually with Carmilla though when things can't get any worse they usually will though.

"I hope you don't think that I'm going to come and sit over there you filthy little half blood, you'll have to come to me." Parkinson sneered. This was going to be a long class as she made her way over to Parkinsons' table. "I hope you plan on getting the ingredients because I'm not, I don't do manuel labor"

"Funny it looks like you could use a little manual labor to get some exercise" Carmilla mumbled as she got up and went to get the ingredients.

All she wanted to do was get through this class without flipping out on Parkinson and getting more detentions from Snape but somehow that seemed like a hard thing to do right now. When she went up to the table Draco seemed like he was taking more time than needed to get his ingredients.

"Are we still going to talk after lessons in the library" Draco asked quietly so that no one would hear him.

"Yeah right after the last lesson meet me in the back of the library." Carmilla whispered

With her answer he left and went back to his table with Harry. Carmilla went back to her table and started to prepare the ingredients since it looked like Pansy wasn't going to do much all period. As long as she didn't talk Carmilla didn't have any problem doing the entire potion herself as long as she didn't have to put up with Pansy's mouth.

"Try to not mess this potion up like you did the last one" Pansy sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's why you got in trouble and you took my poor Draco with you" Pansy said. The thoughts that were running through Carmilla's mind were screw the whole mess of detentions she was going to get from Snape she had to put this girl in her place no matter what it cost.

"For your information you are misinformed you little obnoxious over bearing pain in the ass, I got detention because I made the potion perfectly, None of us were supposed to, he didn't give us any real vampire blood. If you were smart enough you would have realized that. But I guessyour to thick in the head to know that,now why don't you pull yourself out of Draco's ass since he doesn't want anything to do with you and then maybe you would get a little bit smarter." By now everyone in the class was staring at them.

"Detention, Miss Hannigan" Snape bellowed from his desk.

"But..." Carmilla stuttered.

"Not another word, if you haven't noticed your mouth gets you into a lot of trouble" Snape leered.

"But professor" said a voice. Everyone turned to who spoke and their were quite a few shocked looks on their face. It was Draco.

"Technically she didn't do anything wrong she didn't yell or swear, she just corrected Miss Parkinson" Draco said with a smirk.

"Well Mr. Malfoy since you want to be so technical you can join her with another detention."

After the little spectacle in potions' class not one person uttered another word throughtout the rest of the class. Everyone finished their potion while stealing glances from Carmilla to Draco giving them curious looks as to why Draco spoke up to defend her. Well most of the class, Pansy just shot daggers at the back of Draco's head and gave dirty looks to Carmilla.

Once the class was over everyone bottled their potion in a flask and left it on Snape's desk. Once out of Snape's class Carmilla couldn't hold it in anymore." I'm going to spend the rest of my afterschool life in detention, I don't understand what he has against me." Carmilla whined.

"Don't feel bad he picks on all gryffindors, you more than anyone. It's like he has it in for you" Ron said.

"Thank you Ron I'm glad to see your keen sense of perception is working properly" Carmilla said sarcastically.

"No need to be nasty" Harry said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just so frustrating it's the only class that I just can't keep my mouth shut. If someone is going to say something to me I'm going to say something back. I'm not going to just sit there and take it. At the rate I'm going I'll be in detention until I graduate." Carmilla said.

"You just have to learn to control your temper and ignore everything so that you won't get yourself into trouble believe me, we all learned that a long time ago" Harry said.

"What got me was Malfoy I almost hit the floor when he said something and it wasn't even to instigate, he actually defended you" Ron said skeptically.

"Didn't do him much good he got another detention with Snape" Carmilla said nonchalantly.

"Yeah but you have to admit it was odd for him to say something when Snape started with you. It's not like Malfoy to be nice at least not by choice." Harry said suspiciously.

"He has to be up to something, Malfoy has never been nice not through the entire time we've been in school together" Hermione said.

"You never know people can change, did you ever think of that" Carmilla said.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. "Its true people can change but Malfoy is not one of those people" Harry said carefully.

"That's not very fair, how can you judge him from past experiences you can't hold a grudge. I've learned at least that once you start holding grudges you just become bitter and miserable. Then no one will want to be around you" Carmilla said sadly.

"I suppose your right but its still Malfoy we're talking to about he will never change he thinks he's better than everyone else just because he's from a pureblooded wizarding family." Harry said.

"But Ron aren't you a pureblood?" Carmilla asked.

"Yeah but I wasn't brought up with Lucius Malfoy as my father" Ron said.

"Malfoy's father has to be the worst parent everyone knows he's a death eater for Voldemort" Hermione said

"I've heard of Voldemort he's seems like one of the evilest people right now" Carmilla said.

"One of the evilest, he's the evilest person right now" Harry said.

"I can think of a few people who are right there in the most evilest department." Carmilla said.

That last comment made Harry, Ron,and Hermione puzzled they all wondered who could be as evil as Voldemort or even worse, someone that's more evil than Voldemort. So many questions ran throuh their minds, there was so much that they didn't know about this girl. She never once spoke about her father and hardly ever said anything about her mother. She never divulged any information about herself she kept everything to herself like she was afraid. Everyone figured that over time she would open up and talk, they all hoped.

Reviews are appreciated and plus they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...:0)


	10. Chapter 9

a/n-Don't own anything, only the plot..

The rest of the day went by rather quickly Carmilla managed to stay awake long enough to learn something in each lesson. Somehow she wished she could find time to take a nap after class but she knew that was impossible she had to talk to Draco and who knows how long that will take. Then she had detention with Snape. She was never going to be able to get any sleep her eyes burned like hell. She left Harry and Ron they went to go practice Quidditch and Hermione went back to the common room to do homework. Carmilla went to the library and found a table way in the back that was hidden so that no one would see her. She figured while she waited she could at least start her homework. She had her assignment for Charms completed when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Your a bit late I had enough time to do one of my assignments" Carmilla joked.

"Pansy was being a pain she wouldn't let me go, she kept on trying to follow me. I finally had to tell her off so that she would leave me alone. I don't really know why she has this infatuation for me"

"Who knows maybe she's smitten by your platinum blond hair and blue eyes" Carmilla said sarcastically. Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How the hell should I know why that pug loves you, I don't have time for that stuff and it's really none ofmy business" Carmilla said.

"You really are a cocky one did you inherit that from your mother or your father."

"Most likely my father, I didn't spend too much time with my mom until just recently."

"How recent and why?"

"My father raised me up until now, then I went back to my mom a couple of weeks ago." Carmilla said.

"That's odd"

"To understand you have to know the full story I hope your ready for this it's pretty messed up" Carmilla said.

"I think I can handle it"

"I'm what you would call a bastard child so to speak, I wasn't supposed to happen to say the least. My father met my mother and well you know things happened, he left then she found out she was pregnant with me. So she was stuck she couldn't kill an innocent life it wasn't my fault I didn't ask to be conceived. One night well she slept my father came and stole me from her he didn't know she had gotten pregnant, he didn't find out until after she had given birth. He didn't want me growing up in the wizarding world he wanted me to grow up in the vampire world. My father wasn't exactly the nicest man he is very prejudice he believes that people of certain kinds should stick to their own kind and he despises wizards. Which is why I don't understand the whole thing with my mother but I digress. The reason why I can tell a pureblood a mile away is because he taught me, he said look for the one who thinks that there better than the rest and you have yourself a pureblood. The funny thing is there the ones that beg the most for mercy, they lose all their dignity and self respect when faced with death."

"What exactly did your father do?" Draco asked.

"Horrible things some things that I don't dare to say because it would bring back painful memories. I was raised to think that wizards and witches should be wiped off the face of the planet. Which didn't sit well with me because I was half witch. I got punished a lot for my mouth you'd think I would have learned by now to keep my mouth shut but old habits die hard. He killed wizards, witches, muggles and sometimes even my own kind any one that crossed him were exterminated. He believes that vampires are superior to all because we don't die as easily, we live forever and we don't age. My father was becoming quite psychotic, then my mom stepped into the picture and took me into hiding. Then she sent me to Hogwarts for two reasons for me to learn about magic and to be safe from him."

"Your father sounds pretty bad how come I've never heard of him" Draco said.

"I'm sure if you whip out any history book you can find something about him. He's Vikram, he's one of the seven spirits. When I was with him he assumed that if something happened I could take his place in the seven spirits. Once I told him that I could never be like him and I didn't want to become a murderer he wasn't too happy with me."

Draco's eyes got wide "That's your father, my father has talked about him a few times. He says that somebody should stake the bastard through the heart."

"Believe me I've already thought of that, you have no idea how powerful he is and how much strength he has. I'm too much like my father, sometimes its a good thing and in others its a bad thing. Like here everyone looks at me as a freak but they won't dare say it to my face because their scared of what I am. Everyone knows how strong vampires are, let alone if they knew I was the daughter of Vikram. If they knew who my dad was they would be petrified and all the students' parents would want me kicked out of school. All I wanted was to have a nice normal life but even that I don't get to have, no one will want to be with me, can you imagine if I had children what they would come out as. It kind of makes me sad that I don't have any choices in life, I don't get to choose who I want to date because no one will want to date me. Then if I found someone to date or even possibly marry my children would be abominations. Basically I'm cursed because of what I am, I honestly think being a half blood is far worse than being a muggleborn witch."

"I can see this kind of upsets you by talking about this so if you don't want to say anymore you don't have to. I think you've said enough to satisfy my curiousity" Draco said softly.

"You have to swear to me right now not to say a thing no one knows about my father except Dumbledore, if anyone finds out it'll be hell to pay"

"Don't worry I won't say anything" Draco said.

"Now I think that's enough serious talk for one day why in the hell did you get on Snape's bad side in Potions today. I had everyone asking me why you defended me. I was like I have no idea what your talking about" Carmilla said.

"I had to say something and in turn I got another detention. I figured why should you have to spend the detention alone, what's that muggle saying misery loves company." Draco said lightly.

"Yeah well the way things are going I'm probably going to spend the rest of my after school life in detention with Snape. I can handle the crap from him but once Pansy opens her mouth that's it for me" Carmilla stated.

"She usually has that effect on people"

"I should be going now because I have homework to finish because after detention I'm not going to be up to doingany homework at all."

"Tell me about it I had a hard time staying awake today, by the end of the week I'll probably be sleep walking through my lessons" Draco joked.

"You and me both" Carmilla replied.

"Aren't you going to leave to, we do have detention together tonight"

"It would be best if we left seperately you know how people talk. If anyone found out we were friends, things would get rather unpleasant for the both of us" Draco said.

"Friends?"

"Yes that's what I said, we just can't tell anyone because our houses are supposed to be bitter enemies. Plus me and you are more alike than most."

With that they both departed from the library one before the other so that suspicions would arise. One made their way to the Gryffindor common room and the other to the Slytherin common room but both minds were pondering the same thing could they really be friends?

a/n- reviews are nice and I like them.. I want at least three reviews before I post the next chapter... :0)


	11. Chapter 10

a/n- I don't own anything except the plot.

Once she made her way back to the common room she collapsed in a chair, her mind and body were both exhausted. Her body was screaming at her to get some sleep and her mind was spinning from the conversation that she just had. She had never opened herself up to someone like that. Hopefully he would keep his mouth shut she had did what he asked she told him things that were personal about herself just like he had to her. Now they were even neither one of them would tell what they knew.

'Suppose I should start my homework, don't want to give Snape an excuse to give me another detention. Once she spread out all her assignments, she figured to start with her potions homework since that took the longest. When she started to read her eyes were so tired that the words were blurred. She rubbed her eyes a few times and proceeded to do her homework, once she was done with potions she breezed through charms and transfiguration. By the time she was done she had twenty minutes to get to detention. She gathered all her books and put them away in her room, when she came back to the common room Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just entered the room.

"Hey"

"Hey" replied Harry.

"What have you guys been up to?" Carmilla asked as she plopped down on the nearest couch.

"We actually just came from the library, and did our homework" Harry said

"Hermione made us we wanted to relax but know the human bookworm couldn't see us relax for one minute" Ron said sarcastically.

"Honestly Ron if I didn't constantly remind you, you would be begging to copy mine because you waited until the last minute to do it. How are you going to learn anything if I allow you to copy my work instead of doing your own" Hermione huffed. Carmilla raised her eyebrow and shot Harry a look " She's been like this since first year, Ron and I think she's gotten worse we think she's over studious.

"I see well that's my cue to exit, there's a detention in the dungeons with my name on it. I don't want to be late or knowing my luck I'll get another" Carmilla said as she quickly ran out of the room. She always seemed to make friends with the strange ones, she kept on hearing around school that Harry was the boy who lived and Hermione was really a bookworm. She'd have to ask Harry about the whole boy who lived thing since she had no clue. Soon her mind wandered from school to the letter her mother had sent her, with classes and detention she completely spaced it out. How silly of her how could she let herself forget that her lunatic for a father was looking for her. Why she had no idea you would think he would be happy that she was gone, one less thing he had to worry about. As far back as she could remember she always felt like he knew something about her something that made him keep her no matter how much of a nuisance she was to him. He always held back his temper she wished she knew why, hopefully someday she would know. Little did she know there was an owl with all her answers waiting in her room for her. She had no idea the events that were about to take place in her life. As she was daydreaming she walked directly into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, how clumsy of me." Carmilla apologized.

"It's no problem it looks like your mind was elsewhere" Draco said sidiously.

"Oh its you, yeah I was just wondering what Snape's going to have us do tonight. Knowing him probably disemboweling something." Carmilla said as she shuddered at the thought of disemboweling anything.

"Yeah if he's in a pretty foul mood, we're screwed." Draco said as he walked along side her.

"Either way we're screwed I keep getting less and less sleep as the days go by."Carmilla huffed.

"Yeah me-"

"Carmilla!"

Carmilla turned around quickly to see Hermione racing for her, she looked at Malfoy then at Hermione and tried to figure out how to explain why she was walking with him and they looked like well they were having a friendly conversation.

"What, why are you running like a bat out of hell?" Carmilla asked incredulously.

"This letter came for you, its urgent this bird made a really big fuss and wouldn't just leave the letter until I told it I would give it to you right now. So I had to so that I could get piece of mind and finish my homework in silence." Hermione huffed as she stormed away.

"Looks like she'll be mad at me for a little while but I'll worry about that later, hmm looks like a letter from my mom" Carmilla muttered as she tore open the envelope. When she read the letter she wished that the world would just end right at this very minute. All the color drained out of her face well what little color she did have in her face. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked uncertainly.

Before she could answer Snape entered the classroom by the look on his face he didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"Since the both of you have detention for the next three days, there's a problem I must go away for the next week. So that means you will have to serve all three detentions tonight, so I hope your both very well rested its going to be a long night." Snape sneered. Draco and Carmilla glanced at each other with a look of horror in their eyes. This was going to be an all night detention, they would be the walking dead tomorrow.

"But professor we have lessons tomorrow if we don't get any sleep how will we ever pay attention." Draco stuttered.

"That's not my problem, the both of you were the ones that felt the need to open your mouths and be insubordinate in my class.Now you have to suffer the consequences of your actions. You have two tasks that you must accomplish before you will be dismissed, the first is you are to organize all of the ingredients in my stock. They are to be relabeled and organized alphabetically. For your second task you will cleaning the trophy room and polishing all the trophies. It seems that Peeves has been rather naughty again" Snape drawled.

Carmilla and Draco just stood there with their mouths hanging open, how could he possible get away with this. There has to be some rule that says all night detention is not allowed. At the moment though they didn't have a choice, they had to serve this detention.

"Now if you excuse me I have some homework to correct. Once you are finished please knock on the door of my personal chambers so that I may dismiss you." Snape said slyly as he left the room.

"I don't understand how he can get away with this, I mean keeping students all night for a detention. That's absolutely ludicrous tomorrow we will be fighting to stay awake or falling asleep every chance we get. How are we supposed to learn anything if we're too tired to concentrate. I have half a mind to ask McGonagall if what he's doing is breaking any rules." Carmilla said her voice full of frustration.

"You'd better not or else you will be punished even more if she says something to Snape about it. But if you want to spend the rest of your life in detention go ahead be my guest." Draco said.

"You do have a point there, so I guess I'll have to keep my mouth shut." Carmilla said with a hint of defeat in her voice.

"What was on that letter that Granger gave you, after you read it you looked like you were about to pass out." Draco questioned.

"It's none of your business, I don't want to talk about it" Carmilla said curtly.

"Now that's not very fair you know a lot of things about me why can't you just tell me what it said. It can't be that bad." Draco said calmly.

"Can't be that bad, fine then you want to be so nosey have at it. Read for yourself" she huffed as she pulled the piece of parchment out of her pocket and shoved it into his hands.

_Dear Carmilla,_

_I hope your doing good in all your lesson and your adjusting well at school. But unfortunately I wish this letter could just be a nice letter from a mother to her daughter asking about school. But you know that is not what it is about, when I wrote to you earlier I had no idea what your father was up to. But now I do this came as a shock to me when I found out, so it would probably be best if you sat down. The reason why your father stole you from me when you were born was because he found out about a prophecy that included you. That is why he kept you with him so that he could keep an eye on you. He knew that if you stood with me, I would send you to Hogwarts after your eleventh birthday. Your probably wondering what does that have to do with anything. I was able to find the actual text of the prophecy which is as follows: _

**_Quo_** **_infans quis was natus a duo validus sanugis linea voluntas cadere in amor apud quo dragon a quo domus de quo serpens. Quo coniugium de these duo voluntas significare quo obitus de quo septem animas. Quo par voluntas ferre a infans ille voluntas repraesentare quo potestas de duo admodum adversus sanguis lunea. Quo coniugium mustum esse complered ante quo luna plena deperires on quo infans' septimus natalis, aut alioqui omnis voluntas esse amissus._**

_I didn't have enough time to translate it all for you but it basically says that you are destined to marry someone in Hogwarts and bear a child. Once you are married, you and your husband will defeat the seven spirits. That's why your father didn't want me to raise you he knew that when you attended school that is when you would meet who you were destined to marry and that would mean his demise. He figured if you were with him, you would never see Hogwarts and so the prophecy could never happen.I'm sure there are plenty of books in the library to help to figure out what the prophecy says in more detail. It should tell you what house your future husband is in, it will make it somewhat easier. I know that this is a lot take in all at once, I wish that their was something that I could do. But this is your future there is no changing it so you must deal with it and move on. I know that it may sound cruel but its what you have to do, you know how your father is if he isn't stopped many people will perish._

_Love,_

_your mother _

"What does this mean?" Draco asked as he handed the letter back to Carmilla

"It basically means that I have to marry before the full moon sets on my seventeenth birthday or else all will be lost. When it usually says all will be lost probably means a lot of deaths and torture. Basically I have a lot of stress resting on my shoulders right now." Carmilla said softly.

"But what does the whole passage actually say it must tell you the house that your future husband is in." Draco asked.

"Lucky for me I learned how to translate latin, that's probably the only good thing I learned from my dad." She took the parchment from him and began slowly translating reading as she was doing so.

"It basically says the child who was born from two powerful bloodlines, which would be me. Will fall in love with the dragon from the house of the serpent. The union of these two will signify the demise of the seven spirits. The couple will bear a child that will embody the power of two very opposite bloodlines. The union must be completed before the full moon disappears on the child's seventeenth birthday, or else all will be lost." Carmilla said as she shoved the parchment back into her pocket and continued with relabeling the ingredients.

"I'm sure you know exactly what that all means, now the question is are you going to tell me"

"Oh fine if you must know basically I'm going to marry someone from your house, becasue it says the house of the serpent and what is the symbol of slytherin..."

"A serpent" Draco finished.

"I'm destined to marry a pureblood, to make the most powerful union in the wizarding and vampire world. Once I bear a child, my child will embody all the powers of a vampire and all the magic of a pureblood wizard. My child will do great things with such power, if taught correctly" Carmilla said.

"Wow that's a lot to deal with, I thought my father getting me to marry Pansy because she's from a well respected pureblood family was bad but I think your situation is worse."

"As you can see I have a little bit more stress to deal with than most teenagers in this school." Carmilla said lightly.

" So when is your seventeenth birthday?"

"May 31st" Carmilla replied

"So that means I only have eight months to find out who this guy is, fall in love with him then get him to propose marriage to me. That should be a piece of cake" Carmilla said sarcastically.

"Well if it makes you feel better I could start looking into all the guys that are in slytherin for you. See who looks like they could possibly be loveable" Draco said oddly. " That didn't sound right what just came out of my mouth did it?" he asked with a laugh.

"No it just wan't worded correctly, but it's okay you don't have to do that for me. It might look a little odd if you start asking some odd questions. I can hear you now so what do you think about vamires, don't you think their just the sexiest creatures. You may get a few strange looks from people."

"I probably would everyone in my house would probably think I went mental or something."

"Yeah now let's get back to work so that we can move onto the next task. I already finished labeling all the ingredients, all we have to do is put them in alphabetical order and we're done." Carmill said.

Then finished putting the ingredients in alphabetical order and proceeded to the trophy room. When they walked in and surveyed the damage they knew that they would be here all night.

"We better get started, I'll wash off all the black ink and you can start scraping the gum off the walls and tropy case. Why in the hell does Dumbledore let Peeves stay here if he causes so much damage." Draco asked in disgust.

"He probably figures that their will always be some students who disobey the rules, hence letting Peeves stay so that those disobedient students can clean up after Peeves." Carmilla said as a matter a factly.

"That is a good point"

Draco quickly began washing down all the walls that had ink smeared on them, while Carmilla scraped the chewing gum. As they worked time just flew by before they knew it they were finished cleaning and it was six o'clock in the morning. Snape appeared once they had finished and dismissed them.

"This is just great I have just enough time to go shower and change my clothes before breakfast. I don't even have enough time for a power nap, how am I ever going to get through this day" Carmilla whined.

"I know I feel like the walking dead, I'm so screwed when I get to McGonagall's class because there is no way I'll be able to sleep in there, she won't let me."

"I know how you feel, we just have to think positive." Carmilla said

"You have got to be joking, you must be delirious from sleep deprivation."

"I probably am pretty soon I'll start mumbling incoherently." Carmilla said with a laugh.

" Well I guess I'll see you in Potions which will be in like an hour and a half.

"Try to keep quiet so that Snape doesn't have any reason to give you a detention" Draco said.

"I'll be too tired to talk I'll be lucky if I can keep my eyes open let alone talk" Carmilla said as they parted ways to get to their common room.

"See you in class" She said as she waved goodbye to him.

"Later" he replied.

While Draco was making is way to his common room his mind wandered back to the prophecy. I wonder if she knows that my name means dragon, I'm sure if she did she would have mentioned something. So that means she must not know, so many thoughts began to race through his mind was he the one destined to be her future husband. These thoughts continued to plague his mind, little did he know that in the gryffindor girls' dormitory Carmilla pondered the same thing. She wondered did he know that he could possibly be her future husband because as far as she knew prophecies don't lie.

a/n- reviews are greatly appreciated..:0))


	12. Chapter 11

Carmilla quickly undressed, showered, and redressed in some clean clothes. She already knew that today would be the most trying day for her. She was so very tired that she could barely keep her eyes open, plus the prophecy that she had just found out about last night still plagued her mind. She wondered why did everything have to happen to her she thought that once she got away from her father her life would get better. But apparently not now she was forced to deal with the realization that she'll have to be married and have children much to early for her liking.

Carmilla wanted nothing more to have a normal life maybe even perhaps meet a nice guy, possibly someone of her own kind. Since no other guy would accept her unless he was also a vampire. Then get married and have children, but to have it forced upon her is absolutely disgusting. But unfortunately for her she had no choice in the matter she had to do what was best for the world. She knew how her father was she didn't want any more people to die because she was foolish enough to ignore a prophecy that could possibly stop him. She was just curious as to why she was destined to marry a slytherin of all houses to have a husband in. It would have been nice if it was Gryffindor, or even ravenclaw, hell she would have settled for a guy from Hufflepuff. But no it just had to be slytherin, the house that is so full of purebloods that you can smell the stuck up attitudes. She really couldn't judge them all like that well she could only vouch for one and that was Draco, at times he seems so un-slytherin. Everyone else in his house only sees me as a half blood but not him. She could never tell Ron, Harry, and Hermione about her friendship with Draco he seemingly has done some pretty nasty things to them. So it would probably be wise to keep their friendship a secret at least for now. She finally dragged herself down to the common room. She didn't see Ron, Harry, and Hermione they were probably already at breakfast. She made her way through the portrait hole and started make her way to the great hall when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going" Carmilla apologized.

"We really have to stop meeting like this" Draco joked.

"Yes we do or else people will start to talk"

"What would you say if I told you I don't give a damn if people talk" Draco said as he stepped closer to her filling the gap that was between them. He had her pinned up against the wall.

"I'd say you must want your entire house calling you half blood loving traitor" Carmilla said stepping sideways.

"You just don't seem to get it I don't care" Draco replied.

"I know you don't but I think it would be in both of our best interest if we acted like we despised each other. It would make everyone in your house happy especially Parkinson and no one in my house would get suspicious. I know Hermione is going to ask me about why we looked so friendly yesterday while we were walking to class."

"That's true besides if everyone knew we were friends it would be hard for me to help you figure out who your future husband is" Draco said as he put his arm up so that she couldn't side step him again.

"Just between the two of us I think I already know who he is" Carmilla said slyly as she ducked under his raised arm and headed for the great hall.

"Aren't you at least going to give me a hint" Draco yelled.

"I think you already know" Carmilla replied with a wink.

He partly wondered what she meant by that comment did she know that he was who she was destined to marry but why couldn't she just tell him. He was thinking about this as he walked into the great hall he noticed her looking a bit irritated as she sat at her table. Granger was probably giving her a hard time about talking to me. He would have to start acting like a prick to her so that no one would get suspicious.

When she got to the table by the look on Hermione's face she was in for a third degree inquisition.

"Well it's about time you came down we thought you died in bed, what time did you get back from detention last night." Ron asked.

"Oh about an hour ago" Carmilla said non chalantly as she looked at her watch. This made Ron choke on his sausage. "Bloody hell what kind of detention was that" Ron choked.

"That was what we call hell Ronald" Carmilla said as a matter a factly.

"Can Snape even do that isn't that breaking some kind of rule or something" Harry asked.

"Speaking of detention you and Malfoy looked really chummy yesterday when I saw you" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh that was nothing he was just asking me a question you know its not illegal to ask a question" Carmilla dismissed.

"I guess your right" Hermione replied.

"So how are you holding up you must be exhausted you haven't been able to get much sleep in the last few days." Harry questioned.

"I wish that I could lay somewhere and die that's how tired I am, but I'll survive. Now if you excuse me I think I'm going to start making my way to Potions" Carmilla said quietly.

She grabbed an apple off the table and walked out of the great hall and walked slowly to the dungeons. Potions wouldn't be so bad because she knew that Snape wouldn't be there today. She didn't have to worry about being paired up with Parkinson again she shuddered at the thought. When she got into the classroom there were a few slytherins seated they shot her dirty looks. She just ignored them and made her way to her seat. Soon after Hermione, Harry, and Ron entered the classroom then a few minutes after Draco came into the classroom. Well it looked more like dragged himself into the classroom. When he came in he had to deal with Pansy as she badgered him.

"My poor Draco you look so tired" Pansy cooed.

"That would be correct Blaise give the girl a prize she's not as stupid as she looks. Maybe I'm tired because I had detention last night and a shit load of homework. So if you don't mind leave me alone." Draco snapped. By now the class was silent and looking at them. Carmilla just stared well actually she was kind of daydreaming not really staring.

"What are you looking at you filthy little half blood see anything you like" Draco sneered.

That snapped her out of her daydream, everyone looked shocked and looked to Carmilla for her reaction.

"When I figure it out I'll let you know you uptight little pureblood, why don't you get back to your pug of a girlfriend" Carmilla spat with a look of distaste on her face.

"Why you foul little creature how dare you insult my Draco" Pansy screeched

"Are you kidding me he just insulted you himself, you really are that stupid." Carmilla said with a snicker. Carmilla turned back around and faced the board unaware of what was about to happen behind her. Pansy pulled out her wand and aimed it at her just as Pansy was about to mutter a curse, Hermione happened to turn around.

"Carmilla look out"

Before Carmilla knew what she was doing her vampire instinctive reflexes kicked in and she flew to the top of the ceiling. She looked down at Pansy and hissed while baring her fangs it was just a reflex to her its what vampires did when they were being attacked. She looked at Pansy her eyes gleaming making them even more red. The entire class was shocked and didn't know what to do.

"How dare you attack me when my back is turned" Carmilla spat as she landed directly in front of Pansy. Pansy was in such shock she didn't know what to do.

"She's not worth it, you know you'll get expelled if you touch her" Hermione reasoned.

"Your very lucky that I am much too tired to deal with you properly, it would be wise if we stayed out of each other's way because next time I can't guarantee that I'll be able to control my temper." Carmilla muttered through gritted teeth. With that last comment she stomped to her seat and plopped down. No one uttered a single word about what just happened they just went back to conversing.

"Bloody hell what was that?" Ron said with a look of shock.

"Yeah you literally hit the ceiling, how did you do that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know it just happens, usually I can do it at will but if I feel threatened it just happens extremely quickly. There's a lot of things that I can do that can come in handy at times."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"I can levitate myself through the air, climb the walls, and if I concentrate hard enough I can make someone else levitate. There are a few other things but I think I'll keep them to myself. Vampires are gifted with many talents that is what makes me very different from other witches." Carmilla said. Little did she know Draco was straining to hear what she was saying but could still hear her none the less. He wondered what her other talents were.

"Show me I want to see" Hermione said.

"Umm I don't think that would be a good idea what if someone walks in and sees" Carmilla said.

"Come now your not afraid of getting in trouble"

"No, but I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with me" Carmilla challenged.

"I'm not afraid, now let's see" Hermione said as she stood up.

"Oh fine if it will shut you up" Carmilla huffed as she stood up next to Hermione.

"Now just relax and close your eyes" Carmilla said she focused on Hermione and let the numb feeling take over her. She watched as Hermione's slowly started to lift into the air she got higher and higher.

"Now do you believe me?" Carmilla asked

"Yeah can you put me down now?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Anything you want" Carmilla said as she slowly lowered Hermione back to the ground

"You really are a freak" Pansy said disgustedly.

Carmilla shot her a death glare "You call me a freak as if you think I actually care, now it would be wise if you left me alone." Carmilla said vehemently.

"Why did you even come to this school anyway, I'm sure there are plenty of people in the vampire world who would want to deal with it." Pansy sneered.

"My choices were made for me before I was born, I wasn't given any say in what I was to do with my life. I just have to take what life gives me, and what life gave me was that I am to attend Hogwarts if you don't like it that's just too bad." Carmilla said.

"You don't belong in this world your not one of us, you will never be one of us. So don't try and fit in because no one will accept you"

"I don't need anyone to accept me, I may not look like your normal run of the mill witch. If everyone in this world is as narrow minded as you I will thoroughly enjoy going back to the vampire world. Which is what I intend to do after I'm done with school so you'll just have to put up with me until then." Carmilla said. Before Pansy could make a comeback Professor McGonagall stepped into the classroom. Everyone became quiet when the Professor made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Professor Snape had some business to attend to so I will be overseeing his class until he returns. He has left assignments for you to complete and hand into him when he returns. You have an essay to complete; you may start them now in class. You'll have to turn them in the day after next when Snape returns. The topic for your essay is on Vampires the length of the essay will have to be two rolls of parchment, in this essay you will have to define the characteristics of a vampire. Also define the rituals of vampires being joined in a marital union. Also define whether vampires are able to join in a union with anyone other than a vampire. If you have any questions I'm sure Miss Hannigan would be happy to answer them since she would know." Professor McGonagall said.

Carmilla forced a smile "You don't have a problem with that do you Miss Hannigan" McGonagall asked.

"Not at all Professor" Carmilla replied.

Once Professor McGonagall assigned the essay everyone began to work on it, everyone looked like they seemed to be trying to write the essay but were having some difficulty. Carmilla breezed through her essay in record time it was too simple all she had to do was write about the characteristics of a vampire and everything else that goes along with being a vampire. When she was done she looked around and noticed everyone concentrating heavily. Hermione was the only one that didn't look like she was having any trouble but Harry and Ron that was a different story.

"Would you like some help?" Carmilla asked the pair.

"Would you mind" Harry replied.

"Not at all what do you want to know" Carmilla said.

"Well we already know the characteristics of a vampire we just need to know about the whole marriage rituals?" Harry asked.

"Well two vampires come together they are joined in a union that will bind them for life, the ceremony must be performed by an elder." Carmilla stated.

"What's an elder?" Ron asked.

"It's a vampire that has stood alive for centuries, only they have the power to perform the ceremony. When two vampires are joined they are together for eternity or until one of them dies. Marriage is a very serious thing in the vampire world there is no such thing as divorce you stay with the person your binded to. That is why if your going to marry someone you had better make sure that you want to spend eternity with them." Carmilla said.

"What if you wanted to marry someone that wasn't a vampire?" Harry asked.

"That's a little different, the union is still the same. The only thing is if a vampire marries one that isn't a vampire all the same rules apply. But those marriages are usually not god because the vampire will outlive their partner. It's really a very sad situation that's usually why vampires sometimes don't marry out of their kind." Carmilla said.

"Why is that?" Ron asked.

"Some of the elders frown upon marriages between a vampire and another kind, not all the elders but some. Some of them believe that vampires should stick to their own kind."

"I think we have enough information to do our essay now thanks for your help" Harry said politely.

"No problem" The class ended soon after Carmilla helped Harry and Ron. She packed up her bags slowly, using as little energy as possible. She needed to save her energy she still had the rest of her classes to go to. She didn't even notice that everyone else had already left well except for one person. That person just happened to be Draco.

"So how do you like my acting?" Draco asked.

"Oh very nice, I enjoyed the half blood touch." Carmilla joked.

"Thought you would; what was that whole levitating thing you did that really freaked out Pansy."

"It's just one of the things that I can do that's all"

"You have to show it to me one day" Draco said.

"Yeah sure maybe" Carmilla replied.

Carmilla started to make her way to the door of the classroom, when Draco grabbed her by the arm.

"Do you want to hang out tonight, maybe talk for a little bit. I could use some help on my essay." Draco asked politely.

"Are you kidding me once classes are over I'm going straight to bed I'm that tired." Carmilla said in disbelief.

"Please it will give me a chance to get away from Pansy" Draco begged.

"Okay after dinner once you see me leave the great hall wait like ten minutes then meet me near the portrait of the fat lady. I'll help you with your essay but its going to be a really early night. This will be the first night I can actually get a full night of sleep." Carmilla said.

"That's fine, now if we don't hurry will be late for transfiguration. You better hurry up ahead of me so that people won't get suspicious." Draco said.

"See ya"

Carmilla had to sprint to transfiguration so that she wouldn't be late she didn't need to get a detention from McGonagall on the first night she would have to herself. A few minutes after she sat down Draco sauntered in.


	13. Chapter 12

The rest of lessons went by rather slowly, well at least to Carmilla they did. Maybe because she kept on dosing off in most of them. Harry had to keep elbowing her to keep her awake. She glanced at Draco a few times and noticed that he was having just as much trouble staying awake as she was. Carmilla was ecstatic when she was on her way to her last class. The only thing was that it was History of Magic, the most boring class that she ever had. Once she sat down Harry looked at her with an odd look on his face.

"What's the matter Harry"

"I have to warn you I don't think I'll be able to keep you awake by elbowing you in this class, because I'm going to have a hard time staying up myself." Harry joked.

"No problem I'm going to try my hardest to stay awake. The key words here I'm going to try, I'm not making any guarantees." Carmilla said. She watched as Draco dragged himself into class and plopped down in his seat. After that the class became a blur. She supported her head on her hand and started to dose off, then she felt someone push her arm from under her. Her head almost hit the desk if she didn't stop herself.

"What the.." Carmilla mumbled

"Is there something wrong Miss Hannigan" Professor Binns asked.

"No Professor" Carmilla said as she eyed Harry and Ron to see who pushed her arm.

"Ok which one of you did it, somebody better confess" Carmilla whispered.

"Don't look at me, it was all Ron" Harry said.

"Thanks a lot Harry, I see how you are" Ron muttered.

"You seen how bad her temper is in Potions, I didn't want to mess with her." Harry said with a smile.

"You guys make me sound psychotic" Carmilla said.

"If you seen yourself in Potions, even you would have said you looked a little psychotic" Ron said.

"Was I that bad" Carmilla asked.

"Let's just say that no one will be messing with you anytime soon, especially Pansy" Harry said.

"So what are you going to do on your first night of freedom, since you don't have detention" Hermione asked.

"After dinner, I'm going to bed. That's why I'm trying to do all my homework in class so that I can go to straight to bed." Carmilla said with a yawn.

After class was over Carmilla was the first one out of class and started making her way to the great hall for supper. She took a seat in between Harry and Hermione, Ron decided to sit in front of Hermione.

"Carmilla did you finish all your homework yet" Ron asked.

"You bet I did, I told you before once I'm done eating I'm going straight to bed." Carmilla stated. As she helped herself to some potatoes and chicken. She ate like it was her last meal of her life. While she was eating, Harry and Hermione were wrapped up in a conversation about their homework for their Charms class. She started to daydream while chewing her food that she didn't even notice Draco trying to get her attention without anyone seeing. She made a face and he pointed his head toward the door to the hall, and she just shook her head. She finished up her supper quickly.

"Well guys I think I'm going to turn in now, I'm so exhausted." Carmilla said stifling a yawn.

"Good night" everyone said in unison.

She got up and slowly walked out of the great hall and made her way to the common room.

"I'll see you guys later I'm going to go back and get some studying and homework done" Hermione said. Hermione gathered up her books and made her way to the portrait of the fat lady, when she got there she noticed someone waiting by the portrait. Hermione hid in the shadows and then the mysterious figure turned around. It was Malfoy what was he doing waiting outside of their common room, her question was answered when she seen the portrait move and Carmilla appear. They both walked together by the direction they were heading it looked like they were going to the library.'What is she doing with Malfoy' things were definitely starting to get peculiar with this girl. Her best bet was to follow them to see what was going on, I'm sure their was a perfectly good explanation. She followed them and watched from the shadows as they entered the library and hid behind a book shelf that was behind the table they were sitting at. She strained to hear what they were talking about. 'Why would she be talking to this prat' Hermione wondered.

"Let's make this quick I'm very tired and I would like to get to bed early." Carmilla said softly.

"I heard you explain some things to Potter and Weasley in class would you mind repeating it for me." Draco asked politely.

"Sure what do you need to know" Carmilla asked.

"I want to know everything" Draco said.

"How did I know that you would want to know everything" Carmilla said with a laugh. "You never make things quick and easy do you."

"Now where's the fun in that"

"Let's see where to begin, usually when it comes to vampires marriage is very serious. That's why most of the time when children are born, who they are going to marry is already decided for them. Not all the time but most of the time. I honestly can't think of a couple that has actually been married due to love. I actually find that funny as sick as it sounds. Most of the world perceives us as being cold and cruel so its only natural that everyone think we were incapable of loving." Carmilla said.

"That's kind of the same thing that happens in pureblood wizarding families, they want to keep the blood line pure. So it's only fitting that you marry someone from a well respected pureblood family. My parents were actually talking about it over the past summer. It got rather annoying I had to keep avoiding them, the last thing I want to do is think about who I'm going to marry. At first it didn't bother me that my parents had so much control over my life. But as I've gotten older I want to make my own choices since it is my life."

"My father tried to pull that crap on me, I was technically betrothed to someone. I find it to be insulting to be told who you are to marry."

"You mean you already have someone to marry" Draco asked.

"The key word there is was, I was forced to meet him. I don't think he wants me anymore"

"Why"

"I called him a schmuck and said that I would rather willingly slit my own throat than marry him as well as a few other colorful words that I'd rather not mention. I would rather not marry at all then marry someone I don't even know." Carmilla said with a smile.

"I feel the same way" Draco replied.

"Now let's get back to the assignment we're getting off track here. When two vampires are married the ceremoney has to be performed by an elder. An elder is a vampire that has survived centuries, most elders are pretty apprehensive about performing ceremonies between a vampire and someone of another kind. Most of them believe that everyone should stick to their own kind. In some ways I agree and in some ways I don't. On one hand you can't help who you fall in love with. But on the other hand it's very sad to watch the one you love grow old and eventually die on you. Vampires have a long life expectancy so it isn't usually wise to marry someone who isn't a vampire. I mean the unions can be performed but it's usually frowned upon." Carmilla said.

"Ok I have a question say a vampire marries a wizard, couldn't the vampire just bite them so that they would both be the same. I mean if you actually think about it that solves the problem of vampires marrying out of their own kind. All you would have to do is turn them and no one would have to worry about their partner dying on them. Why hasn't anyone thought of this before and tried that." Draco said.

"It has already been tried, sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. To turn someone into a vampire you have to be skilled enough to know when there is enough blood left. Do you know how many people have died because of trying that? I think there's some law that forbids vampires from doing that, I'm not sure you'll have to research that one."

"I think that will about do it, I have all the information I'll need for my essay. Now what about the other stuff, you know the prophecy." Draco whispered.

"I know who it is already the only thing is finding the right way to approach him. I think it would be a little awkward if I just walked up to him and said 'hey you wanna get married?' Plus I have to talk to my mother before I do anything. I just don't have any time to waste as you already know. Now if you excuse me I think I'm going to go to bed." Carmilla said as she got up and started to walk away.

"Aren't you at least going to tell me who it is" Draco said to her retreating back.

Carmilla turned around and looked him dead in the face and whispered "It's you" and ran out of the library. Draco just sat there stunned he kind of had an idea that it could be him but he never entertained the thought that it actually was him. He quickly gathered his books and made his way out of the library, he quickly ran to the dungeons with a mind that was plagued by so many questions.

On the other side of the bookshelf Hermione was practically reeling with what she just heard. She was definitely going to have to confront Carmilla about this one but not tonight the least she could do is let her get a good night's sleep.

Carmilla ran from the library without looking back, she rushed through the portrait hole. She didn't even bother with anyone in the common room she just ran up to her dorm room and collapsed on her bed. Her life wasn't getting any easier, as the days past things just seemed to be getting more complicated. She tried to collect her thoughts and organize them. She wondered how Draco took the news that she just told him but her being so nervous she just ran away. The first thing that she had to do was write to her mother, because she had a lot of questions to ask. She dragged her ass to her desk and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Mom,_

_In the last letter you sent me you told me about a prophecy that involved me, how serious is this prophet? I really need to know because this prophecy is going to make my life a lot more difficult. The fact that I would have to marry someone from the slytherin house will cause problems due to the fact that I am in Gryffindor. I don't know how things were when you went to school but Gryffindors and slytherins despise each other. Plus how am I going to marry a wizard its practically against vampire law, where are you going to find an elder to perform the ceremony? I wish there was some way that I could talk to you face to face, I have so many questions to ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Carmilla_

She quickly decided that she had to send this letter tonight so that her mother could get it at least by tomorrow. She left the room and made her way to the common room and peeked in to see who was still up. The common room looked deserted she quickly ran to the portrait hole as she ran out of the portrait hole she ran right into someone. They both fell to the floor in a heap.

"This is getting out of control I spend more time falling than anything else at this rate I'm going to have bruises all over my body" Carmilla muttered. Once she picked herself up off the floor she stared into the eyes of the person she ran into.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you" Draco replied.

"Now is really not a good time, I'm kind of busy I need to go to the owlry to send this letter to my mother." Carmilla said as she began to walk away. Draco grabbed her arm "We have to talk sometime, we both know that already." Draco said urgently.

"I know we need to talk but I need to talk to my mother first. Can we just leave this be for today. This is a lot for me to handle right now." Carmilla said

"No kidding don't you think I feel the same way."

"Once I hear from my mom me and you will talk alright" Carmilla said as she ran to the owlry, leaving Draco standing in the hall wondering about the future.

Reviews are nice and I love them. :0)


	14. Chapter 13

Once Carmilla sent out her letter she snuck back to her common room and back to bed. She tried in vain to get some sleep. All she did was toss and turn until finally she couldn't take it anymore and just got up, dressed and waited until it was time for breakfast. She went downstairs and waited for everyone to start to wake up. As she stared into the fireplace she reflected back on all the things that had happened in the past few months. So much has happened to her that it was amazing that she didn't experience a nervous breakdown yet. She had met her mother, well saved by her mother would be more accurate. Being able to get away from her father. She wondered if it would have just been easier if she had just turned evil like her father and married like he had wanted her to. She shook those thoughts out of her head, she knew that she could never be evil she just didn't have it in her to mercilessly kill people. Sure she had to suck the blood out of some people but she had to do what she had to do to survive. She couldn't live off of the blood of rats. She had been so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't hear Hermione walk into the room. She realized she was there when Hermione tapped her on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you" Hermione said urgently.

Carmilla snapped out of her daze and came back to reality. "Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"I overheard you talking to Malfoy in the library, can you explain to me why your being so friendly to him. I can't tell you who to be friends with but I can tell you how Malfoy is. His mission in life has been to taunt me, Harry, and Ron. Who knows what he plans for you. Though he has been acting strange lately, he hasn't been his usual self lately. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just trying to warn you. He can't be trusted, no slytherin can be trusted for that matter. If Ron and Harry find out they'll have a fit." Hermione said.

"There is so much that you don't know" Carmilla said quietly.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Fine you really want to know, wait here" Carmilla ran to her room and grabbed the letter that her mother had sent her the first night that she had detention."Read this it kind of explains some things" Carmilla said as a matter a factly.

As she watched Hermione read through the letter she saw her eyes start to widen. "You have to marry someone from Hogwarts" Hermione said surprisingly.

"To be exact I have to marry a certain slytherin, Draco is the one that I have to marry. I'm trying to avoid talking to him because I don't even know what to say. I mean what do you say I have no choice but to marry him or else there will be consequences. I have to talk to my mother so that she can explain to me how this is going to take place since I know that no elder will marry me to a wizard. So if you want to go run and tell Harry and Ron be my guest. But I was waiting for the right time to tell them, once I had time to figure everything out." Carmilla said exasperatedly.

"You do know that you will have to tell Harry and Ron and I know they won't take it as well as I did. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because I seen how Malfoy was when the two of you were in the library. He actually looked like he genuinely cared, I've never seen him like that since I came to Hogwarts." Hermione said with a look of shock on her face.

"That's the thing I don't know the Malfoy your talking about, I only know him as Draco. Granted he didn't tell me about all the things that he has done in the past. I just have so much going on right now, once I get it all sorted out Harry and Ron will be the first ones to know. If you don't mind I would really appreciated if you kept this a secret until I'm ready to tell everyone." Carmilla said softly.

"No problem, just be careful with Mal- I mean Draco who knows what he might have in store for you. Those slytherins are very deceitful and sneaky." Hermione said quietly.

"Don't worry I'll watch my back" With that last comment some gryffindors started to come downstairs to the common room to leave for breakfast. "I'll catch up with you at breakfast I need to go send an owl before I can eat." Carmilla said. She left the common room quickly so that she could send someone in particular a letter while they were eating their breakfast. She scribbled a small note on a piece of parchment and tied it to an owls' foot. "Deliver to Draco Malfoy please" she left and made her way to the astronomy tower to wait.

Draco made his way lazily down to breakfast just when he was about to start eating the mail started to arrive. Not thinking anything about it he continued to eat until an owl swooped down and dropped a letter directly in front of him. No one noticed him opening the letter.

_Meet me in the astronomy tower after you get this letter immediately..._

_sincerely_

_Red_

He looked around the great hall and noticed that she wasn't at the gryffindor table eating breakfast. He noticed Hermione staring at him but just shrugged it off. He quickly gathered his things he didn't even bother to tell anyone where he was going it was none of their business. He practically ran to the astronomy tower, he stopped at the beginning of the stairs to catch his breath. No need for him to look like he ran here when in fact he did though. When he ascended the stairs he came to the top of the astonomy tower what he saw made his breath get caught in his throat. Carmilla's back was to him and her upper torso was leaned on the balcony of the tower.

"It's about time that you showed"Carmilla said coldly.

"Well I was in the middle of eating breakfast you know, what did you want to see me about"

"I just had an interesting chat with Hermione, she un beknownst to us she overheard our entire conversation in the library. So of course she warned me about you and questioned me so I had to give her an explanation. After I did that I asked her to keep it a secret until I was ready to tell everyone. The thing that intrigues me the most is how you could be so cruel to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But yet so nice to me and that is what worries me because I've already dealt with a traiterous little pureblood in the past. Let's just say that the experience wasn't too pleasant, well at least for the pureblood it wasn't." Carmilla said menacingly.

"Why are you acting like this towards me I never did anything to you" Draco protested.

"That's the whole thing you haven't done anything yet. Which makes me wonder how long before you stab me in the back. From what I've learned its more honorable to be stabbed through the heart than in the back, at least in the heart you can look into your killers eyes." Carmilla said coolly

"I don't know why your treating me like this I haven't done anything, you can't punish all purebloods for one mistake that happened a long time ago." Draco said defensively.

"Oh yes you can" Carmilla replied.

"What happened to you that could be so bad?" Draco asked.

"Do you want to know what its like to have somone who claims to be your best friend turn on you and try to kill you. Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing not."

"You mind telling me what made you have so much animosity towards purebloods?" Draco asked politely.

"When I was ten I had this friend we did everything together, you name it we did it. She knew her parents didn't like me because I was a vampire. But she ignored them and chose to be friends with me. My father hated the fact that I was best friends with a pureblood. But you know I didn't listen to him in some ways I wished I had it would have saved a very painful memory. Well to make a long story short her family finally got to her and she turned on me. One night we were having a sleepover and I fell asleep before her. When I woke up I was tied up and gagged, her entire family surrounded me and taunted me. They burned me with crosses and they dripped holy water on my legs. The only thing that saved me was my dad because he just had a feeling that something was wrong. That night I saw just how powerful my dad was and in another way after that night I never trusted a pureblood again. Because if brainwashed enough they'll turn on their own mother. After that is when my dad got a little bit how shall I put this loony. I think that's what sent him over the edge was seeing his daugher almost killed at the hands of a pureblood family. So that is why until I fell that your intentions are genuine and I've been able to talk to my mother I think it best if we didn't speak until after I have everything figured out. I'm sorry you can understand why I can't trust you, I never knew how badly you treated my friends. Plus from past experience I just can't trust you I don't have it in me." After saying what she needed to get off her chest she left Draco standing at the astronomy tower all alone with his mouth hanging open. She ran down the stairs at record speed and down the hall to the great hall, she just needed to get away. Well mostly get away from him because it broke her heart to see the hurt look on his face when she spilled her guts and told him that they should stay away from each other. When she made it to the huge double doors that lead into the great hall. She stopped to catch her breath and then proceeded to enter. Once she entered she quickly took a seat beside Hermione and started to eat.

"Is everything all right" Hermione whispered under her breath.

"Just freakin peachy" Carmilla replied. At that very moment Draco stomped into the great hall and he didn't look happy, he shot a glare at the gryffindor table.

"Geez Malfoy looks like he's fit to be tied, I wonder what crawled up his ass and died" Harry said.

"Hey Malfoy whatever crawled up your ass and died try pulling it out, you'll feel much better" Ron said while trying to contain his laughter.

Malfoy was about to open his mouth with a comeback but once he saw the look in Carmilla's eyes he shut his mouth quick. Everyone at the gryffindor table was in shock who was able to get inside the slytherin prince's head so bad that he couldn't even think of a witty comeback.


	15. Chapter 14

The rest of the day Draco was in a foul mood, all he could think of was what Carmilla had said earlier in the astronomy tower. How could she punish him because of a bad childhood experience. It was absolutely crazy that she didn't want to talk to him because of the things that he had done in the past. Even though he couldn't go back and change the past there was no need for him to be punished for his stupidity when he was younger. He would just have to wait until she talked to her mother until then all he could was wait. Patience was not one of Draco's strongest attributes. But in this matter he didn't have a choice.

Once lessons were done Carmilla went to her dormitory to drop off her bag before dinner. When she entered the room she noticed a letter on the desk next to the window. She suddenly recognized the handwriting as her mother's and tore open the envelope. She read through the letter and started to run down the stairs. The letter stated that her mother was waiting for her in Dumbledore's office. She sprinted through the halls and made her way to the gargoyle statue that led to Dumbledore's office. She quickly muttered the password 'jellybeans' and climbed the spiral staircase. Once she was at the top of the stairs she knocked loudly on his door. She heard voices within once she knocked the voices ceased. When she entered the room her mother was sitting across from Dumbledore's desk with a serious expression plastered across her face.

"Hello dear" Alexia said.

"Hello mother" Carmilla replied.

"Once I got your letter I contacted Professor Dumbledore and he insisted that I come here to talk to you, so that we can settle some of the uncertainty you may have in your mind."Alexia stated.

"I have so many questions that you need to answer" Carmilla said heatedly. She knew she was getting mad at the wrong person but she didn't care, she had to take her anger out on someone.

"There's no need to be mean" Alexia said with a hurt look in her eyes.

"There's no need to be mean your not the one who has to have all this shoved down her throat. Your not the one who has to marry a pureblood. You weren't the one that was almost killed by a pureblood when you were ten. Your not the one that has to marry the one person you think to be a close friend. Plus the one that I have to marry I actually do like but its not like we could ever go on a normal date no because I'm destined to marry him. That's what makes things so hard I can't do anything the normal way. Nothing in my life is normal, I have no structure in my life and that is why I feel the need to be mean" She said in an exaxperated tone. Once she was done with her rant there was a soft knock on the door it was almost inaudible.

"Come in" Dumbedore said. There in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy.

"I took the liberty of summoning Mr.Malfoy since this does pertain to him." Dumbledore said with a wink. Carmilla collapsed in a chair with her head in her hands life couldn't get any worse at least in her eyes it couldn't.

"This day can't get any worse" Carmilla mumbled into her hands.

"You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore" Draco asked politely.

"Yes there are some things that need to be discussed about you and Miss Hannigan. Miss Hannigan's mother has just informed me about some late breaking news."

"As I'm sure my daughter has told you Draco that she has to marry a pureblood from the slytherin house before her seventeenth birthday. The both of you our unfortunately centered in a very important prophecy. My daughter seems to have temporarily lost control of her senses and has been ranting about not trusting purebloods." Alexia said in disbelief.

"What do you expect from me I wasn't raised like that, I was raised to kill anything that a vampire deemed beneath them. Sometimes I think living with dad was so much more easier. At least I wouldn't have to marry someone I barely know" Carmilla spat.

"That's why I'm here to help alleviate some of the stress your putting on yourself about this whole situation. You have to look at this in a positive way" Alexia said

"You really are that clueless aren't you mum. Our houses hate each other if anyone knew that we were even friends, it would be hell for the both of us. How in merlin's name are we supposed to get married and have a kid together. We still both have a year of school left and I know for a fact that his parents will never go for this. Having their only heir marry a little vampire half blood. I can just imagine the look on Draco's parents face when they hear about this. Not to mention I know for a fact that there is no elder that will marry me to him." Carmilla said sarcastically.

"That's just it I have everything all planned out. We both know that a marriage can't be broken by vampire law, once your binded that's it. Dumbledore has agreed to find a spell that will bind you by wizarding law so that there's nothing his parents can do about it." Alexia said confidently.

"Are you hearing yourself, it's bad enough that I have no choice but to go through with this. But has anyone even thought to ask Draco what he thinks about all this since this does involve him." Carmilla said angrily. Draco had been pretty quiet since he entered the room, he really didn't have much to say. He was quite amused at how much Carmilla was like her mother. Then it came time where the conversation was directed at him.

"Your right Draco dear what do you think about this, you know what's at stake. This must not be easy for you either."Alexia said soothingly.

"It's just a lot to take in. Especially since earlier today Carmilla told me off and that we should stay away from each other. So it kind of makes things harder for me." Draco said politely.

"Why did you tell him off and tell him to stay away from you?" Alexia questioned.

"One thing I learned that is you have to be careful around purebloods they can't be trusted." Carmilla said icily.

"You can't punish him for someone else's mistake. That's not fair to him, from what I can see he seems like a very nice young man. Any other boy probably would have said we were all crazy and left this office already." Alexia said

"He hasn't because he knows the whole deal, I just don't know how he feels about it all." Carmilla said calmly.

"Draco how do you feel about all this?" Alexia asked.

"I really do like your daughter,I thought she was very attractive from the first day of school. We've managed to hide our friendship so far without anyone finding out, I don't see why we wouldn't be able to hide a marriage from everyone. But her having a child I don't know how will hide that from everyone that one is a little tricky. Basically I would me more than happy to marry your daughter if she'll have me" Draco said graciously.

Carmilla looked at him with a look of disbelief. She couldn't believe her ears someone actually wanted to marry her. Even though it was technically because of a prophecy but he did say that he thought she was attractive. "Are you serious you do realize if you marry me your family will probably disown you and you'll be shunned by all of your friends. Your pretty much throwing your life away because of me" Carmilla said

"I'm not throwing my life away, I'm starting a new life with you" Draco said happily.

"Well you've been warned, I hope you know what your getting yourself into" Carmilla said lightly.

"Excellent it's wonderful to see everyone in agreement. Now you both know that no one can know about this. Anything that is said in this office doesn't get repeated." Alexia said seriously.

"Well my friend Hermione kind of has an idea but doesn't know everything, but she's trustworthy I know she won't tell. I'm sure Dumbledore can vouch for her." Carmilla said with a smile.

"I suppose that's alright as long as you think that she can be trusted. Now if you excuse me I must be going I have a lot of things to plan, Carmilla I'll be in touch with all the details. So for now just get to know each other and enjoy each other's company." Alexia said as she picked up some floo powder and threw it into Dumbledore's fireplace.

"Since your mother is taking care of all the details that have to do with the ceremony. I think if it were best that the two of you spent some time together." Dumbledore stated.

"We would both love to be able to do that, there's just one problem we can't be seen together." Draco said with a look of frustration.

"I have already thought of some things that you could do, so that you may spend some quality time together. There is a room on the third floor, it is like the room of requirement but not quite. The only people that will have access to it are you and Miss Hannigan. Also I took the liberty of making some polyjuice potion so that the two of you may transform into in case the two of you wanted to go to Hogsmeade. One last thing I'm giving you permission to use magic to alter your appearances anytime while your at school so that you may be together." Dumbledore said with a small smile and a wink.

"Why are you doing all of this for us?" Carmilla blurted out.

"More than anyone I want to see more house unity and this looks like an excellent way to start. The marriage that will take place in the next few months between the two of you will alter a lot of things. Now it would probably be best if the both of you got back to class, but before you go here are the flasks of polyjuice potion. Your names are written on them take care so that no one gets a hold of them. Finally on the third floor the room is hidden behind a portrait of a young woman holding a rose, the password for the room is eternal love. The catch is that even if someone learned the password and the location of the room they could never enter. The portrait has been told that the two of you are the only ones allowed in that room. I'll give you a note for your professors, what lesson are the both of you supposed to be in. Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, it would probably be best if one of you left before the other. I'll give you a note first Miss Hannigan and send you on your way"

"Thank you Professor" Draco and Carmilla said in unison.

"Not a problem" Dumbledore replied.

"Wanna meet after lessons and dinner to do homework and hang out" Draco said quickly.

"Sure but we can't be there too long we have to back in our common rooms early, so that no one gets suspicious." Carmilla said as she took her note from Dumbledore.

"Ok see you later tonight, make sure you put on a good act for everyone. So the last thing they would think is that we're getting married." Draco said as he exited the room.

Carmilla exited after she got her note and power walked to transfiguration, when she entered the classroom she handed her note to McGonagall and took her seat near Hermione. "Where have you been?" Hermione whispered. Just as she was about to answer Hermione Draco sauntered into the classroom and gave McGonagall his note then took his seat near Pansy. The entire time his trademark smirk never left his face. He noticed Carmilla looking at him so he took this opportunity to put on a good show.

"Like what you see halfblood, I notice that you can't keep your eyes off of me" Draco spat.

"You wish" Carmilla challenged with an evil smirk.

They both stood there for a moment staring at each other while smirking. "If the both of you are finished with your display of animosity towards each other may I continue with my lesson." McGonagall interjected.

Draco made his way to the back of the classroom where the rest of the slytherins were seated. He took his seat next to Pansy, while Pansy made an attempt to flirt with him all he could do was stare off into space. While technically staring at the back of Carmilla's head, he wished that he could be the one sitting next to her instead of Hermione. Hopefully once things changed he would be able to at least be seen with her. While he was staring he noticed that Carmilla turned her head slightly around and locked eyes with him. He looked away quickly.

After Draco entered the classroom, McGonagall continued with the lesson. "I'll tell you everything after lessons." Carmilla whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded her head in reply. Carmilla felt like someone was staring at her, she turned her head slightly. Her eyes met Draco's quickly before he looked away. She smiled within this was going to be an interesting year, intense but interesting to say the least.


	16. Chapter 15

D/C-I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be writing this story. The only character that I do own is carmilla...xx LPHybrid28

The rest of lessons went by rather quickly. Carmilla and Draco managed to throw some insults at each other that made some people just stop and stare. No one suspected a thing well almost no one. Hermione still wondered what the hell was going on, one minute Carmilla was all chummy with Malfoy and the next their throwing insults at each other and being caddy. Something was definitely going on and she was determined to find out, but she would have to wait until their last class was over. Once Professor Flitwick finished he dismissed the class. Everyone grabbed their things and filed out of the classroom. Hermione caught up with Carmilla and pulled her to the side.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Hermione said in a hushed tone.

"Of course I'll tell you but you can not tell anyone even Harry and Ron at least not yet. I was in Dumbldore's office that's why I was late to transfiguration. My mother came to talk to me, she wanted to put my mind at ease so that I wouldn't worry too much. Before I turn seventeen I will marry Malfoy. My mother is going to plan everything out so that I don't have to worry. She is going to find an elder to perform the ceremony and Dumbledore is going to find a binding spell that will marry us in wizarding law so that Malfoy's parents can't try to have it broken." Carmilla said quickly.

Hermione's mouth fell open and practically hit the floor. "Malfoy actually agreed to this, is he sick or something because this is so not Malfoy. At least not the malfoy I know" Hermione said incredulously.

"He's agreed to it willingly. Dumbledore has given us permission to alter our appearance if we wanted to be together while in school, and gave us a room that we can go to talk and hang out that no one can enter."

"Wow Dumbledore seems to be bending over backwards for this. I wonder why" Hermione said.

"He said something about having more house unity and said something about this being an excellent way to start. I mean I took into consideration what you said to me about Malfoy and how he treated you and Harry and Ron. I actually confronted him and kind of hurt his feelings before I went to talk to my mother. I told him about what you had said to me about him. I said that if you can be so cruel to them, why are you so nice to me. Then I explained to him that I thought it would have been best if we stood away from each other. I had a bad experience in the past with purebloods betraying me I wasn't about to let him do something to me. Unfortunately I had that conversation with him before I went to Dumbledore's office. After the meeting in his office things between me and him changed for the better. We just have to act like we totally despise each other in public."

"That shouldn't be so hard the two of you are pretty damn good actors you almost had me fooled. The key word there is almost though" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Thanks I'm trying to make it as believable as possible I don't want anyone getting suspicious. That's why I need your help if there is any time where Harry and Ron ask where I am and you don't know just play dumb. Most likely I will be with Draco, I'll try to let you know what's going on so that you can cover for me. Until the time is right Harry and Ron can't know about this. Do I have your word that you won't say anything" Carmilla said.

"Of course you have my word, luckily Quidditch will be starting soon so Harry and Ron will be so preoccupied with that they won't think to ask about you." Hermione replied.

"Wait isn't Draco on the quidditch team for his house?" Carmilla asked.

"Oh geez now I'm going to have to fight for his time because he'll be just as preoccupied."

"Now your going to know how I've been feeling every year since Harry made the quidditch team in first year. All they talk about his quidditch, I swear they eat, sleep and breathe quidditch." Hermione said solemnly.

"Hey"

Both girls jumped as Harry and Ron came up from behind them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing much I was just telling Carmilla how the both of you get so wrapped up in quidditch, that the world could come to an end around you and the both of you wouldn't even notice." Hermione teased.

"We're not that bad, stop making us look like we're obsessed" Harry said in a defensive tone.

"I'm making you look obsessed, the both of you make yourselves look obsessed. So don't try blaming this on me." Hermione said while glaring at Harry.

"Ok so maybe we get a wee bit obsessed" Harry admitted.

"Well at least you admit it" Carmilla said lightly.

"If we're done bickering about who's obsessed over what let's get to dinner I'm starving." Hermione said.

"Me too" Carmilla replied.

They all started to make their way to the great hall so that they could eat. Carmilla walked on the side of Hermione while Harry was beside Carmilla and Ron was beside Hermione. As they walked they came face to face with a gang of slytherins and the ring leader of them all was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well look who it is, the wonder trio and look they have a new friend." Draco said sarcastically with a sneer. Carmilla stepped forward and came face to face with Malfoy. "Look guys its Malfoy and his beloved cronies, how lucky are we to have to see their faces." Carmilla said with a smirk.

"Watch what you say halfblood, it would give me great pleasure to hex you into oblivion." Pansy said menacingly.

"Don't worry I wouldn't dream of touching your precious Draco. Too bad though Pansy desires the one thing that she can not have. Such a pity why do you follow Malfoy around, don't you realize how pathetic you are." Carmilla said with a look of disgust as she pushed her way past the slytherins and entered the great hall.

"Aren't you going to defend me Draco" Pansy whined.

"She's right you really are pathetic" Draco replied as he entered the great hall. He took a seat at the slytherin table, he made sure that he faced the Gryffindor table so that he could steal glances at Carmilla.

"You were brilliant back there putting Pansy in her place, I don't think I've seen anyone have guts like that." Ron said with a look of amazement.

"Well somebody had to do it, she is just plain annoying. She thinks she's better than anyone just because she's pureblood and in slytherin. I mean look at you Ron you're a pureblood and you're so nice. I can't stand people like that." Carmilla said.

"But what can you do there will always be people like her, as long as Voldemort is around." Harry said.

"Someone please give me the scoop about Voldemort, you have to forgive me I only know a few things about him. I have been living in the vampire world most of my life. Isn't he a half blood, isn't one of his parents a muggle." Carmilla inquired.

"Yes but he still believes that some wizards are better than others, and he has a lot of followers. Their called death eaters and it's a well known fact that mostly every wizard that went bad was in slytherin house. Some of the students that attend Hogwarts right now are destined to be death eaters because their parents are death eaters." Harry said.

"How can you tell who's a death eater?" Carmilla asked.

"When they get initiated they have to take the dark mark, it gets burned into the inner part of their left forearm. That's how the dark lord let's you know when there is a meeting, the mark burns." Hermione said.

"So basically what your saying is that the slytherin table is full of soon to be death eaters and Dumbledore doesn't do anything about this" Carmilla said in shock.

"There's nothing that he can't do, technically none of them can become death eaters until they graduate from school. As long as they don't do anything while their in school, Dumbledore can't do anything." Harry said with a sigh.

"So that's pretty much why all the slytherins think that their so much better. They think their better because of the purity of their blood and because they worship their precious Voldemort. They think that he'll be able to take over the world and rid the world of all muggles, muggleborns, half bloods, and anything that they deemed beneath them." Hermione huffed.

"So basically my kind would be wiped out, if Voldemort did by chance take over the world." Carmilla said

"Yeah"

"Believe when I say this, just take my word for it there is no way in hell that my father would let him destroy the entire vampire race." Carmilla said as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just trust me on this one Harry, I know my dad"

"Why don't you just tell us about him, I mean we're all friends here we accept you for who you are. We wouldn't care who your father is" Harry said soothingly.

"I don't know if I should tell you" Carmilla said hesitantly.

"Come on we're all friends" Ron urged.

"Ok I give in" Carmilla said.

"So who is your father anyway, I mean you never mentioned him before." Harry said curiously.

"Your probably not familiar with the vampire world so I'll give you the condensed version of my life since I do want to finish my supper tonight. My father met my mother and well you know things happened and she got pregnant with me. They parted ways but when my dad found out about me he came and stole me in the middle of the night. I was with him until a little while ago. My mother came and got me away from him, my father isn't the kindest man. I've seen him do some terrible things in the past, that's why I say Voldemort will never destroy all the vampires. My father thinks that vampires are above everyone else. He despises purebloods, he thinks there the most deceitful and sneakiest creatures to walk the earth." Carmilla said with a shamed look on her face. Her father embarrassed her she didn't want people to think that she was like her father. She was nothing like him. She had emotions, she couldn't be as cold and distant as he was. She didn't have it in her. She had feelings, she was capable of love.

"So what's your father's name?" Ron asked.

"His name is…." Carmilla said. Before she could finish her sentence a bat swooped in through the window. Carmilla's heart started to race she watched the bat circle around in the air. Everyone seemed to be mesmerized by the bat, soon the bat flew lower until it landed right in front of Carmilla. What she feared was happening, the bat started to transform into a person. Someone that she didn't want to see, someone that meant her father knew she was here.

"Hello Carmilla your father has been looking for you, he'll be very pleased to know that I've found you"


	17. Chapter 16

D/C-you know the drill the only things that I own is the plot and carmilla.

"Hello Diomedes" Carmilla said in a monotone voice.

"Your father will be very pleased that I found you, he figured that your mother would have sent you here. Her being a witch after all and you of course inheriting her filthy wizarding blood." Diomedes said distastefully. The entire great hall was at a stand still, no one dared to move. Everyone was mesmerized by the figure that stood in front of Carmilla. He was at least a foot taller than her with jet black hair and piercing red eyes, his fangs protruded more when his lips curled into a smirk.

"You have two choices, you can either come back peacefully or I take you back kicking and screaming." Diomedes demanded.

"I think I'll take choice number three" Carmilla said stubbornly with a smirk and her eyes gleaming.

"You really are your father's daughter, stubborn just like him"

"In more ways than you will ever know" Carmilla said.

"Then I guess I'll be taking you kicking and screaming" Diomedes said menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try, you know just as well as I do I'm just as strong as you" Carmilla boasted.

"Not if your unconscious, your not" Diomedes said as he grabbed Carmilla by the throat and threw her into the wall behind the slytherin table. Carmilla left quite a few cracks in the wall. But she managed to gather herself and shakily stand up, she wasn't going down without a fight. She discarded her school robes on the floor. She took one swift leap and was back in front of Diomedes. She stared at him dead in the eye and curled her lips into a smirk. She was starting to smirk a lot more, wonder where she could be getting that from.

"Is that the best you have, I thought you were better than that Diomedes."Carmilla taunted. He went to grab her by the throat again but she sidestepped and he missed her. It was her turn to show her strength, she grabbed him by the throat. "Never come here again or I swear I will do worse to you. Tell my father that I will never be like him, tell him to forget he even has a daughter." Carmilla said through gritted teeth and flung him into the exact same wall she had just been thrown into. She threw him with way more force than he did to her, so it wasn't as easy for him to get up from that. He finally got up and staggered forward.

"This isn't over and you know it little Carmilla, your father won't stop until he brings you back. There's nothing anyone here can do to save you, you can't hide here forever this school won't protect you from your ownkind. We will be back for you and your precious little slytherin. Mark my words on that" Diomedes said menacingly. He transformed back into a bat and flew quickly out of the window he came in.

She sent a withering look in Dumbledore's direction, after that things started to get fuzzy. She heard voices but they seemed so distant to her. She soon blacked out and fell to the floor.

When she came to she was lying in a bed in the hospital wing, everything was slowly coming back to her. Facing Diomedes in the great hall in front of the entire student body was not exactly very good. Now all of the other students would be having a field day especially when he made the slytherin comment. Everyone would wonder what was meant by that comment, all of the students in slytherin would be watching each other to see. Now what was she going to do. Life never got any easier for Carmilla. Everytime something good happened, something bad always happened. She realized that she must have been out for quite a while it was pitch black in the room. She decided to just go back to sleep until the morning so that she wouldn't have to face anyone.

Meanwhile in other parts of the castle

"What do you supposed that guy meant by 'you and your slytherin' " Ron asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Oh Ron who knows, we'll just have to wait until Carmilla regains consciousness to ask her." Hermione snapped. She was getting frustrated Harry and Ron kept on badgering her with questions about the mysterious slytherin. She was ready to tell the both of them to sod off. They were getting rather annoying.

"She's right you know, we're just annoying the pants off of Hermione by asking her questions that she doesn't know the answers to. Whoa never thought those words would come out of my mouth. A question that Hermione couldn't answer call the daily prophet." Harry joked. A scowl appeared on Hermione's face "The both of you can just sod off for all I care" Hermione huffed and stormed up to the girls dormitory. She would have to go and visit Carmilla first thing in the morning before those two gits woke up and beat her to it.

At the exact same time in the Slytherin Common Room

"Can you believe what happened at dinner time?" Blaise said as he slouched in his seat.

"You never know what your going to get at this school, you should know that by now Zabini. Expect the unexpected at Hogwarts." Draco said dully. He didn't feel like having a conversation about what happened in the great hall earlier that night. It made him sick to his stomach every time he thought about it.

"That vampire chick sure has some interesting skeletons in her closet. I'm curious to know what else she's hiding. You know me and some of the other guys have a little bet going. We want to see who can get that chick into bed first." Blaise said.

"Really now Zabini, if your that sex deprived why don't you just bang Parkinson you know she won't turn you down or any man for that matter." Draco said disgustedly.

"Give me a break I'm not that desperate to put the moves on Parkinson, the slytherin slut. I do have standards when it comes to shagging."

"Oh yeah it didn't look like you had standards when I caught you and her in the boys bathroom yesterday" Draco said as a matter a factly.

"Hey she caught me in a weak moment, I was desperate she took advantage of me" Blaise said innocently.

"Whatever it's your story you tell it" Draco said while rolling his eyes.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me Malfoy, don't act like you haven't shagged Parkinson" Blaise said cockily.

"One drunken night last year and I'm going to pay for it for the rest of my life." Draco said raising his arms in defeat.

"Yes unfortunately, no one would have even known if Pansy didn't go and open her big mouth. She should keep it shut unless she's actually putting it to some good use." Blaise said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know Zabini you never cease to disgust and amaze me all at the same time. I think I'm going to go for a walk and try to clear some images out of my head." Draco said as he exited the portrait hole. Draco shook his head as he walked the corridors he still couldn't get over Blaise. He laughed to himself silently as he thought of how Blaise thought that him or any other slytherin would persuade Carmilla into bed. She would hex their balls off before they could even get to second base. Speaking of Carmilla he hadn't seen her since the incident in the great hall, once she collapsed Saint Potter and Weasel carried her to the hospital wing. There was no way he could go visit her without raising suspicion unless he snuck in their right now. He knew during regular visiting hours he ran the risk of bumping into Potter or Weasel. So his only option was to sneak in their late at night. He weighed his options what did he have to lose the worst thing that could happen was that he got detention. He snuck down to the hospital wing and crept through the double doors just as he was about to approach her bed. He heard voices coming from the hall, he ducked behind one of the curtains.

"But what are we to do Albus you seen at dinner how she was attacked so easily. Hogwarts is the safest place there is, what can we do if she's not even safe here" McGonagall whispered.

"I honestly don't know I've been in touch with her mother, if indeed her father does know where she is. Let's just say that she is in grave danger and there's nothing anyone can do to protect her Minvera. She may have to leave Hogwarts along with Mr. Malfoy because they know about the prophecy. But until I speak with Alexia she won't have to leave, I hope that she has some idea of what to do. Their is no amount of magic that can protect them." Dumbledore said gravely.

"It's must be so unfair to be stuck in the middle of this all and to only be sixteen. To have to deal with so much and not have a choice in any of it." McGonagall said sadly.

"Unfortunately we do not get to choose our destinys(sp?), but we have to deal with whatever life throws at us. Miss Hannigan has been dealing with everything extremely well. Considering the fact that she's ridiculed for being half vampire and half witch and still she holds her head up with pride. To be faced with so much adversity and still hold your ground. Come now let us go she probably won't be waking up anytime tonight. Madame Pomfrey said that she would be able to leave the hospital wing tomorrow. I'll talk to her tomorrow" Dumbledore said as he made his way through the double doors, leaving the hospital wing in darkened silence.

Draco creeped out from behind the curtain and crept to the edge of Carmilla's bed. 'What have I gotten myself into' Draco thought. He couldn't change his mind now he had already said that he would marry her. It's not like he didn't want to marry her, he just didn't know that things could get so complicated. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes causing her to flinch. She slowly started to move around and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" Draco said softly.

"Hm, hey what are you doing here it's the middle of the night." Carmilla croaked.

"I was bored of hearing about how sex deprived Blaise is, so I needed to take a walk and I ended up here."

"I'm sure after the little scene that happened in the great hall, you have a lot of questions but right now I'm just not up to answering them. I'm sure your going to tell me that you want to back out of marrying me. I totally understand I wouldn't want to get mixed up with the likes of me." Carmilla said glumly.

"What? No, that's not why I came here. I just came here to see how you were doing. I couldn't come and see you after Potter and Weasley carried you out of the great hall. It might look a little odd if I came here to see you so I waited. I didn't come here to back out of the marriage far from it." Draco said as he moved closer to her.

"You do realize that things will never be easy for us" Carmilla stated.

"I know but just because things get tough, doesn't mean I'm going to leave you in the dust." Draco said soothingly.

"We'll see, but for now I just want to get some sleep." Carmilla said as she pulled the covers up.

"Yeah I have to get back to the dungeons" Draco said shakily. He kind of wanted to give her a kiss or even just a hug, but he didn't want to seem to forward. He started to look around nervously. " CanIgiveyouahugorakiss" Dracostuttered out quickly.

"Sure" Carmilla said nervously while blushing. Draco blushed as he leaned closer to her, they both strared at each other. He could feel his heart racing. He was so close he couldn't go back now. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on hers softly. Her lips tasted so sweet he wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly deepened the kiss. He didn't want to smother her but he didn't feel like stopping. He would stop when she pulled away and by the looks of it she didn't seem like she wanted to pull away. He licked her lips with his tongue begging for entrance, she parted her lips letting him in. Their tongues battled each other until finally they both pulled away from lack of oxygen. They were both panting when they pulled apart.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Draco said softly as he slowly got up.

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow after lessons, do our homework together or something." Carmilla suggested.

"Yeah that would be good, I'll meet you outside our room after dinner." Draco replied as he quietly left the room to return to his own common room.

Carmilla fell back on to the bed her mind still reeling. What a kiss, plus to add that it was her first real kiss. She was giggling to herself. She was actually quite content, she laid her head on her pillow and sighed. She fell into a peaceful sleep filled with pleasant dreams for once.

a/n-I've noticed that I only have 21 reviews but 215 hits on my story. Someone tell me what is wrong with this picture, if your going to read please review it's really good for the author. It makes me happy to see that people are actually reading what I write if nobody reviews then that makes me sad and I don't bother to update. I would really appreciate more reviews... please. Thank You ..

xx LPHybrid28 xx


	18. Chapter 17

D/C- I know own, you no sue. I only own Carmillla.

The next day Carmilla was able to leave the hospital wing. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She was on her way to Gryffindor tower before breakfast when she was stopped by Professor Dumbledore.

"May I see you in my office before breakfast, there are some things that I need to discuss with you." Dumbledore said.

"Okay" Carmilla replied as she followed the headmaster to his office.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Carmilla asked.

"I wanted to discuss the incident that happened yesterday evening" Dumbledore said solemnly.

"What happened in the great hall was totally unexpected. I didn't know that my father would locate me so quickly." Carmilla said quietly.

"Before any decisions can be made I will have to speak with your mother. The marriage may have to be a lot sooner than was planned. If your father knows where you are he won't stop until he gets you. He wants to be able to put a stop to your marriage." Dumbledore said.

"When are you going to talk to my mother about the date for the wedding?" Carmilla asked.

"I've asked her to floo here tonight, so that we may discuss some things about the wedding and what we are to do with you."

"What do you mean about me?" Carmilla asked

"You may be forced to leave Hogwarts until your married."

"But that's not fair why should I have to leave school, why can't I be protected here." Carmilla said heatedly.

"There's no need to get upset yet, nothing is definite. I'm sure your mother will have some idea of what to do when she gets here. Once we are finished talking I will send for you. That's about it for now you are dismissed."

"Thank you headmaster" Carmilla said as she left his office.

Carmilla made her way to the great hall for breakfast, she totally bypassed gryffindor tower. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone just yet. She knew that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would have some questions. She would have to deal with them but she would rather deal with them after her stomach was full. The great hall wasn't that full it was still early, so she had time to think about what she was going to say to Harry and Ron. Hermione would get the truth later but she would have to tell them something. They were bound to ask about the whole slytherin thing, she had no idea what she was going to say. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even see Hermione enter the great hall, until Hermione was sitting directly in front of her.

"Earth to Carmilla, you look like your daydreaming." Hermione said while snapping her fingers in front of Carmilla's face.

"Sorry I was just thinking" Carmilla said as she came back to reality.

"Lucky I got to you before Harry and Ron, I hope you have good excuse to tell them. They were bugging me all night last night about your so called slytherin. I got so aggravated I told them off and went to my dormitory." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"I kind of figured they would be asking a lot of questions and to be perfectly honest I have no idea what to tell them. I mean I can tell you the truth but I have to make up something for them. If you got any good ideas feel free to throw them my way." Carmilla said lightly.

"You could just play dumb and pretend like you had no idea what he was talking about. They should leave you alone if you tell them that." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, hopefully they'll buy it." Carmilla said.

"Well here's your chance to see, here they come." Hermione whispered.

"Morning" Hermione said cheerily.

"Good morning" Carmilla said quietly as she stabbed at her eggs.

"Hey Hermione, how are you feeling Carmilla" Ron said.

"I feel fine, I just had a feinting spell" Carmilla replied.

"We're glad to see that you're alright" Harry said

"Yeah you gave us quite a scare, we thought you went mental or something." Ron said while stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Well how do you think you would feel after being thrown into a stone wall. You probably would be in the bloody hospital wing for a week." Hermione said sarcastically.

"After that thing made his last comment you went down like a ton of bricks. By the way what did that guy mean about you and your slytherin" Harry questioned.

"I have no bloody clue, I think he was just ranting because I kind of showed him up." Carmilla lied.

"Oh ok" Harry said unconvinced.

Carmilla knew that she couldn't lie to them forever, but she would have to for now. She would tell them the truth when the time was right. She hoped that they wouldn't react to badly about the whole Malfoy thing. They would understand that she didn't have a choice in the matter. They would probably be more upset about her lying about it. She snapped out of her daze when she realized that she had double potions as her first class and she didn't have her homework done.

"Oh shit"

"What's the matter Carmilla?" Hermione asked.

"We have Potions right after breakfast I'm dead I didn't do the homework. Snape's going to give me another detention. I don't want to be forced to disembowel something." Carmilla said as she pushed her plate away and laid her head down on the table.

"Come on Snape should understand you were in the hospital wing" Ron reasoned.

Carmilla lifted her head up and scrunched up her face " I don't think me being unconscious is a good enough excuse for him. He takes pleasure in making my life hell.What am I going to do?" Carmilla said

"I can let you copy mine this one time" Hermione suggested. Carmilla perked up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah under the circumstances you shouldn't have to be punished, so I'll let you copy mine. But only this one time." Hermione said as she pulled out her Potions homework and handed it to Carmilla.

"Oh thank you 'Mione your a lifesaver" Carmilla replied as she hugged her Hermione.

"Lucky I came down to breakfast early I have just enough time to copy it." Carmilla said as she started to write furiously on her own piece of parchment. She wrote so fast that she barely understood what she was writing, just as she was finishing up the last sentence Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"May I have your attention, this weekend will be the first Hogsmeade trip. All students from third year and up are allowed to attend. That is all for now." he said while returning to his seat.

"The first Hogsmeade trip of the year, you have to go Carmilla it's so much fun" Ron said.

"Hmm maybe I don't know" Carmilla said skeptically. Going out in the open where anyone could get at her wasn't a comforting thought. But she couldn't say that to Harry or Ron. "Let me think about it and I'll let you guys know later"

"You have to come, please don't leave me to be dragged into the quidditch shop alone I will go insane if I have to put up with these two all day. All the talk about quidditch I don't think I could take it. Please I beg of you come with us, we can go shopping while they go in the bloody quidditch shop." Hermione urged.

"Oh alright you talked me into it, but if the talk about quidditch gets to out of hand I swear I'll be the first one to hang myself." Carmilla joked.

"We'll try but we're not making any guarantees" Harry said while grinning.

"We better start heading down to the dungeons or we'll be late we wouldn't want to give Snape the satisfaction of giving us detention, plus Hermione would flip if she got a detention it would ruin her perfect record." Ron said. This earned him a slap in the back of the head. "Ow bloody hell 'Mione what was that for" Ron said while rubbing his head.

"That remark was uncalled for so you deserved a slap in the head." Hermione snapped. This caused Harry and Carmilla to laugh. "Are these two always like this" Carmilla asked.

"Oh yes they've been like this since first year. I never realized how entertaining it was, at least with you here I have someone else to talk to while these two are bickering." Harry said while putting his arm around Carmilla's shoulders. " Next time they have another argument I'll have to make some popcorn" Carmilla joked.

"Since those two are so enthralled in their argument we should start walking to class. They'll realize we're gone when they want us to take sides." Harry said as him and Carmilla walked out of the great hall. Neither of them noticed a pair of ice blue eyes staring with a twinge of jealousy.

Potions class went by a little uneventful. Well almost Longbottom got detention for the length of his homework not being long enough. The only thing that bothered Carmilla was the class assignment, Carmilla and Draco got paired up and he didn't utter a single word to her through the entire class. He got the ingredients and did his part, the only time he spoke was if she asked him a question. But other than that he said nothing to her. She found this strange but she didn't have time to put too much thought into it, her thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with Miss Hannigan"

"Of course" Snape leered.

Carmilla gathered her books and took one last look at Draco from the corner of her eye. He didn't even glance at her, she followed McGonagall to her office where Professor Dumbledore was waiting.

"Ah Miss Hannigan I hope your feeling better after yesterday's events, I spoke to your mother this morning she said that there is no need for you to leave Hogwarts. After I spoke to her about yesterday's incidents she had a vampire elder put an ancient protective shield on you and Mr. Malfoy so that if your father or anyone else tried to hurt you or take you off of the grounds without your consent, they wouldn't be able to. She also has told me that your wedding will have to be a lot sooner, she has already found someone to perform the ceremony and I have found a binding spell so that you will be married by wizarding law. Your mother wants to have the ceremony during winter break so that there won't be as many students here. Since most of the students do go home for the holidays. She wanted me to tell you that the only thing that you have to do is find a dress."

"But why so soon? I mean me and Mr. Malfoy are just starting to get to know each other." Carmilla said

"I know but your mother insists upon it, she says the sooner the better because now your father knows where you are. He's going to try to do everything is his power to see to it that you don't get married. There is also a matter that she wants to discuss with you but she said that she'll talk to you about it at a later time."

"This is just fantastic leave it to her to dump some more stress on my shoulders." Carmilla mumbled.

"I'll have Professor McGonagall write you a note for your tardiness to class."

"thank you headmaster." Carmilla said as she took her note from McGonagall and trudged to her charms class.

Instead of going to Charms she decided to skip the class altogether, she needed some time to think. She would wait until charms was done and then go to her next class. She walked to the astronomy tower so she could have some time alone to think. She hated her life, she hated everything that was happening to her. She wished that she had never been born. Nothing was going right maybe she was better off just giving in to her father. At least things would be easier. She shook those thoughts out of her head, she knew that she couldn't be like him. She couldn't be a cold blooded killer. She had been so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't even notice the tears that were falling down her cheeks at a furious pace. It was the first time she had ever cried in a long time, to her crying was a sign of weakness. Weakness was not something that you could let the world see. That's what her father always said to her when she was little. Time just flew by as she sat at the astronomy tower balling her eyes out like a baby. She had just enough time to make it to transfiguration, she wiped at her eyes furiously. She didn't even realize how red and swollen her eyes were. When she got to transfiguration Harry, Ron,and Hermione were already seated. She walked right past the table full of slytherins, Malfoy included in the bunch. Before she could even make it to the seat next to Hermione a snide remark had to be thrown in her direction. This was not the time to mess with her she was not having a good day. Leave it to Pansy to start with her at the most inopportune time.

"Aww what's the matter the poor little half blood all upset she looks like she has been crying" Pansy said with a laugh.

Carmilla sighed and threw her bag down, this time she wasn't sure that she could control her temper. She walked up right to the slytherin table and faced the pug.

"Listen I thought we had an understanding you don't bother me I don't bother you. But since your to thick to understand let me simplify it for you stupid arse. Leave me alone I'm not in the mood, today will be the day that you regret talking to me." Carmilla said her voice in a dangerously low tone.

"I'm not scared of you" Pansy said shakily.

"I don't care if your scared of me, but I don't think your parents would be too happy if they got owled telling them that their precious daughter had her heart ripped out and eaten by the class vampire. I wonder how they would react to that, keep pissing me off and you'll find out." Carmilla spat. Pansy cowered back into her seat, while Carmilla picked up her bag and went to her seat. She plopped down in her seat and took out her books and parchment.

Ron turned around with a bewildered look on his face. "Bloody hell would you actually do that, I mean could you actually do that?" Ron asked.

"Yes if it wasn't for the fact that I've learned how to control my temper a great deal, that pug would be heartless right now. Vampires are known for their bad tempers and we usually kill first and ask questions later. She's lucky I'm not like that, she'd be dead already. Come to think of it, it's been a while since I've had a human heart. I really could go for one right about now." Carmilla taunted. She turned around and smirked to the slytherins, well mostly to Pansy. Pansy looked as pale as a ghost.

"Don't worry guys I'm just kidding, I'm not hungry for a human heart. I'm just doing that to scare her so she'll leave me alone." Carmilla whispered.

"You did one hell of a job, she looks like she's scared to death." Harry said as he looked at Pansy.

"That's what I was going for" Carmilla replied.

The rest of lessons went by rather uneventful, the slytherins well most Pansy didn't utter a single word for the rest of the day. It came time for dinner and everyone was making their way to the great hall. Carmilla was walking by herself minding her own business, when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the shadows. She couldn't scream because her mouth was covered so her first instinct was to bite her attacker.

"Ow what did you do that for its only me"

"Next time don't grab me from behind and pull me into a dark corner Draco.You scared me half to death, what do you want anyways." Carmilla said coldly.

"No need to be testy" Draco replied.

"I have every right to be testy, you don't say one word all through potions class and now you want to talk to me. What is up with you?" Carmilla said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I guess I was a little mad this morning, that's why I acted the way I did in potions."

"What could I have possibly done to make you mad, I haven't seen you since last night in the hospital wing." Carmilla said sarcastically.

"This morning when you were with Potter, Weasley,and Granger I got a little jealous."

"Jealous of what?"Carmilla replied hotly.

"Well when Weasley and Granger were arguing you and Potter looked well a little too friendly, then when he put his arm around you I got jealous because its not fair I want to be the one with my arm around you. Plus I saw the two of you leave alone I thought something was going on." Draco said looking ashamed.

"First of all there's nothing to be jealous about, I didn't ask Harry to put his arm around me he just did. We're just friends that's all nothing more. I can kind of understand how it must have looked. But there's nothing going on between me and Harry."Carmilla said quietly.

"I feel dumb now for acting the way I did towards you in potions" Draco said with a laugh.

"You should I was freaking out because I didn't know why you weren't talking to me. I was scared I thought I did something wrong"

"No it was just my stupid male pride that was bruised so I felt the need to take it out on you." Draco replied.

"Promise me you won't ever do that again, because being ignored really stinks."

"I promise" Draco said while pulling her into a hug. " Now let's go eat" he said.

"Wait we have to enter separately" Carmilla said.

"Oh yeah I forgot, meet you after dinner." Draco said hopefully.

"Yeah we kind of need to talk about some things, if you get what I mean." Carmilla said as she started to walk towards the great hall doors. She entered the great hall and took a seat on the side of Hermione. A few minutes after she took her seat Malfoy entered the great hall and made his way to the slytherin table and sat on the side of Pansy.

Through the entire meal Carmilla and Draco kept on glancing at each other. Luckily no one noticed that the precious prince of slytherin was so enthralled with the half blood princess.

"So Carmilla your still going to Hogsmeade with us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I wanted to do some shopping for some clothes." Carmilla replied.

"Oh no I refuse to go in a store while you shop for clothes" Ron said with a shudder.

"Girls and shopping don't mix with me, I don't have the patience to sit in a store while a girl trys on everything in the store." Harry said.

"Fine then you and Ron can go in the quidditch store and me and Hermione will go shopping then we'll meet up later." Carmilla said.

"That sounds like a plan. That way none of us have to endure anything we don't want to. You don't have to go in the quidditch store and we don't have to watch you try on every article of clothing in a store." Harry replied.

"Glad that's settled, thank goodness I don't have to sit in that damn quidditch shop. It's so nice to have another girl around for a change. With these two there is way too much testosterone in the air." Hermione said.

"Don't worry with me around that will all change." Carmilla said with a smile.

Everyone spent the rest of the meal chatting among themselves and discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Carmilla was trying to formulate an excuse to give Harry and Ron so that she could leave without them getting suspicioius.

"I think I'm going to go to the library and start my homework." Carmilla said while gathering her bookbag.

"The library I think Hermione is rubbing off on you, I thought Hermione was the only one that actually lived in the library but I guess not." Ron said with a look of disbelief.

"I'll see you guys later." Carmilla replied as she walked out of the great hall. She looked behind her to make sure that no one was following her. There was nobody in sight so she made a dash for the staircase so that she could get to the third floor before anyone seen her. She whispered the password and entered the room. She had to handle it to Dumbledore the man knew how to decorate a room.

The room was decorated with gryffindor and slytherin colors. There was two sofas and two big comfy chairs, there was a huge fireplace. The room had its own bathroom and a bedroom. Carmilla raised an eyebrow at the bedroom. She wondered why on earth there would be a bed in the room but before she could think about it, she heard the potrait moved and Draco entered.

"I must say Dumbledore does have taste, he does know how to decorate. But I'm wondering why there is a bedroom in this room." he said as he put his bookbag down.

"I have no idea but we have more important things to discuss besides why Dumbledore would give two hormonal teenagers a room with a bed. I swear the old man must be going scenial." Carmilla said in disbelief.

"Well what do we have to discuss" Draco said while grabbing her hand and leading her to one of the sofas.

"Well the reason why I got pulled out of class today was because of the incident that happened in the great hall with Diomedes. My father knows that I'm at Hogwarts its only a matter of time before he tries again to get me back." Carmilla said glumly.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked his voice filled with concern.

"At first Dumbledore told me that I might have to leave Hogwarts and go into hiding until we were married."

"What, that's absolutely ludicrous how are we going to get to know each other if your in hiding." Draco said with a look of shock.

"Let me finish first. He talked to my mother and she said that I would be able to stay, just that the marriage will have to be a little bit earlier."

"How early?" Draco replied.

"My mother wants the ceremony to be performed during christmas break. There aren't that many students here. I know everything in the past few days has been a lot to swallow and like I said before you can back out at anytime. Well not anytime it would be really cruel if you stood me up at the alter, then I'd have to hunt you down like a dog and kill you" Carmilla said trying to force a smile.

"Its just that wow christmas it seems so close, I mean there's so much to do isn't there."

"Apparently not to my mother, as I was told everything is taken care of the only thing I have to do is get a dress. I guess all we have to do is show up." Carmilla said quietly.

"Talk about an easy wedding, usually the bride and groom are the ones that are stressing over every little detail. Instead its the bride's mother is the one running around like a maniac." Draco said with a laugh.

"I know somehow I always pictured how my wedding would be and believe me it was nothing like this. But what can you do. You know what they say when life gives you lemons you make some lemonade and go on the corner and open up a lemonade stand to make some money."

"Huh" Draco said with a look of confusion.

"It's a muggle saying." Carmilla replied.

"Oh" Draco said forming his mouth in the shape of an 'O'."So when are you going to look for a dress?" Draco asked as he started to take out his homework.

"I'm going to look for one when I go to Hogsmeade this weekend. I'll ask Hermione for her opinion since she's the only one that knows. Plus I don't think Harry and Ron really have that much sense when it comes to womens' clothes." Carmilla said while shaking her head.

"Too bad that I can't go to help you pick one." Draco said sadly.

"I know but I'll show it to you when I get back if you want. I promise that once we're married if you want we can make it public. Right now its too risky to let anyone know. If anyone in your house found out I'm sure that one of them would go to your father and that will ruin everything. Can you imagine if Pansy found out, you know she would be jealous that you didn't marry her. Trust me once the christmas break is over we'll ring in the new year together." Carmilla said reassuringly.

"I'm sure that there will be quite a few shocked people in both gryffindor and slytherin. How do you think Potter and Weasley will react."

"They'll probably freak out and get pissed at me for not telling them. Then once they calm down I hope they'll accept it. I mean I had to I didn't have a choice in the matter. I was just lucky enough to be able to marry somebody that I actually like." Carmilla said her cheeks turning red. This caused Draco to blush slightly.

"What assignment do you want to do first?"

"How about Potions, I'd rather get that assignment out of the way first. The rest of my homework won't take me that long to do." Carmilla replied. They each did their assignment not really saying much to each other, just sneaking glances at each other and giggling every so often. Once they finished all their assignments it was still early.

"Well now what do we do, its still early and we're all done with our homework." Carmilla said.

"We could go for a walk" Draco suggested.

"That would be nice except that we can't be seen together." Draco gave her an evil smile. He took out his wand and pointed it directly at Carmilla. Carmilla's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"What are you doing?" Carmilla said shakily.

"You'll see" He directed his wand at her hair _"Mutation capillus pigmentum ad fulvus", _he then pointed his wand right between her eyes _"Mutation oculus pigmentum ad fulvus" _and finally he pointed his wand to her throat and mumbled the last altering spell _"Mutation vox". _He quickly cast the same spell on himself. "There now we can go out for a walk together and no one will be the wiser." Draco said in a voice that didn't sound like him. Just as he was about to walk away Carmilla grabbed his arm.

"You forgot something"

"What" he replied. She pointed her wand to his robe and mumbled a spell of her own his slytherin emblem changed in the hufflepuff. Then she changed her own to ravenclaw. "Can't be to careful if anyone from our own house sees us, they might wonder who we are." Carmilla said as she took his hand in hers. They exited the room and went for a walk. They walked by people and no one gave them a second glance this caused them to laugh. It was quite nice to be able to be together and no one gave them dirty looks or whispered when they walked by. Once they walked around most of the grounds they decided they should get back to their dormitories before it got too late. They went back to the room and quickly did all the reversal spells to change their appearance back. Carmilla would leave the room first then Draco would leave five minutes later.

"I'll see you tomorrow then same time same place" Draco said hopefully.

"Same time same place" she replied. Just as she was about to leave Draco grabbed her arm and kissed her quickly before she left the room. "Sorry I had to do that" he repied while blushing.

"No need to apologize I wanted to do that to but I'm just to shy to. I better get going." Carmilla said. Carmilla left and made her way to her common room, five minutes after her departure Draco left and headed toward the dungeons.

a/n- reviews are nice I like them a lot. :0)


	19. Chapter 18

A/n- sorry for such the long wait but unfortuanately I'm in nursing school so I don't really have a lot of time for this story right now but once I graduate I should be able to finish it. Thanx

That weekend was the very first Hogsmeade weekend, Carmilla was actually excited she couldn't wait to go shopping for her dress. Once she was finished getting dressed she waited for Hermione to finish so that she could talk to her before they went downstairs to the common room.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a minute before we go meet and Harry and Ron."

"Sure"

"As you know I'm marrying Malfoy" Carmilla said in a low tone. Hermione nodded her head. "Well the wedding has been moved up, its going to be earlier than planned."

"How much earlier?" Hermione asked.

"The ceremony is going to take place during christmas break" Hermione's jaw dropped. "So soon" Hermione replied.

"Yeah I know but I was wondering if you would come to my wedding. Your the only one that I've been able to talk to about this while fiasco. I'd really like it if you would be there" Carmilla said.

"I'd love to be there. We'll just have to figure out a way to keep this from Harry and Ron. That's going to be tough, the school is pretty empty during the holiday break. I mean I think they might notice if we both leave here all dressed up. That might raise their suspicions a bit." Hermione said with a laugh.

"I'll worry about that bridge when we come to it. For now I'm just going to worry about finding a dress.You have to find a dress to. Lucky Ron and Harry will be preoccupied by the quidditch shop. They won't really bother with us too much." Carmilla said.

"We better get going we don't want to keep them waiting" Hermione said. Both girls made their way to the common room where Harry and Ron were patiently waiting.

"It's about time, I thought we were going to have to go up there and get the two of you." Ron said.

"Oh Ron there's no need to get your panties in a bunch, its not like Hogsmeade is going to disappear." Carmilla said.

"Let's just go"

They all exited out and made their way to the great hall to eat breakfast quick before going to Hogsmeade. They all took their seats and began to eat.

"Why does Malfoy keep staring over here. If he keeps looking over here I might have to go and knock his block off." Ron said.

"Maybe he fancies you" Carmilla joked while she pinched his cheek.

"That's not funny" Ron said his ears turning red.

"I'm just kidding with you."

"If everyone is finished why don't we get going, there is a lot to do in Hogsmeade." Harry said.

"Yes there is, while you and Ron go in the quidditch shop me and Carmilla are going to shop for some clothes. We'll meet up in the three broomsticks when we're finished." Hermione said to Harry as she grabbed Carmilla's arm and dragged her away from them.

"Come on Carmilla we have a lot of shopping to do let's go"

"See you guys later" Carmilla yelled behind her.

Hermione and Carmilla walked until they came to the door of dress shop. "Look at all these dresses their so beautiful, I don't know which one to choose." Carmilla said gasping at the beauty of all the dresses.

"Let's go in there's a lot of dresses to choose from and you have to pick one too" Carmilla said as they both entered the shop.

"Do you have an idea of what you want?" Hermione asked as she started to look at some dresses.

"Just something simple but nice, you know. Something that will take Draco's breath away." Carmilla said looking around.

"It's so odd to hear someone talk about Mal- err I mean Draco in a positive way." Hermione said.

Carmilla started picking dresses as did Hermione and they both went into separate dressing rooms. They each tried on a few but none of them were 'the one'. There was one dress that Carmilla had left to try on then she was out of luck. Once she put on the dress she walked out of the dressing room, she walked towards the mirror. She knew that this was the dress and judging by the look on Hermione's face it was obvious that she agreed. The dress was perfect it was satin sheath with a fishtail skirt. It had metallic embroidery all around the waist. This was the dress that she wanted, now all she had to do was get shoes and a veil.

"Oh my god Carmilla that dress you look so amazing its perfect." Hermione squealed.

"Look at you that dress looks so good on you." Carmilla exclaimed. Hermione had on a champagne colored satin ball gown with spaghetti straps with a chiffon drape neck and backtail.

"Now that we've found our dresses all we need is shoes." Hermione said walking over to the shoe section with her dress still on. "What do you think of these shoes?" Hermione said while holding up a pair of sandal type of shoe. "No those wouldn't look right." Carmilla said scrunching her face.

"How about these?" Carmilla said handing her a pair of clear platform sandals. Hermione put them on and walked around and looked at herself in the mirror. "Well looks like I'm all set, now we just have to get you shoes and a veil." Hermione said as she started taking off the sandals. Carmilla scanned the shoes looking for the perfect pair of shoes to match her dress. Her eyes settled on a pair of strappy platform sandals. The straps came up to the mid calf and tied, they would match her dress perfectly. She put the sandals on and tied them around her calf. She went and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I guess we have what we came for. We better shrink our bags so that Ron and Harry won't ask us what we bought" Hermione said from the dressing room. Carmilla quickly went into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. She took the dress and the shoes to the counter to pay with Hermione in tow. They both paid and left the store when they got outside, they shrunk their bags and put them in their coat pockets. They left the shop and headed to Honeydukes, they shopped around and each bought some chocolate and some other sweets.

"We better start making our way to the Three Broomsticks before Harry and Ron have a fit." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah I'm all set shopping I got what I needed to get." Carmilla replied. The two girls walked into the three broomsticks and sat at a table all the way in the back. Before Carmilla had a chance to sit down someone came up and hugged her from behind. "Hey you" Carmilla turned around quick. "Draco are you crazy doing that, what if Harry and Ron were to walk in or perhaps a slytherin." Carmilla replied with her hands on her hips.

"I know I just couldn't help myself. I had to at least see you. It was hell not being able to talk to you this morning. I stared at you so much Weasley kept on glaring at me. I can't wait until we don't have to hide." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Hermione just sat and stared in amazement.

"What's the matter Granger haven't you ever seen a couple in love before." Draco said with a smirk.

"Its not that, I never knew a Malfoy was capable of emotion" Hermione said with a smirk of her own.

"I do have emotions I just choose to never show them." Draco said with a laugh. He released Carmilla from his hold.

"No kidding." Hermione snorted.

"I'd better get going before Potter and Weasley come in and make a scene because I'm talking to you" he said. He gave Carmilla a quick kiss on the cheek and left the three broomsticks. Five minutes after he left Harry and Ron entered.

"Hey Harry, Ron over here" Hermione called.

Harry and Ron took a seat at the table. "So did you guys have fun shopping?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it was loads of fun" Carmilla replied. They ordered four butterbeers and spent the rest of the afternoon chatting.

Draco walked out of the three broomsticks, he still had one place to go before leaving Hogsmeade. He was desperately trying to avoid Pansy he was doing a good job of it. He blew her off when they all left for Hogsmeade he would just have to be on the lookout for her. Carmilla had said that her mother took care of all of the arrangements for the wedding. All Carmilla had to do was find a dress. What Carmilla didn't know was that she was in for a surprise. Dumbledore had asked Draco to get a set of wedding bands. He was going to place a binding charm on them so that their marriage could never be broken. Also they would never be able to take the rings off unless one of them died. After they were married everyone would know about their relationship. Not only by the rings but once the charm was cast their names would be engraved in the ring. Draco's ring would say Carmilla's name and vice versa.

Once they went public with their relationship everything would change at Hogwarts. Draco knew that he would make some enemies. He still had to deal with his father. His father would hit the roof but there was nothing that he could do about it and to be honest Draco was glad there was nothing his father could do about it. He was happy at least he was marrying someone that he wanted to marry. He entered the jewelry shop and began looking through all the cases. A saleswitch noticed him browsing.

"May I help you find something?"

"Yes I'm looking for a set of wedding bands." Draco replied

"I think I know just what your looking for" The sales witch pulled out a blue velvet box. It had two thick white gold bands. Both rings had a serpent and a lion intertwined going around the band.

"Those are perfect I'll take them" Draco replied as he pulled out his money to pay.

"That will be thirty sickles." The sales witch wrapped the velvet box and handed it over to Draco. Just as Draco walked out of the jewelry store he walked right into Pansy. He rolled his eyes this was just his luck.

"Oh Drakie I've been looking all over for you, where have you been" Pansy pouted.

"I was hiding from you, now if you excuse me I have to be going." Draco said walking away. He left Pansy standing there with her mouth open. He walked back to the castle so that he could give the rings to Dumbledore so that he could charm them for the ceremony. He walked by himself back to the castle and headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Lollipops" Draco said. He climbed the spiral staircase and knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in"

"Hello headmaster"

"Ah Mr. Malfoy so nice to see you I hope things with Miss Hannigan are going good." Dumbledore replied.

"Things are going splendidly but that's not why I came here. I got the rings for you to charm headmaster." Draco said handing the velvet box to Dumbledore.

"Ah yes very nice I'll give you the rings back before the ceremony takes place. I have just been informed that the date of the wedding will be December 24th. If you could inform Miss Hannigan I have a feeling she gets a little apprehensive when she has to come and see me. She always expects the worst." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ok I'll be sure to tell her" Draco said just before he walked out of his office. Draco walked through the halls with no where really to go. He wouldn't see Carmilla until later because she was still in Hogsmeade. He decided to go back to Hogsmeade, might as well there was nothing else to do. He would just have to avoid Pansy like the plague. He walked the path back to Hogsmeade, when he got there he came to a decision. He walked back to the jewelry store that he was just in. He had gotten the rings but that was for the ceremony he felt like getting Carmilla a gift maybe a locket or a bracelet. Something to wear with her dress.

When he walked in the jewelry store he was greeted by the same saleswitch. "Back so soon"

"I forgot something, I wanted to get something for my um fiancé" Draco replied.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a locket or a bracelet." Draco said looking around.

"I know just what you are looking for." The saleswitch replied going behind the curtain in the backroom. She returned with a black velvet box. She opened the box and handed it to Draco.

"This is beautiful how much is it?" Draco asked.

"Twenty galleons" the saleswitch replied.

The locket was perfect it was heart shaped that hung on long golden chain. The heart had a lion and a serpent intertwined on the front.

"Can you engrave something on the inside?" Draco asked.

"Of course what would you like it to say"

"You have my heart forever, love Draco" Draco replied.

"Ok it will be just a few minutes, also if you take a picture and shrink it you can put it on the other side of the locket." The saleswitch replied taking the locket in the back to do the engraving. He would have to remember to buy a camera to take pictures. He wanted to take a picture and put in the locket before giving it to Carmilla. He smiled to himself for some reason she had an effect on him. It was very un Malfoy like, to be kind and to even show emotion. He was lost in his thoughts when the saleswitch came back.

"Here you go" she said handing him the velvet box. He paid and stuffed the box in his pocket. He left the store and ran into the store next to it. He bought a wizarding disposable camera, he left the store and started walking back to the castle. He walked with a little bounce in his step he would take some pictures, pick one that he liked and would put it in the locket before giving it to Carmilla. Just as he was walking back to the castle who did he happen to see. None other than Harry, Ron, Hermione and Carmilla. They looked so happy, Carmilla was grinning from ear to ear. Then she started to laugh at a joke that someone had made. Then all of a sudden she pushed Harry and ran away.

"Catch me if you can" she yelled back to the trio. Harry soon took after her at lightning speed. Draco looked at them with envy. They were all so close, they got along so good. He wished he had friends like that. Friends that you could hold an intellectual conversation with, friends that were there when you needed them. He hoped that once the relationship with Carmilla and him became public that they would forgive him for everything horrible that he had ever said to either of them. Granger seemed to be at least civil to him, she took Carmilla's feeling into consideration. Who knows maybe if he tried hard enough at it, he could try to be friends with all of them. As long as he made an effort that's all he could do.

Before long it was dinner time, he was actually starving. He made it to the great hall, he was one of the first in the great hall. He took a seat and started to eat, before long students starting filtering into the great hall. He watched the door and waited for Carmilla to come in. He noticed Potter and Weasley come in together. Carmilla wasn't with them so he waited he figured that she would be coming with Hermione. Soon after that Hermione and Carmilla entered whispering and giggling to each other. He noticed that once they got to the table and took their seats the giggling ceased. 'Wonder what that was all about' he thought. He dismissed and patiently waited until Carmilla was done eating. He chose to take the camera with him to dinner. He decided to go and wait on the stairs for her. He took the camera out of his pocket and set the flash on. Just as the flash came on Hermione and Carmilla walked out talking. This was the perfect time to use up some film. The girls walked down the hall he crept up behind them.

"Carmilla" he called.

Carmilla and Hermione turned around at the same time. Just as they did he snapped the picture.

"Draco since when did you become like Colin Creevey" Hermione said with a laugh.

"I could never be like Creevey, I'm too tall for that" Draco said with a smile.

"So what's with the camera?" Carmilla replied.

"It's a surprise you'll see" he said with a wink.

"I think I'll give you two some privacy" Hermione said while stepping to the side.

"Wait a minute can you do me a favor, take a picture of us." Draco said handing the camera to Hermione.

"Sure" she replied taking the camera.

"No I look like a train wreck" Carmilla said.

"Don't be silly you look fine" Draco said grabbing her and pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Ok smile" Hermione said. She took the picture then handed the camera to Draco.

"I'll see you later Carmilla we can finish talking later." Hermione said as she walked away. Draco and Carmilla walked hand in hand to the third floor. When they came to the portrait hole, Draco said the password and they entered the room. Carmilla plopped down on the sofa and put her feet on the table.

"Did you have fun in hogsmeade today?" Draco said sitting down next to her.

"I can honestly say that I haven't had that much fun in a long time" Carmilla said with a sigh.

"What did you do?" Draco asked.

"Hermione and me went dress shopping" Carmilla replied.

"What kind of dresses" Draco asked curiously.

"I got my wedding dress and I asked Hermione if she would come to the ceremony and she agreed. So she got a dress as well as me." Carmilla said with a smile.

"Really now do I get to see this dress?" Draco asked innocently.

"No way you have to wait to see" Carmilla replied mischievously. She turned towards him and stared into his eyes.

"Before I forget I saw Dumbledore today and he gave me the date of the ceremony, its going to be December 24th." Draco said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Wow that soon that gives us almost three months to get to know each other." Carmilla said.

""I know so we should spend as much time together as possible" Draco replied evilly. He pinned her down and started tickling her.

"No Draco don't" Carmilla said in between her laughter. She soon overpowered him and turned the tables. She had him pinned down, and then she straddled him. "I think I like this" Draco said evilly as he pulled her face towards his own. He started to kiss her slowly and gently, his hands roaming throughout her upper body. They made out for a few minutes until they both had to come up for air.

"That was intense" Carmilla said breathlessly.

"Yeah it was we should take a breather, you know we don't want to rush things." Draco said as Carmilla got up and sat beside him.

"So when does quidditch practice start?" Carmilla asked.

"It should be starting up in the next couple of weeks. But for some reason I don't care for quidditch anymore. I mean I love the game but I don't care to be on the team anymore. Its not like my house ever beats Gryffindor. I'd rather watch than actually participate that's why I quit the team when the year started. I did it so that the captain would have enough time to find a new seeker." Draco said with a yawn. " So we'll be able to spend time together since I don't have quidditch to worry about"

"That will be good I've heard from Hermione that when quidditch season starts, you will hardly ever see Harry and Ron." Carmilla said.

"Speaking of them do you think they'll stop being friends with you because of me? You know they hate my guts. What will you do if they make you choose?" Draco asked seriously.

"I know they won't react well, but if they don't accept us then there's nothing I can do to change their minds. I hope it doesn't come down to me choosing because that would be unfair to me to have to choose between my husband and my friends. But like I said before we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Carmilla said reassuringly.

"Once we go public you know there's no going back. People we'll probably talk shit about us being together. I mean Dumbledore will be tickled pink that we're together because of the whole house unity thing. But no one in our houses will be happy. What are we going to do when it comes to meals you know we can't sit at each other's tables" Draco said.

"Yes we can its just that no one chooses to do it, at least that's what Dumbledore says. Students can mix at meal time, but everyone is so used to sitting with their entire house. I guess we'll be first ones to do it. Hope it goes over well" Carmilla said hopefully.

"Well its getting late we better get back to our common rooms" Draco said.

"Yeah me and Hermione have some things to talk about" Carmilla said as she got up and helped Draco up. "I'll see you tomorrow" she kissed him quickly but passtionately then left through the portrait hole. Draco left soon after her and went down to his common room. Tommorrow he would develop the pictures he had already taken with the camera. That's the beauty of a wizarding camera you could develop the pictures right after you took them and still reuse the camera.

The next day was Sunday and Draco had all day to himself. He made sure to develop the picture of him and Carmilla so that he could put it in her locket and give it to her tonight. While he was waiting for the picture to develop he sent and owl to her telling her to meet him in the astonomy tower instead of their secret room. Once he was done he shrunk the picture and put it in the locket. Then he placed the locket in the box and put the box in his pocket. He decided to take a nap for a while for some reason he felt really tired.

When he woke up from his nap it was almost dinner time. He made his way to the great hall just as all the other students filed in. He took his seat at the slytherin table. He spotted Carmilla and Hermione walking in together. They both sat down Draco caught Carmilla's eye as she looked up. He smiled at her and she winked. Once he was finished eating he made his way out of the great hall just in time. Pansy tried flirting with him but she was just wasting his time. He just shrugged her off and walked away. He made his way to the astonomy tower and waited for her. He didn't have to wait long ten minutes later she showed up. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed that back of his neck. He turned around to face her. He crashed his lips into hers and their tongues battled with each other. He backed her against the wall and continuously kissed her. They broke apart to catch their breath.

"I have something for you" Draco said as he pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Carmilla replied while opening the box. "Oh my god Draco this is too much you shouldn't have its so beautiful."

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl" Draco replied putting the locket around her neck. "Open it up" As she opened the locket her face lit up. "That is so sweet that's why you wanted a picture, when did you have time to get this" Carmilla asked.

"Yesterday when we went to Hogsmeade, I got the wedding bands for the ceremony so Dumbledore could charm them. I wanted to get you a gift, so I got you the locket. So I take it you like the locket" Draco said.

"I love it thank you so much" Carmilla said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"I would love to just stay here all night and do this but somebody might catch us" Draco said pulling away from her.

"Yeah I'm going to go back to my common room I have some homework to finish up for tomorrow." She said kissing him quickly before leaving the astronomy tower. He sat there a little while after she left just looking up at the sky and just thinking.


	20. Chapter 19

D/C-you know the drill I don't own 'em cuz if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing about them lol.

a/n- ::flys in on her broom:: yes I know it has been an exceedingly long time since I updated but I am currently in nursing school so I'm very short on time, but I couldn't just let my story hang in limbo I think its been there long enough. I'll try to update as much as possible but I don't graduate until June so I'll try my best but I make no promises. Lucky for me I have a few chapters already written so that should get me through until June. Hopefully there are still some readers out there that are still interested in my story. Well that's enough for now ::blows kisses before she flys away::

LPHybrid28

The next few weeks passed by in a blur for Carmilla. Quidditch season started so Harry and Ron didn't notice her absence. Before long Halloween was only a week away. Professor Dumbledore had announced that their would be a masquerade ball held for all students. The catch was you couldn't unmask yourself until midnight. The night of that the announcement was made Draco and Carmilla sat alone in their room debating whether or not they should go to the ball together.

"We should do it you know it's the only time we can be together and no one will even know. We'll be wearing masks and you heard what Dumbledore said no one will know who we are." Draco said with a sigh.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea. I mean we're pretty easy to recognize, with your blonde hair and my eyes. I'm pretty sure someone will put two and two together." Carmilla replied.

"You don't have to worry about that I can change the color of my hair and you can change the color of your eyes. Plus to avoid the unmasking we'll just leave before midnight. Please we have to go together it would mean a lot to me." Draco pleaded.

"Alright I'll go with you how can I turn you down." Carmilla replied.

"Now since we have to wear dress robes, we can go shopping in Hogsmeade to find some together." Draco said.

"That won't work I'm already going with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Ron said they needed a woman's opinion." Carmilla said with a roll of her eyes.

"That sucks I really wanted to go with you." Draco replied sadly.

"I have an idea since we're going to go together, why don't you get robes for both of us. You know so we can match, just have them delivered to me."

"I guess I can do that, even though I'd rather go with you" Draco said sadly.

"I know but all in good time will we be able to be together in public. You just have to be patient." Carmilla said reassuringly.

"I know but I'm not exactly the most patient person." Draco replied.

"You just have to try to be that's all. Pretty soon all we'll have is each other because I think in the beginning no one will accept us" Carmilla said sadly.

"Don't even worry about it, everyone will just have to get used to us, if they don't then screw them."

"I know but I can already hear the insults and to be honest those insults are going to hurt me more than any vampire insult I've ever heard." Carmilla said her eyes welling up with tears.

"But why I've seen you in action, you're tough you don't let anything bother you. Why would our relationship being criticized bother you?"

"I can't really explain it, but I know it would just hurt because people will make it seem like I put a spell on you or something that's why you're with me. You know basically make it seem like I'm the lowest thing on earth and no one would want to be with me." Carmilla said with a sniffle.

"Who cares as long as we both know why we're together, that's all that matters." Draco replied soothingly.

"I know that's what I have to keep telling myself." Carmilla replied. "We better get back to our common rooms, I think Harry and Ron are starting to wonder where I've been lately."

"Yeah we should go, we don't want them to get suspicious so soon." Draco replied. They left the room one at a time so not to raise suspicion.

The next week flew by for the students; everyone went to Hogsmeade to get costume robes. Carmilla and Hermione helped Harry and Ron pick something since neither of them had a clue what to wear. Draco bought Carmilla's robes to match his own and had them delivered to her. It was finally the night of the ball and Hermione and Carmilla were still getting ready. Carmilla was helping Hermione manage her hair, she finally got it pin straight. It looked shiny and silky under the light. Carmilla pinned her hair up with bobby pins and left two curls on each side of her face. They both dressed quickly and made their way down to the common room we're Harry and Ron were waiting. Carmilla wasn't going to charm her eyes until after she was at the ball. She would just slip away from Harry and Ron. She made sure that she changed the color of her robes before Harry and Ron saw her so that they wouldn't recognize her when she was with Draco. Instead of her robes being midnight blue she changed them to a powder blue. When Hermione and Carmilla walked down the stairs to the common room Harry and Ron just stood there stunned.

"Wow you both look amazing." Harry said.

"I should hope they look amazing they took so bloody long up there, your lucky boys aren't allowed up there or I would have been knocking every five minutes until you were done" Ron said sarcastically.

"Beauty takes time" Carmilla replied.

"Yes it does shall we go now" Hermione said.

"Yeah let's go since everyone else left like fifteen minutes ago" Ron huffed.

When they entered the great hall it was decorated splendidly. Hermione entered on Ron's arm and Carmilla entered on Harry's arm. They stood around for ten minutes until everyone started dancing.

"Wanna dance?" Harry asked.

"No thanks I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Carmilla replied. She left Harry near the refreshments table. She slipped out of the great hall and into one of the empty stalls in the bathroom. She quickly cast the spells to change her eye and dress color. She walked out of the bathroom and ran down to the dungeons where Draco was waiting for her. When she came to the potrait of the slytherin common room. She knocked on the picture three times and stepped back. The portrait swung open and Draco stepped out. His hair was jet black and his eyes were brown.

"Do you think anyone will recognize us?" he said with a smirk extending his arm toward her.

"I highly doubt it" Carmilla replied taking his arm.

"Shall we make our entrance." Draco said. Carmilla nodded in response. Draco and Carmilla entered the great hall and made their way to the dance floor. Some people seemed to notice them. Mostly everyone wondered who the mysterious couple was. Only one person knew and that was Hermione. She smiled to herself as she watched them dance together. They looked so happy and no one even knew who they really were. They didn't have to worry about anyone making a scene about them being together. Hermione finally realized that maybe Draco had really changed. I mean he had to have he was risking everything for Carmilla. He knew what the consequences of their relationship would mean and he still didn't care. Once they were married and they went public, things for them would become even more difficult. Hermione had hoped that their relationship was strong enough.

"Hey Hermione care to dance?" Harry asked. Hermione was in such a daydream that she didn't even realize Harry was standing next to her.

"Sure I'd love to." Hermione replied. They made their way to the dance floor, once they started to dance Harry noticed a certain couple.

"Hey who's that" Harry said gesturing toward the couple that was in the center of the dance floor.

"I don't know I've never seen them before." Hermione replied nonchalantly

"For some reason they look familiar to me, I just can't place where I know them from." Harry said with a look of wondering on his face.

"Let's not worry about who everyone is, we'll figure out who's who at the end of the night. Let's just concentrate on having fun." Hermione said.

Everyone danced the night away, taking breaks to rest or have a drink. Then came time for the unmasking. For this event Draco and Carmilla pleasantly exited the great hall and change their appearance. They gave each other a quick kiss and re-entered the great hall for the unmasking ceremony. Carmilla made her way towards Hermione, she stood near Hermione. Hermione turned to look at Carmilla and smiled.

"Did you have a good night?" Hermione asked

"Yes very good, even though I had to be in disguise it was quite nice." Carmilla replied. Before Hermione could respond Harry noticed them. "Carmilla where have you been all night I wanted at least one dance" Harry said.

"I was just mingling around that's all. I figured that since no one knew who I was it was easier to talk to people." Carmilla replied.

"That makes sense" Harry replied. Out of the corner of her eye, Carmilla noticed Draco with his group.

"Now you will take off the masks to reveal your true identities." Dumbledore announced. With that announcement everyone took off their masks to reveal who they were. Carmilla looked around at everyone as they slowly took off their masks. She watched Draco out of the corner of her eye. When he took off his mask Pansy threw herself at him and tried to hug him. He threw her off of him and proceeded to tell her off. Once he was done with that he noticed Carmilla watching him. He smirked and then winked at her. After everyone took off their masks, the ball was over, then the students were told to report to their respective dormitories.

Hermione and Carmilla exited the great hall together, somehow they had lost Ron and Harry. They made their way to their dormitories and changed their clothing. They were both exhausted and went to bed. But before Hermione could fall asleep there was questions that she wanted Carmilla to answer.

"Carmilla can I ask you something?" Hermine asked.

"Sure ask me anything" Carmilla mumbled sleepily.

"What do you think will happen after you and Draco get married?"

"I honestly don't know, what I do know is that people probably aren't going to react to well to us. I know Harry and Ron will hate me but I just hope that they'll understand that I didn't have a choice in the matter. I don't really know what my future holds anymore. All I know is that once me and Draco are married we'll have a lot to deal with. Not only with being married but also with dealing with my father as well as his parents. There's just so much to deal with it makes me sick sometimes. What's funny is I've told Draco so many times if you want to back out you still can. But he says that he has no intentions of doing that. By him doing that I give him so much credit." Carmilla mumbled.

"I just hope everything works out the way its supposed to." Hermione replied.

"Me, too" Carmilla muttered in her sleep.

a/n- reviews are appreciated, it gives me motivations to keep going.


	21. Chapter 20

D/C- don't own them, because if I did I wouldn't be sitting in front my computer right now.LPHybrid28

After the masquerade ball the days passed by quickly. It was a week before christmas everyone was excited about christmas holiday. Well almost everyone was, Carmilla was nervous because christmas eve was a week away. She was starting to get cold feet, she knew she had no choice she couldn't back out of the marriage. But after all this was how she was supposed to react she was only sixteen. She is way too young to get married but yet she has to. The whole being a half breed wasn't really working to Carmilla's advantage. She knew that she would have the butterflies in her stomach up until the day of the ceremony, then she would have new things to be nervous about. Like how would Harry and Ron take the news of her being married to Malfoy.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she daydreamed through most of her lessons. She had to be told quite a few times to pay attention which wasn't like her at all.

"Miss Hannigan if you don't mind I would really appreciate if you would pay attention to my lesson this will be on your O.W.L.S. Which may I remind you is at the end of this year. If you don't pay attention I can almost guarentee that you'll fail." Professor McGonagall said curtly.

"Sorry professor it won't happen again" Carmilla mumbled.

"I should think not whatever you have going on in your mind, if it doesn't have to do with class work. I would recommend putting it in the back of your mind so that you may pay more attention." McGonagall replied.

No one really knew why Carmilla's mind was elsewhere, well only two people knew and that was Hermione and Draco. But Harry was starting to notice some strange things going on besides Carmilla's lack of attention span. He was starting to notice that she was always sneaking away. She always made up an excuse though. But it was starting to get suspicious to Harry. He also had been hearing rumors about her being seen leaving the astronomy tower right before Malfoy. She had also been seen sneaking around the third floor. Something was going on and Harry was determined to find out what it was, but for now it would have to wait until after christmas holiday he had to concentrate on quidditch practices.

One night Draco and Carmilla decided to meet in the astronomy tower to talk. "Why did you want to meet we have to be careful Ron and Harry are starting to get suspicious. Someone told them they seen me on the third floor. Then I guess Parvati saw me leaving the astronomy tower." Carmilla said.

"So" Draco replied.

"So she also saw you leave right after me. So the whole school is probably talking." Carmilla said.

"Well it doesn't matter to me, besides I haven't heard anything from any of my housemates. So it hasn't reached the whole school yet." Draco replied.

"Hopefully rumors won't start yet. I don't want everyone getting to suspicious so soon. We still have a couple of days to go before the wedding. Luckily most of the school will have gone home for the holidays." Carmilla said.

"Yeah mostly everybody does go home. Usually the only ones that stay behind is Potter, Weasley, and Granger as well as a few others." Draco said.

"That's good the less students the better. I think it might look a little strange if someone sees me walking in the halls in a wedding gown." Carmilla said with a smirk.

"Oh by the way did I tell you I got a letter from my parents their going to France for the holidays. So I don't have to worry about them wondering why I want to stay at school for the holidays." Draco said.

"That's good me and Hermione figured out a way to get out of the gryffindor common room without Harry and Ron wondering where we are." Carmilla said.

"What's your plan?" Draco asked.

"We're going to send them a note to meet us in the quidditch field. I'm going to use the excuse that I want to learn how to play quidditch." Carmilla said.

"That should keep them busy for a while. Besides if you ever actually wanted to learn how to play I'd be more than happy to teach you." Draco said.

"Then after the ceremony me and Hermione will change our clothes and I'll meet you in the great hall for supper. We'll figure out which house table to sit at when the day arrives." Carmilla said.

"Oh we don't have to worry about that over the holiday smaller tables are set up because their aren't as many students and you can sit with whoever you like. There's no house tables." Draco stated.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about which house table to sit at. We'll just have to worry about dealing with everyone when we walk in together and sit together and sit together." Carmilla said.

"Yeah we better get back to our rooms before someone realizes where missing." Draco said as he kissed her quickly on the lips and left to his common room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few days before christmas eve students started packing and getting ready to go home for the christmas holiday. As students started to leave, the school became more empty. She went down to where students were departing. She saw everyone saying goodbye but one couple in particular caught her eye. She noticed Pansy hanging all over Draco as her trunk was being loaded onto the train. She felt a small twinge of jealousy when Pansy threw her arms around him in an attempt to hug him. She was so disgusted by the sight. She couldn't stand the sight in front of her that she wanted to go back inside. Unfortunately she had to walk right past them. Pansy still hold her arms around Draco as Carmilla walked past them.

"Oh poor Draco I feel so bad for you being stuck at Hogwarts with half-blood and mudbloods." Pansy sneered while glaring at Carmilla.

Carmilla stopped in her tracks this whole half-blood crap was starting to really annoy her. Yeah she knew she was a half blood but she didn't need to be constantly reminded of it.

"You know what Parkinson I could spend a good ten minutes cussing you out. But you know what I wouldn't want to waste my breath on your lame ass." Carmilla said as she turned around and walked back into Hogwarts leaving Pansy with her mouth hanging open and Draco smiling not smirking but smiling.

"Can you believe the nerve of that bitch who does she think she is." Pansy whined

"Someone who could rip your heart out and eat it for breakfast if she really wanted to.Now if you excuse me I'm going back inside I'm freezing my arse off out here." Draco said as he ran back to the castle. Once he got inside he unbuttoned his jacket. Then he heard a voice from the shadows.

"Yoiu know once she comes back from holiday, I'm going to thoroughly enjoy rubbing it in her face." Carmilla said as she stepped out of the shadows her eyes glowing mroe intensely in the dimly lit hallway.

"I know you will for some reason she thinks she owns me. Because of hern other girl from any house will talk to me. Draco said wearily.

"Do you want other girls to talk to you."Carmilla asked crossing her arms and raising her left eyebrow.

"Well no not now, but before I did and nobody would because of her. But now I have you so I don't have to worry about other girls." Draco said stepping closer to her. They were hidden in the shadows where curious eyes couldn't see.

"Just think in less than a week we'll be married. Crazy isn't it and neither of us is even seventeen yet." Draco said.

"Like I said before if you don't want to go through with it, say something now. Don't wait then leave me standing at the alter." Carmilla said seriously.

"Stop worrying about me backing out of the marriage. I have no intention of leaving you at the alter by yourself." Draco replied.

"If you do you know I'll have to kill you right." Carmilla joked.

"I know you will, we better get back to our common rooms before someone notices us both missing." Draco said. He was about to leave when the thought of something. "When is the next time we'll be able to see each other again?" Draco asked.

"Probably not until the ceremony." Carmilla replied.

"Well in that case." Draco said as he walked towards Carmilla and pinned her to the wall." I should make this last kiss pretty good since the next time we do kiss, you'll be my wife." Draco said as he crashed his lips into hers. He explored her mouth with his tongue, memorizing every inch of it. A few minutes later they broke apart. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. "I'll see you on christmas eve." Draco whispered. He pulled away and left the dark corner. Carmilla left and went to the great hall to eat.

Once Carmilla finished eating she left so she could go to bed early. Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. She would just stare at the ceiling to think. When she got to her room, she found a note on her pillow. All her thoughts of turning in early vanished, once she recognized the handwriting.

_Dear Carmilla,_

_I have just recently arrived at Hogwarts earlier this morning. If you could please come to the headmaster's office after you've read this letter._

_love, Alexia_

When she finished the letter she knew what she had to do. But before she went anywhere she was changing into her pajama bottoms, a tank top and her favorite bunny slippers. Hopefully she wouldn't run into anyone and even if she did she really didn't care. She left her dormitory and walked down to the common room. Luckily everyone was still at dinner so she wouldn't run into Harry and Ron. Once she was out of the potrait hole, she walked quickly to the statue that led to the headmasters' office.

"gumdrops" Carmilla muttered. The staircase began to turn she stepped on the first step as the staircase led her up to the office. She stood in front of the door adn knocked softly.

"Come in" Dumbledore answered. She entered the office and found quite a few people there. Now she kind of wished she wasn't wearing bunny slippers and pajama bottoms with little green frogs on them. But it was too late now and by the look on Draco's face he was thinking the same thing.

"Well at least I don't feel so out of place now" Draco joked.

"I was going to go to bed early until I got my mother's letter telling me to come here. So I came right away, that's why I look the way I do." Carmilla replied with a smile. After that the tension was somewhat borken in the room. Among other people in the room there was McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Alexia, and someone that Carmilla didn't recognize but she could sense that he was a vampire.

"Carmilla and Draco I'd like you to meet Archimedia he'll be performing the vampire part of the ceremony. Today he wanted to explain what happens during the ceremony. Dumbledore will explain his part of the ceremony. Why don't the two of you sit down" Alexia stated. Draco and Carmilla sat in the chairs by Dumbledore's desk.

"The ceremony will be quite involved that's why I wanted to explain it to you before the day of the ceremony." Archimedia explained.

"How much more different from a traditional vampire union, will it be?" Carmilla asked.

"It will have to be altered a bit since Draco isn't a vampire. But the same terms will apply. Once the two of you are joined together there's no way out of it only in death will the bond be broken. Your union will be a little different, the only way your bond will be broken is if one of you die by the other's hand. I was a little bit leery to oversee this ceremony at first for the simple fact that the two of you are so young but Alexia has explained the circumstances of your situation. So I decided against my better judgement to perform the ceremony." Archimedia explained.

"So basically if my father went after Draco there's no way he could kill him. The only way Draco will die is by my hand, right?" Carmilla asked.

"That is correct" Archimedia replied.

"What does a vampire ceremony consist of?" Draco asked.

"When a couple comes together they are bonded by blood. If you were both vampires, you would bite each other on the wrist and draw blood from one another. Since Draco isn't a vampire Carmilla will have to bite him to draw blood.so that it can be drawn. The blood that I will take from both of you and join them speak the latin vows, once the vows are spoken the blood will float out of the cup and enter into the bite marks on each of your wrists. Once the blood enters your body, once your blood bond has been formed the bite marks will heal and leave a mark that symbolizes your bond. Each of your own blood will run through each other's veins. The two of you will be binded for the rest of eternity. Once the two of you are joined, you will have an indescribable connection. You'll be able to sense what the other is thinking and feeling. After the ceremony you'll understand what I mean." Archimedia said.

"I'm sure you both already know that your relationship won't be the easiest. There are a lot of people who won't accept you. As you know the headmaster will perform the ceremony that will marry you by wizarding law. Not only will you be married by vampire law you will also be married by wizarding law.I hope the two of you are prepared to make that commitment." Archimedia said seriously.

Carmilla and Draco had a similar looks plastered across their faces. The look was similar to that of a deer in headlights. Draco grabbed Carmilla's hand with his own. "We both may only be sixteen but we're ready to make that commitment." Draco replied boldly.

"That's good I'll let Dumbledore explain what he is going to do." Archimedia said.

"The ceremony that I'll perform will bind you by wizarding law. The rings that Mr.Malfoy had given me have been charmed. The rings can never be removed. Once you both say 'I do' and place the rings on each other's fingers, the bond will be formed. A bond that only death will break. The rings will have your names burned into them. Mr.Malfoy's rings will have Miss Hannigan's name burnt onto it and vica versa. Once the ceremonies are performed you'll be able to walk the grounds freely." Dumbledore said.

"But headmaster there are still other students at the school. I think some of them might find it a little odd to see Mr.Malfoy and Miss Hannigan walking together dressed like a bride and groom." McGonagall stated.

"There's no need to worry about that. I will be casting a spell that will freeze everyone and after their memories. None of them will realize that time was lost. After the ceremony you can stay in the room on the third floor, until proper accomadations can be made." Dumbledore said.

"What kind of accomadations?" Draco asked.

"Well once your married you will need special accomadations. A married couple can't very well asleep in seperate rooms. Let alone in two different areas of the castle." Snape drawled.

"Yes it would be strange for Mr.Malfoy to stay in his dormitory in the dungeons and for you Miss Hannigan to stay in gryffindor tower. The prophecy did say you have to bear children." McGonagall said. The last comment made both Draco and Carmilla blush. Having to hear the terms bearing children coming from one of your professors was just downright awkward to hear. But Draco and Carmilla just continued to blush and look away shyly.

"You'll be able to sit at either of your house tables or you could just have your meals sent to your rooms." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor" Draco said.

"I just have a question, when you freeze everyone you'll be sure not to freeze Hermione right? I asked her to come to the ceremony." Carmilla said.

"I'll make sure that Ms.Granger doesn't get affected by the spell." Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"Ok just checking" Carmilla said.

"Well I think that's everything the both of you may return to your dormitories. I'll see the both of you on christmas eve." Dumbledore replied. Carmilla and Draco left the office together.

"Well that was interesting." Draco said.

"Yeah I have a general idea of what will happen now when the big day comes." Carmilla replied as they walked down the windy staircase. Little did they know about the conversation that was happening in the office they just left.

**In Dumbledore's office**

"You can't seriously let this marriage take place. The Malfoys will have a fit once they find out that their only heir has gone and married a girl who is half vampire and half witch. They will do everything in their power to end the marriage." Snape said seriously.

"In some ways I agree with Severus, this marriage could cause an extreme amount of tension between gryffindor and slytherin. We already have enough animosity between those two houses. This marriage will only add fuel to the fire. Do you think it wise to let the marriage take place." McGonagall said.

"The marriage will take place. I believe that young Mr. Malfoy and Miss Hannigan will triumph over all the adversity that is thrown at them." Dumbledore replied.

"But how do you know?" Snape questioned.

"They will always triumph because they will have each other and that's what makes them strong." Dumbledore said.

"For all our sakes I hope your right." Snape drawled.

"For a couple so young they will have so much to face." Alexia commented.

"Yes they will" Archimedia replied.

"Sometimes when I think about all the things that she'll have to endure, I wonder if it would have been better if I had just listened to my mother and had an abortion." Alexia stated sadly.

"Don't talk such rubbish, you brought a beautiful and very gifted daughter into this world. It only seems fair that she be destined to do great things." Archimedia replied.

"I just hope that she is strong enough and can handle all of the pressure." Alexia said.

"Well lets start preparing for the ceremony." Dumbledore said.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The morning of christmas eve finally arrived. The spell had been cast that freeze everyone. The only one's that weren't affected, were the people that knew about the wedding. From the late morning until mid-afternoon. Hermione spent the entire time getting ready. Hermione had to run down to the common room, she was helping Carmilla fix her hair. She found the book she checked out of the library 'Magical Hairstyling Techniques Every Woman Should Know'. When she was about to go back upstairs, she heard banging coming from the potrait hole. Once she opened the potrait hole, she got quite a surprise.

"You need to help me with this bloody tie. I've been trying to fix my tie for the past twenty minutes. My hands won't stop shaking. Can you please help me?" Draco said. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She had never seen a Malfoy in such a nervous state before.

"Well are you just going to stand there and laugh at me or are you going to help me?" Draco asked in a desperate tone.

"Well if you stopped moving around like a maniac and stand still I could help you" Hermione said.

"Oh sorry" Draco replied as he stood still. Hermione quickly fixed the tie for him.

"There your all set now, go sit down and try to relax. I have to go finish Carmilla's hair for her. Once you've calmed down a bit, start making your way to Dumbledore's office because it won't be good if you stand Carmilla up at the altar because you got cold feet." Hermione said reassuringly. She grabbed the book her way up the stairs.

"Hey Granger"

"Yeah" Hermione replied.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Draco said.

"Anytime" Hermione replied.

"By the way, that dress looks good on you." Draco said.

"Wait until you see Carmilla she will take your breath away." Hermione said.

Draco sat for a few minutes letting his mind wander. He thought about everything that had happened since the start of school. Who would've thought that the girl he saw from afar standing on the 9 3/4 platform would become his wife in less than a few hours. He never imagined that he would be married at sixteen. He knew there would be consequences to his decision. His father would not be happy with him. He was the only heir, his father would disown him for not marrying a pureblood. But he would deal with his father's wrath when the time came. There were so many thoughts swimming through his head. Every thought that he had he put in the back of his mind. Right now he would just concentrate on the matter at hand, getting married. He finally got up off his seat and left for Dumbledore's office.

Once he got his nerve back, he felt a little better. He was still nervous, but who wouldn't get a little cold feet. After all marriage was a very serious thing, especially to a sixteen year old. He finally came to the door of Dumbledore's office. This was it, there was no going back. He was going to enter this office single and leave married. He hesitantly knocked, then entered the room.


	22. Chapter 21

D/C - don't own them if I did I wouldn't be sitting here at the computer. Now that I am officially done with nursing school hopefully I can finish this story, I have chapters already written but I haven't written anything new in months so cross your fingers that I don't get writers block anytime soon.

--LP Hybrid28--

Carmilla was pacing around the room. All she could think about what was about to happen. She was about to get married. She was scared shitless, she had knots in her stomach.

"Hermione I don't think I can do this." Carmilla said nervously.

"Carmilla your just a little nervous, its perfectly natural. You can't stand Draco up, your getting married in like twenty five minutes. This is not exactly the best timing." Hermione said with a nervous smile.

"I know but I'm just scared thats all" Carmilla said.

"Everything will be fine you and Draco are perfect for each other. He's like a totally different person when he's around you. I've never seen him act like that its almost like he's human." Hermione replied.

"Gee thanks that made me feel a lot better 'Mione." Carmilla joked.

"You know what I mean, its like you brought out a part of him that no one knew existed. You can tell by the way he looks at you he loves you so much." Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Your right" Carmilla replied.

"Now lets go there's a wedding with your name on it." Hermione replied.

Both girls took one last look in the mirror, then left the girls dormitory. The spell had been cast so that anyone who didn't know about the wedding would have been frozen in time. Hermione and Carmilla left the gryffindor common room and started heading towards Dumbledore's office.

In Dumbledore's Office

The sight that Draco saw when he entered the office took his breath away. Dumbledore had transfigured his office. There was an altar, he assumed that was what he and Carmilla would stand under. There were two small golden chalices, the room was decorated perfectly to accomadate a wedding. As he looked around he noticed Dumbledore setting up for his part of the ceremony.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy I see you've finally found your way to my office. I was getting a little nervous when you weren't here earlier. I was hoping that you didn't have a change of heart and came to the decision that you weren't ready to get married." Dumbledore said slyly.

"No just had a few pre-wedding jitters, but Hermione knocked the sense into me. There was no question in my mind about being ready to get married, it was a question of am I worthy of being married to Carmilla." Draco said truthfully.

"In yours and Miss Hannigan's case, the two of you were drawn to each other even before either of you knew that you were destined to be together. So to answer your question Mr. Malfoy the two of you are worthy for each other." Dumbledore replied.

"Do the ceremonies take long?" Draco asked.

"If it was just the wizarding ceremony it would be quite short. But alas there are two ceremonies so it will be a bit longer." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh" Draco replied.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Ms. Hannigan and Ms.Granger and we can begin" Dumbledore stated. As the words came out of his mouth there was soft knock at the door. Carmilla's mother was the closest to the door, so she answered it. There in the doorway stood Carmilla and Hermione. Everyone just stood for a moment to stare. Both girls looked exquisite from head to toe.

"Well now that everyone is here we may begin." Dumbledore stated.

Carmilla took her place beside Draco "Would you like to perform your ceremony first or shall I?" Dumbledore stated.

"I'll go first if you don't mind" Archimedia replied.

"Not at all be my guest" Dumbledore said.

"Alright then Carmilla and Draco would you please take a step forward." Carmilla and Draco stepped forward, they instinctively took each other's hand.

"This will probably be the hardest part of the ceremony. You will need to draw blood from each other. If both of you will roll up one of your sleeves. Now Draco you'll have to let Carmilla bit you so that blood can be drawn and then Carmilla bite yourself deep enough to draw blood. Once you've done that drop less than a quarter of a pint of blood into the chalice that sits in front of you. Once you've done that and the vows are recited the blood will float into each of your wounds." Archimedia stated. With Archimedia's last statement Draco looked down to the ground quickly. He felt ashamed he wasn't able to do something because he wasn't a vampire. Carmilla noticed the rejected look on Draco's face.

"Its ok Draco, I'll be all healed up by tomorrow. Vampires heal very quickly." Carmilla said reassuringly.

Draco offered his wrist to Carmilla which she in turn extended her fangs and sank her teeth, Draco winced a little after but no pain no gain right. After Carmilla drew enough blood, she pierced her own wrist and let the blood seep out. Each of their blood poured out, they placed their hands in the chalice letting the blood drip down their fingertips into the chalice.

"Please join hands while I say the vow" Archimedia instructed. Carmilla and Draco joined hands. " Vacare' duo diversus mundus ille duo homines voluntas esse iungere eorum coniugium voluntas esse similis non alius. Ille potestas qui illi voluntas manus voluntas sinere ipsi ad facere magnus rec. Hic dragon voluntas capere hic vampire regis filia ac eius nupla. Draco do you wish to take Carmilla as your bride."

"I do" Draco replied.

"Does ille vampire regis filia votum ad capere hic dragon ac vester maritus. Carmilla do you wish to take Draco as your husband."

"Yes I do" Carmilla replied.

"Cum ille votums illi voluntas esse coniungere causa aeternitas."Archimedia stated Everyone watched as the blood from the chalice floated through the air and found its way to Draco and Carmilla's veins. Once the blood entered their veins the wounds were sealed. .

"Now the two of you are binded for eternity. The two of you will become so close that at times you will know what the other is thinking without ever speaking a word. At times you will almost be able to read each other's thoughts." Archimedia explained.

After Archimedia performed his ceremony, Dumbledore performed his ceremony, the ceremony was simplistic but effective.Once the rings were placed on Carmilla and Draco's ring fingers.Their names were engraved into the bands.

"These rings will never be able to come off unless one of you dies. When one of you passes away the bond will be broken and the rings will be able to be removed. You have a bond that only death can break. Now you may kiss the bride." Dumbledore

stated. Carmilla and Draco kissed quickly since their were so many sets of eyes staring at them so intently. It was rather awkward for them to be kissing in public since they have had to hide their relationship for so long.

"Now that the ceremonies are finished you may return to your dormitories once all of you are there time will resume." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster how do you think the rest of the student body will react to their relationship?" McGonagall asked.

"Probably not so good, I'm sure the slytherins will exile Mr.Malfoy because he chose Ms.Hannigan and I'm sure the gryffindors will not be too pleased that Mr.Malfoy is with Ms.Hannigan. Since as we all know he is famous for ridiculing muggleborns." Dumbledore stated. Draco looked down at the floor.

"I'm not proud of the way that I've acted in the past, I know it will take a long time for people to realize that I've changed. I'll have to deal with people giving me crap but it doesn't matter to me. Nothing they say can hurt me." Draco said quietly. Once everyone was finished talking Draco,Hermione and Carmilla returned to their dormitories to change their clothes before time resumed. When they arrived at the potrait of the fat lady Draco gave Carmilla a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll meet you right here once your done changing so that we can go to the great hall for dinner." Draco said.

"Okay" Carmilla replied. Carmilla and Hermione entered the potrait and ran to their dormitory so that they could change quickly. Once they were done changing they each charmed their dress to look like an ordinary dress.

"You ready to face the rest of the school?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not afraid of the school, its Harry and Ron that I'm afraid of. What if they don't want to be friends with me? What if they make me choose them over Malfoy?" Carmilla stuttered.

"Don't worry I know their going to react badly when you walk in the great hall. But they'll get used to it. If they don't I'll just have to make their lives a living hell. It won't be that hard I just won't let them copy off of me." Hermione said lightly.

"I hope your right I don't want to lose friends I don't know if you noticed I don't have that many to begin with."


	23. Chapter 22

D/C - I don't own, therefore you don't sue. Even though it seems like I have abandoned this story I have not. I have just been extremely busy with life in general. Plus I started to write a linkin park fanfic again, its been a while since I wrote one of those but I just had an itch, I haven't written anything LP since took down the music section (damn pple..lol) So I'm a little focused on that but I still have a few chapters already written for this fic so I don't have to stress writing a new chapter for a little while. If anyone wants to check out my LP fic its called Brass Knuckles and Broken Hearts on . Its only got one chapter up so far because I'm still writing the next chapter. But I will do my best to try and finish this story before moving on to something else. Thnx for reading.

LPHybrid28

After the ceremony Carmilla and Hermione went back to their room to change. "Are you ready to go eat?" Hermione asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Carmilla replied.

Carmilla and Hermione stepped out of the portrait hole. They made their way to the great hall. Carmilla and Hermione just stood outside the entrance.

"Draco should be here in a minute. You can go in if you want. I know that Harry and Ron will be fuming because they were stood up. Maybe you can soften them up for me." Carmilla said with a smile. Hermione left Carmilla alone to wait and entered the great hall. Carmilla fidgeted where she stood while she waited for Draco. Students were starting to come down for supper.Some people cast a weird glance in Carmilla's direction. She felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Let me guess someone with really cold hands." Carmilla said with a giggle.

"You ready to eat?" Draco asked.

"I'm ready if you are." Carmilla replied.

"Then let's go after dinner Dumbledore siad he would show us to our new room." Draco said as he grabbed her hand and led her through the huge doors of the great hall. The sight of them made everyone in the great hall stare and whisper to each other.

Carmilla stomach did a back flip when she seen the look on Harry and Ron's faces. Apparently Hermione didn't soften them up by the looks they were giving her. They looked like they could kill and it looks like Malfoy was their target.

"I'm beginning to have a bad feeling about this." Carmilla muttered under her breath. She prepared herself for the worst as Harry and Ron stomped towards her with Hermione in tow.

"Are you out of your bloody mind what are you doing with him." Ron said hotly. Before Carmilla could muster up a reply, Harry had to make a comment.

"I knew something was going on between the two of you. I didn't want to believe all the rumors but now I see the rumors were true. You've been sneaking around with him all along." Harry said disgustedly.

"Harry there are just some things you wouldn't understand right now." Carmilla replied weakly.

"Yeah right like what that you fell for this git even though you know he's done nothing but ridicule me, Ron, and Hermione. Some friend you are." Harry said as he pushed past them, Ron following closely behind him.

"Well that went as well as could be expected." Draco said lightly.

"It's alright I'll go talk to those two hotheads. You just have to give them some time to cool off. Especially Harry for some reason he took it very badly. Usually he's the rational one and Ron's the one who goes off the deep end." Hermione said.

"Who knows maybe Potter has a crush on Carmilla and he's mad that she's with somebody else." Draco said with a snicker.

"Draco be nice I think he's just having a hard time.You are his enemy after all." Carmilla replied.

"I'll have to try and explain everything to them. That should be interesting I can just see Ron's jaw hit the floor when I tell them the two of you are not only together your married.I can hear their yelling already in my head, I think I'm getting a migraine. Why is it that men are so difficult." Hermione muttered while rubbing her temples.

"Maybe you should just tell them we're together and let them come to terms with that. Once they've calmed down about the relationship then we'll drop the whole marriage bomb." Carmilla said.

"I'll talk to them after dinner, let's go sit down." Hermione said.

"Are you sure you want to eat with us, once you sit with us there's no going back. By the looks the slytherins are giving you well let's just say if looks could kill you'd be dead where you stand." Carmilla said.

"Screw them they'll just have to get used to it. It's not like any of them are my real friends. They like to hang around with me because I'm wealthy. I could care less what they think." Draco replied as he put his arm around Carmilla. They walked to the end of gryffindor table and took a seat. They all got a few odd looks from the gryffindors but it wasn't as bad as the slytherins.

"I can just imagine how bad its going to be when the rest of the school comes back from holiday." Hermione said.

"Never mind the school I'm curious to see Pansy's reaction. Carmilla already said she couldn't wait to rub it in her face. That's what I'm waiting to see." Draco said as he filled his plate with an assortment of food.

"Your just dying to have a good laugh aren't you sweetie." Carmilla said sarcastically.

"You know it baby I'm looking forward to what your going to do to terrorize her." Draco said slyly as he grabbed her face with his hand and pulled her face towards his. He planted a small kiss on her lips while caressing her thigh.

"Oh come on if you think I'm going to be subjected to all sorts of inappropriate signs of affection your wrong. The two of you really need to get a room." Hermione said.

"Oh don't worry we do have a room" Draco said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't worry we plan on putting the room to good use."Carmilla piped in.

"Come on guys that's just an overshare. I just don't need those visual pictures in my mind." Hermione said while covering her ears.

"Sorry" Carmilla said while blushing.

"Well I'm done eating and getting stared at. You'd think they never seen a slytherin sitting at the gryffindor table." Draco said sarcastically.

"Technically there never really had been a slytherin who would sit at the gryffindor table. I think your the first." Hermione said.

"Let me guess you read in Hogwarts' A History right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah how'd you know"

"Just a guess you always seem to quote from that book." Draco said before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"You ready to go sleep?" Carmilla asked.

"Yeah we just have to wait for Dumbledore to show us to our room" Draco replied.

"I guess I'll go and try and talk to Harry and Ron." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Maybe I should go with you to help you explain." Carmilla interjected.

"Umm babe you do realize that tonight is our wedding night. You do know what is supposed to happen right." Draco replied shyly.

"Of course I know I just don't want to leave Hermione to explain what I should be explaining. Its not her responsibility its mine." Carmilla said wearily.

"You also have a responsibility to take care of your husband." Draco whispered.

"I can't believe I'm hearing a conversation like this, who would've thought it come from the two of you, what has the world come." Hermione said with a laugh. That left Draco and Carmilla speechless. "Oh don't look at me like that if you were me you would think the same thing."

"Anyways how about this you go to Dumbledore's office and have him show you where the room is located and how to get in. Then wait outside the potrait of the fat lady. Just give me an hour okay I really want to get this resolved." Carmilla said while making a sad face.

"Oh alright how could I resist that face. You have one hour don't make me have to beat down the potrait of the fat lady." Draco said.

"Ok I'll be back in an hour." Carmilla replied. She gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek, then left with Hermione. After they left he stood up and proceeded to leave the great hall. But unfortunately a few slytherins had other plans. They surrounded him so that he could get away.

"Accio wand" Nott mumbled.

"What the hell do you think your doing" Draco sneered.

"What in the hell are you doing with that half-blood. Plus you sat with the gryffindors, what are you trying to do betray your entire house." Blaise muttered.

Zabini, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle had him cornered and he was wandless the odds were not in his favor. He had to think of a way out of this situation, but as they started to close in on him he couldn't think of any ideas. Luckily for him Dumbledore picked that exact moment to leave the great hall.

"Ahh Mr. Malfoy there you are I've been looking for you. May I speak to you alone." Dumbledore asked.

"Of course headmaster." Draco replied while stepping away from the slytherins. Before they turned around to leave.

"Mr.Nott would you mind giving Mr.Malfoy his wand back." Dumbledore replied while eyeing him. Nott begrudgingly gave the wand back.

"Now if you'll follow me Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore led Draco up to the deserted third floor. "I was hoping to show you and Miss Hann- I mean Mrs. Malfoy to your new room. But I suppose I could just show you and you can show her later."

"Yeah she went with Hermione to try and talk to Potter and Weasley. They didn't react to well to seeing me and Carmilla together. Hopefully she'll have some luck but I doubt it they do hate my guts after all." Draco said.

"Thins won't change overnight, it will take time for people to adjust. But as long as you have each other the both of you will be fine." Dumbldore said.

"What about the other room?" Draco asked.

"The potraits will be changed as well as the password. You will be given a new room with your own common room. The only way you can enter the room is if the potrait recognizes you and you say the password. So even if someone did acquire the password unless they were you or Carmilla or accomanied by one of you they can't enter the room." Dumbledore explained. They stopped in front of a potrait of two playing children.

"Here we are I decided that the password would be eternity. If you wish to change the password, you and Mrs.Malfoy must come to an agreement on the password. For now I'll just show you the inside of the common room. You and Mrs.Malfoy can look at the room together."

Draco muttered the password so that they could enter the room. He thought the other room was amazing this room made that room look plain.

"Carmilla is going to love this room, thank you Headmaster. I'm going to go find Carmilla so that I can show her." Draco replied as him and Dumbledore exited the room.

If Mr.Potter and Mr. Weasley still have a problem and aren't on speaking terms with Carmilla, just send them to my office. I'll explain everything to them and set them straight. Draco nodded his head in reply. He made his way to gryffindor tower, he made it just in time for the fat lady potrait to swing open. Carmilla flew through the potrait hole and almost slammed into Draco.

"What's the matter, why are you in such a rush?" Draco asked.

"Those two are absolutely thick in the head. They refuse to listen to me. It's like talking to the walls. They are just being ridiculous." Carmilla stuttered angrily.

"You assumed that they were going to act like this so why is it surprising to you. Just give them some time to adjust. Plus if they don't come to their senses Dumbledore said that he would talk to them to set them straight." Draco said.

"I'll just leave it be for now." Carmilla replied.

"Look on the bright side it could be worse." Draco said.

"How could it get any worse?" Carmilla asked.

"The only thing your friends are doing is not speaking to you. At least there not threatening you with bodily harm."

"What do you mean bodily harm, I only left you alone for an hour." Carmilla said.

"Let's just say that the slytherins aren't too happy with me. Which means there going to try to make my life a living hell. The keywords there is trying to." Draco said.

"Yeah they really don't want to mess with you because that would just make me mad. I don't think anyone wants to see me mad." Carmilla said quietly.

"Why?"

"You have no idea how I get when I'm mad and I hope that you never have to see it." Carmilla said.

"I hope so too." Draco replied.

"I guess I'll worry about dealing with them tomorrow. Let's just go to bed we'll deal with the rest of the school tomorrow. I'm so looking forward to that. I just don't have the patience to deal with Parkinson." Carmilla said wearily.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." Draco said soothingly.

"At least I'll get some amusement out of torturing Pansy." Carmilla said with a chuckle.

"Now let's go enjoy are first night as a married couple." Draco said quietly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Carmilla asked shyly.

"Sure" Draco replied.

"Are you a virgin because I am."Carmilla muttered quickly.

"I've done stuff but I've never gone all the way so yes I am virgin. I haven't let Pansy try and take that away from me." Draco said quietly.

"I was just a little curious because I'm not that experienced." Carmilla said shyly.

"Don't even worry aobut it, this is going to be something we experience together." Draco said softly.

They made their way to their new dormitory. When they entered, Carmilla gasped at the beauty of the room.

"Wow look at this room, its amazing." Carmilla said.

"Dumbledore really did a good job." Draco said.

"Yeah he did, well I guess we should go to bed." Carmlla stuttered shakily.

"Don't worry we can take things slow. There's no need for us to rush, we can take our time Draco said quietly as he held Carmilla's hand and led her to the bedroom. Once in the privacy of their bedroom away from prying eyes, clothes were slowly but lovingly removed, places were touched that weren't usually touched and they gave each other the gift that one can only give on their wedding night. The only sounds that could be heard thoughout the room were heavy breathing and moans of pleasure as the happy couple lost themselves in each other.

Carmila and Draco woke up the next morning in each other's arms.

"Good morning Mrs.Malfoy, how do you feel?" Draco asked lazily.

"Just fine Mr.Malfoy, now if you excuse me I am going to take a shower and go down for breakfast. I suggest you do the same we might as well go face the rest of the school sometime." Carmilla said as she wrapped the sheet around herself as she walked to the bathroom.

"I think I'll join you." Draco said slyly. He got up and ran towards Carmilla snatching the sheet from around Carmilla. He tossed the sheet to the floor, picked Carmilla up threw her over his shoulder and kicked the door shut behind them with his foot.

After their "shower" Carmilla and Draco made their way to the great hall. They got peculiar looks when they walked by it might have been because Draco had his arm draped over Carmilla's shoulders and they were walking extremely close to each other. The rest of the students got back that morning from holiday. Now they had double the stares than yesterday. Quite a few slytherins jaws hit the floor. Pansy looked like she was fit to be tied. This amused Carmilla so she had to torture her for all the insults she had thrown at her. So Carmilla reached up and grabbed Draco's cheek and planted a kiss Pansy looked like she had been kicked in the stomach. This definitely amused Carmilla she started to wonder how lessons would be. She didn't have every class with Draco and the other slytherins, gryffindor had some classes with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She also wondered how the rest of his house would react. Judging by some of the looks they were getting. The rest of them weren't taking it so well.

"I don't know if I can do this." Carmilla stuttered. She started to back away. The only thing that kept her from running away was the fact that Draco was holding her hand tightly.

"You can do this you don't have to do this alone, I'm here. We're going to do this together." Draco said.

"But everyone is staring at us like we're sideshow freaks." Carmilla whispered.

"Let's just sit down once we sit down the staring won't be so bad." Draco said. They took a seat at the very end of gryffindor table. The stares just continued. It was becoming unbearable for Carmilla. She wasn't prepared to have the whole school as well as some of the teachers stare at her. It was all too much for her to take. She got up an stormed out of the great hall. Once she was out of the great hall, everyone started to whisper amongst themselves. Draco sighed grabbed two apples, picked up both of their school bags since Carmilla left and forgot her bag. As he walked out of the great hall he felt the eyes of the entire great hall on him as he walked out.

He knew that their relationship wouldn't be an easy one. But it was only their second day being married. He knew that he loved her and he would endure anything that anyone had to throw at them. He wasn't so sure if Carmilla could endure much more. She had a lot of stress a lot depended on her. She had to marry young, her father is out to get her. Plus being half vampire doesn't help.

There was also that little voice in the back of his mind that kept on wondering about the whole children factor. When exactly were they supposed to have children. He had another month before he turned seventeen, Carmilla wouldn't turn seventeen until May. THey still had another year of school. To him seventeen was to young to be having children. But in their situation they didn't have the luxury of waiting until they were ready. He wondered when were they supposed to conceive a child. Actually come to think of it he didn't recall using any protection last night.

Now he had something to worry about, he didn't want to have any children sooner than necessary. He started to walk a little faster, so that he could find Carmilla. Was it possible to get pregnant your first time he wished he paid attention in sex ed. As he was walking through the halls he noticed Carmilla sitting at the foot of the staircase to the second floor.

"There you are you can't keep running away like that. I can't keep chasing after you like this. Draco said.

"Sorry it just got to be too much in there. I needed to get out of there." Carmilla replied.

"Yeah thanks for leaving me in the dust." Draco said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to do it, I just had to get away."

"Next time could you give me a little more warning but that's beside the point. I need to ask you something." Draco said.

"What?"

"Did you use any protection last night because I didn't. I got caught up in the moment and forgot." Draco whispered.

"Yeah I don't know exctly when I'm supposed to get pregnant. So I placed a charm on myself so that I can't conceive until I remove the charm. So until I get an answer from my mom the charm stays." Carmilla said.

"That's good at least you don't have to worry about getting pregnant before your ready." That caused Carmilla to laugh.

"I would like to graduate from school get myself situated and then have children. But I don't have that option I get pregnant when everyone else wants me to get pregnant. Isn't that just peachy." Carmilla said disgustedly.

"Yeah but what are you going to do, at least your going to have a kid with someone you actually like." Draco said.

"There was just so much I wanted to do before I got married and had kids. But I have to do what I'm destined to do." Carmilla said with a sigh.

"Look on the bright side." Draco said. This caused Carmilla to raise an eyebrow.

"You'll have someone to share all the things with." Draco said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess we should start making our way to our first class." Carmilla said as she took her bag from Draco.

a/n- reviews are nice and I absolutely love them...


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: No I'm not dead, just very busy. This is why I should learn my lesson and write one fic at a time and not try and multitask and try two at a time I don't know how some people can write a few at a time. But here is a new chapter I have to get myself motivated to write some new chapters, I need to try and stay focused on the fics that I have going on but now that I have just recently seen twilight I'm playing with an idea in that category but I'm trying to hold off and at least finish one of my fics. I'm really going to try my best to finish this fic so I have at least one completed.

D/C - do I really need to write one of these, if u don't know by now then I can't help you. :0)

The first day of lessons went by at a snail's pace. The classes that Draco and Carmilla had weren't so bad. But when they had different classes it was hell for the both of them.

"This has been the most exhausting day I've ever had." Carmilla said as she collapsed onto the sofa of their private common room.

"Tell me about it, you try fighting Pansy off in ancient runes. I've never used so much energy in my life. I don't even think I want to go down to the great hall. I'm not up to enduring the piercing stares from every student at Hogwarts." Draco said with a yawn.

"Do you just want to have supper here while we do our homework?" Carmilla asked.

"That sounds great, by the way how did things go with Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked

"Disastrous" Carmilla replied.

"What'd they do?"

"Everytime I would walk by Ron would mutter traitor under his breath. Harry would just give me the dirtiest looks. He looked like he could've killed me. Hermione was the only one who would talk to me. Even when she did, Harry and Ron weren't too happy with her. So to answer your question things with them aren't going to well." Carmillia replied with a sigh.

"Just give it time, they'll come around. They'll just need some time to adjust" Draco said.

"I think maybe I'll go see Dumbledore and have him talk some sense into those two. Because I've given up trying and their not listening." Carmilla said.

"We might as well do our homework these professors are starting to get a bit outrageous with their homework." Draco said.

"This is the year that we take our O.W.L.'s." Carmilla replied.

"Well the only bright side is that you can get your apparition license at the end of this year. I hope they post the date the classes begin."

"I didn't know that I'll have to ask Professor McGonagall if I have to take that class." Carmilla said.

"Wait a minute why would you have to do that?" Draco asked.

"Because vampires can already apparate, I don't need a class to teach me how to do something I already know."

"I didn't know you knew how to apparate."

"You never asked." Carmilla replied

"Anyways you might just have to take the test so that you can get your license. You'll have to ask your head of house about that one. Now what else is there that I don't know about you?" Draco asked.

"Things that you'll learn all in due time my dear." Carmilla replied with a smirk.

"It's nothing to crazy is it." Draco said.

"There are so many things that I could show you but for now will take things one day at a time."

"Oh come on now you have me intrigued, I'm never going to be able to concentrate on homework." Draco replied.

"Oh alright let's see what can I tell you that won't scare you too much. I can extend and retract my fangs at certain times when needed. You've already seen me hit the ceiling. I can crawl up walls, as well as hang from the ceiling. I have the agility of a cat so I'll always land on my feet. So no one could ever push my off the astronomy tower in an attempt to kill me because I will land on my feet. Also vampires have more strength than the average person. If you have a more powerful bloodline then you'll be stronger and more powerful. I think what I've told you for now should satisfy your curiousity for the time being." Carmilla said with a smile.

"For now but someday I'll know everything." Draco replied with his signature smirk.

"Yes someday, but that day is not today." Carmilla replied.

"If we're going to be together for eternity and have children, then I'll know everything."

"Once the word eternity slipped out of his mouth, Carmilla's mind went into a talespin. He wouldn't last an eternity, she would watch him get old and die right before her eyes.

"What's the matter, why do you look so sad."

"Nothing let's just do our homework." Carmilla replied stiffly.

"Ok" Draco replied.

"I think tomorrow I'll ask Dumbledore to talk to Harry and Ron. So they can stop acting like jerks to me."

"Yeah they have been the two biggest gits." Draco said.

"I think they reacted normally, we are from opposing houses. I think I would react the same way if Harry was dating Pansy Parkinson" Carmilla said with a shudder.

That night Carmilla and Draco ate in silence, then went to bed. Neither one of them really bothered to speak to each other. Carmilla's mind was plagued with the thoughts of her decision. Did she make the right choice in getting married to a wizard. At the time it seemed like a good idea, but now she wasn't so sure. She would never really age Draco would get older and eventually die. She had to come to the realization she may have just made the biggest mistake. There was no question in her mind that she loved Draco, it was the simple fact that she would outlive him. This caused a few tears to cascade down her cheeks.

Draco laid in bed going over everything in his head. What had he said to cause her to become so withdrawn. Then he heard it the sound of sniffles. Now she was crying why was she crying. Whoever said marriage was easy obviously was never married. It didn't help the fact that he was only sixteen. This is probably why teenagers don't get married. Their not mentally capable of marriage. He turned over to face her, well her back anyways. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. This caused her to sniffle more.

"What's the matter why are you crying?" asked Draco.

"I'm not crying I think I'm coming down with a cold." replied Carmilla.

"Don't lie, your horrible at it."

"The realization has finally hit me, I'm immortal and your not. I will outlive you, I'm going to watch you grow old and die. There's no such thing as eternity in our relationship." Carmilla stuttered in between sobs.

"Why are you worrying about that, I'm sure that in time we'll be able to find a way around that. We have other things to worry about let's just put that on the back burner for now." Draco said softly.

"Your right I'm getting way ahead of myself. The whole situation with Harry and Ron has me all nerved up, I just need to get a good night sleep." Carmilla said. They both fell into a deep sleep wrapped in each other's arms. Well almost a deep sleep for Carmilla her dreams were plagued with fears and nightmares of her future.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning Carmilla woke early so that she would be able to talk to Dumbledore before breakfast. She wrote a quick note for Draco letting him know where she would be and that she would meet him after she was done. She quickly showered and dressed and headed for Dumbledore's office, she was hoping that it wasn't too early to go and see him. She said the password and the gargoyle slowly started to wind and the staircase began to turn upwards. Carmilla stepped on the first step and was slowly lifted to the top until she was directly in front of the door to Dumbledore's office. She knocked softly, when she didn't hear an answer she knocked once more only this time a little louder. She heard a muffled come in, she slowly opened the door. Dumbledore was seated at his desk to Carmilla surprise.

"Odd seeing you at such an early hour Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a smile. Hearing her being called by that name surprised her he was the only one that did that. Well only in private until the marriage was public he wouldn't dare call her by her married name.

"I'm so sorry to bother you so early but I have a problem, it's with Harry and Ron. I've tried to explain things to them and now they hate me. They don't even know the whole story. I don't know what to do the only one that understands is Hermione and that's because I told her everything. But those two won't even give me a chance to explain." Carmilla said in a frustrated tone.

"It's alright I'll have a talk with them, I'll set them straight. I had a feeling that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would have a hard time accepting your new relationship."

"You aren't kidding, all they've done is give me dirty looks and mumble traitor under their breath. I knew this would cause some tension between houses but I didn't think that it would ruin my friendship with Harry and Ron." Carmilla said sadly.

"Everything will be alright I'll have a talk with them after breakfast. Now why don't you go to breakfast you need to eat so that you'll have the strength to pay attention in your lessons." Dumbldore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you professor for everything." Carmilla said. She made her way down to the great hall to wait for Draco so that they could eat breakfast.

Reviews would be lovely and motivate me to try to focus on writing more chapters.....*bats eyelashes*


End file.
